No one Understands
by Jabadahut50
Summary: What if yuzu's dad didn't die until she was older causing her to be a much more negative/delinquent kind of person? *Warning: Themes of Depression and Self Harm eventually* My first fanfic feel free to tear it apart and leave constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Premise: What if yuzu's dad died when she was a bit older and already started her rebellious phase and the consequences that would result in her life? *note here i will probably be taking quite a few liberties with the original story but for the most part the major story beats will be here, just altered to fit the altered version of yuzu. It will start out beat for beat but eventually it will take a detour.* -WARNING- there will be themes of depression and self harm at some point -WARNING-

* * *

CH 1:  
'Private schools are for rich schmucks...' Yuzu groaned inwardly as she thought to herself walking along towards her new school 'Why the hell do I have to go to this institute of ass holes?' she stairs up at Aihara Academy 'There aren't even any boys here what the hell am I gonna do for fun?' she sighed pulling out her cellphone and using the selfie cam to check her makeup once again 'Not much point to looking this hot if there aren't any guys.' she had gone all out picking the perfect accessories and doing her makeup just right, hiking up her skirt to show just the right amount of leg without looking like a slut, her blonde locks had been tied up in just the right way to frame her face perfectly and this was all gonna go to waste. 'whatever maybe some of the girls here will be into the whole get up and i'll make a friend or two.' she thought as she slides through her apps to find a game to play until class starts running her free hand through her hair a bit out of frustration

"Excuse me, You there!" a voice off to the side of yuzu called out as she walked through the school gates snapping her out of her focus on her phone

"Yeah what do you want?" she said turning to the person speaking to her

"May I see your student identification card?" the girl with glasses and a clipboard said

"What do you need to see my ID card for?" Yuzu grumbled crossing her arms across her chest in irritated defiance.

"Well for starters your hair color is in violation of the school rules, texting is also against the school rules so I will be confiscating your phone." the bespectacled girl said pointing to Yuzu's device

"Like hell!" Yuzu responded with a growl and a raised voice catching the attention of many of the other students passing by. "How was I supposed to know that this is my first day!"

"In that case you should also know that your skirt length, not doing the top button on your shirt, your make-up, your accessories, your bag, your fake nails, your perm, your non regulation ribbon, and your bag are ALL in violation of the school rules. I can't allow anyone, not even someone who is new, to violate our rules. I will need to take down your name." the gate checker said.

"Why am I not surprised that a rich kid is as much of an asshole as their parents! How can you expect anyone who's brand new to the school to know all the rules! It's not like how a girl dresses affects the way they learn! Your rules and enforcement practices are idiotic!" she growled stabbing a finger at the clipboard while also slipping her phone into one of her pockets behind her

"But it does." another voice calls towards yuzu who turns to see the raven-haired girl who had called out

"Miss Student Council President!" the gate guardian said with a bit of relief to her voice seeing the new arrival

"Learning to obey the rules makes us productive members of society. At this school we are all held to the same rules and standards and that includes you!" the long raven haired girl said staring Yuzu down.

"Same standards my ass! You rich jerks get to run society the way you want making all the rules and ignoring them at your own leisure so don't give me that crap! Not to mention how can you possibly expect someone who's brand new to follow rules they don't even know about! Oh that's right it's because you apply the rules when it suits you! Isn't that right miss student council president!" Yuzu growled turning to the taller female crossing her arms across her chest and glaring right back at her her eyebrow twitching in irritation ready to lash out at this point. The black haired girl stared back at Yuzu for a moment causing Yuzu to smirk seeming to have won the conversation until the raven-haired girl stepped forward and wrapped her arms around yuzu and leaning in "Wh... What the hell are you..." Yuzu started before freezing up as her face went red feeling the black girls hands run along her back. Yuzu went fully stiff attempting to stammer something out but couldn't find the words as the taller girls hands slipped down to her jacket caressing around yuzu's rear end till it stopped at her phone and the girl confiscated the device finally stepping back letting go of yuzu who immediately fell to the ground a stammering mess still staring with disbelief and shock at the student council president

"Starting tomorrow you will follow the rules." the black haired girl said over her shoulder at Yuzu before turning back towards the school and leaving Yuzu to her embarrassed idiocy

* * *

Yuzu sighed into the mirror in the hall having washed her makeup off, she didn't want to but she had promised her mother she'd atleast try to minimize the amount of trouble she got herself into on her first day. 'What the hell was with her.' she groaned inwardly 'her hair smelled nice though...' she stared at herself in the mirror quietly

"AIHARA!" a loud voice came from nearbye causing Yuzu to flinch and turn to see who was shouting at her now only to be staring at one of the nicest looking men she had ever seen

'holy shit he's hot!' she stammered in her own mind as the man walked up to her

"You ok Aihara? you seem lost in your own little world i've been calling your name." the man said with a soft chuckle

"Uh s...sorry I uh... I'm still not used to my last name." she stuttered rubbing the back of her head with a nervous chuckle. The man gave a chuckle at that.

"Ah well anyway i'll walk you to class." the teacher said with a soft smile before turning and heading towards the class

'Maybe going here won't be so bad...' Yuzu thought following the man to her homeroom.

* * *

Yuzu stalked into class after thanking the man for showing her where her class was and checks the board for her seating assignment moving to the back. As she headed towards her seat she noticed a few girls whispering to each other and looking at her. She scowls and glares back at them causing them to flinch and look away. 'pff gossiping about me already... whatever... not like I didn't expect it.' she thought sitting down at her seat. The brown haired girl in front of her turned around and looked her over "What got a bone to pick with me too?" Yuzu growled at the girl who chuckled and gave yuzu a smirk

"Your rather confrontational aren't you?" she said "But you have great taste in fashion... Name's Tanaguchi Harumi but you can call me Harumin if you want a friend!" the brown haired girl gave a large smile and held out her hand to Yuzu. Yuzu looked at her a bit dumb founded but then returns the warm smile and shakes Harumi's hand as well

"A pleasure to meet you Harumin. My name's Ok-er... Aihara Yuzu." Yuzu said

"Ok-er Aihara Yuzu huh? Weird name." the brunette teased

"Oh can it! You know what I meant!" yuzu pouted

"Ah lighten up Yuzucchi... that dark attitude of yours will make it hard to make any more friends." Harumi chuckled "Aihara huh? Any relation to the class prez?"

"Huh? why would I be related to that killjoy?" Yuzu said

"well you two..." Harumi began

"Alright take your seats let's get started." the teacher said begining class

"never mind we'll talk later... don't forget to go to Mineko's room after class and get your phone back so we can swap info." harumi chuckled turning back around in her seat as class began.

* * *

"Oh my god I thought that lecture was never gonna end!" yuzu said to herself with utter exasperation. "That old woman could talk the ears off an elephant." she walked along for a bit checking that her phone hadn't been messed with before looking up and noticed her homeroom teacher Amamiya walking by "My lucky day." she said to herself with a smirk and would follow after him "Hey Amamiya Sen-" she began as she turned the corner only to freeze as she took in for a moment the scene of Amamiya seemingly tongue deep down a students throat. "Shit!" she whisper shouts to herself and hides behind the corner though would eye around said corner to see who it was. She stared in shock as Amamiya pulls back from the student to reveal the raven-haired student council president... 'what the hell!' she thought 'so much for the whole perfect student bull shit!' she snickered to herself when suddenly the violet eyes of the girl opened and stared directly at the blonde who was spying. "SHIT!" she shouts having been caught and bolts barely noticing that Amamiya had turned around just in time to see her run away as well. 'Shit Shit Shit! They saw me! Now Amamiya-sensei's gonna think i'm some sort of voyeuristic freak show damnit!'

* * *

Arriving home late she sighs entering the apartment "I'm home!" she calls out taking her shoes off

"Where have you been yuzu you promised to help unpack." Ume complained as she carried boxes around.

"Sorry mama I've had a crazy day..." she said walking over and giving her mother a side hug before taking the box from her "Has my new dad come home yet?"

"Eh not exactly... he left on another trip to the other side of the world." Ume laughed "Quite the wanderlust that man has huh?"

"WHAT!?" yuzu shouted "Your telling me the man that you up and married on a whim, never introduced me to, and who demanded we move here to tokyo can't even be bothered to show up and help us move in nor meet his new daughter!? What do you even see in this guy!?"

"Calm down yuzu it'll be alright... he's just a wandering soul but he'll come back eventually... besides you always wanted to move to a bigger city didn't you? I'm plenty happy taking care of you and Shou's daughter as well." Ume said

"Daughter?" Yuzu said confused placing the box she was holding down on the table

"Oh did I forget to tell you? You're getting a sister!" Ume clapped happily

"I'm home." came a voice behind Yuzu that she already had burned into her mind and really was hoping she didn't actually hear as she slowly turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Yuzu shouts at the raven-haired student council president

"Oh have you two already met?" Ume asked

"It's a pleasure to meet you... I am Aihara Shou's Daughter, Aihara Mei. Thank you for letting me be apart of your family mother." the girl said bowing to ume and giving a soft smile

'Harumin i'm going to kill you for putting this curse on me! Why'd you have to put that shit out in the universe!' she growls to herself just staring at Mei with disgust

"No need to be so formal we're family now." Ume said to mei excitedly "Yuzu it'll be up to you to take care of your new little sister ok?" ume said turning to the blonde

"BITE ME!" Yuzu shouted which only caused Ume to chuckle

"Now now Yuzu we don't want to make her think you don't like her... come on now let's all have dinner." Ume said

* * *

After Dinner Yuzu would take a bath lazing in the tub 'god today sucks... first that weirdo molests me... then that lecture from the old woman... Amamiya Sensei macking on mei... and then I find out Mei is my sister... what kinda bullshit did I pull in a previous life to deserve this?' she thought to herself 'That look she had on her face... Amamiya sensei must be a pretty good kisser... I wonder if it really feels that good...' she lay in the bath as the thought runs through her head "AGH why the hell am I thinking about her?!" she shouts to herself rubbing her head. She got out of the bath and changes heading back to her bedroom rubbing her hair with a towel "Bath's open." she says to mei who was in the middle of unpacking things. 'and now I gotta share a bedroom with her... if her dad's so rich why are we living in an apartment with only 2 bedrooms.' she thinks to herself 'Selfish stingy bastard. shouldn't have expected anything better.'

As Mei continued to unpack seeming to ignore Yuzu, Yuzu gives an irritated sigh "Look, we got off on the wrong foot... let's just let bygones be bygones and try to get along since we're living together now ok?" she said stretching her hand out to offer a handshake. Mei stood up and simply walked by Yuzu ignoring the hand shake "Hey... I'm talking to you!" she growled at the raven haired girl who continued to refuse to talk to her. 'If that's gonna be the way you wanna roll then let's rock bitch!' she sneers to herself "So is Amamiya that good a kisser? You looked to be enjoying it quite a bit." she said sitting down on her futon "Didn't expect miss perfect Student Council President to be such a horny slut she's willing to make out at school where she could get caught but then that's what makes it so much fun doesn't it? ahh your a kinky one aren't you?" she gives an evil laugh "or maybe he threw himself at you and that was your first time? I wonder what it was like they say you never forget your first kiss, that it's magical." she said with a smirk looking at her nails not aware that the black haired girl had walked over to her.

She looks up and raises an eyebrow seeing the younger girl so close then let's out a startled yipe as she was shoved down onto the futon "Hey what th-" she begins before suddenly mei locks her into a deep kiss startling and shutting up the blonde. Yuzu, completley stunned, was unable to struggle against her as the raven haired girl deepend the kiss assaulting Yuzu's tounge with her own before backing off and standing up leaving Yuzu panting on the floor

"That's what it was like." Mei said before turning away a sad gaze etched on her face as she walks away

'WHAT... THE... HELL!? She j... Just stole my first kiss!' she thought to herself panting and laying where she was unable to entirely grasp what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Began writing this the same day as ch.1

* * *

Ch2:

Golden rays cast in through the window alighting on Yuzu's face causing her to roll over with a groan not wanting to get up yet. To her dismay her mother came up to the door knocking

"Come on get up already Yuzu." Ume said

"Mom it's Saturday lemme sleep in!" she groans burying her face in the pillow

"No way we're going shopping with your little sister!" Ume said "Besides you love shopping!"

'not with her I won't' Yuzu thought as she slowly got up and went and got ready stepping out from the bedroom once she was ready spotting mei and gave her a mostly confused but partially irritated look still not quite sure how to respond to the night before.

"Thank you for breakfast mother." Mei said to Ume

"Of course! Alright let's get going." ume said with a clap taking the lead to head out of the apartment

'You act like that after what you did last night? How can you act like any of that was normal? You better not be trying to steal mama from me or I swear...' yuzu's thoughts where interrupted though when mei looked at her

"Idiot." Mei said simply

"EXCUSE ME?!" Yuzu growled

"Come on girls let's get going!" Ume called from the hallway. Mei did not reply to Yuzu and instead headed out after their mother. Yuzu grimaced and clenched her fists.

'I won't let you look down on me like that!' Yuzu thought to herself following out after her determined not to let her get away with that insult

* * *

At the mall Yuzu was walking along behind Ume and Mei growling to herself and in general just being in a mostly bad mood. Her mother was practically doting on Mei. 'Ugh this is disgusting... Mom has no idea what the real Mei is like...  
and I have no idea how to get her to see the kind of person she really is.' She thought. The group went to a nearby restaurant and sat down for a meal. Yuzu sighed to herself looking at the menu 'whatever I'll just have to bide my time till I can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt to mama the kind of person she actually is... till then I just have prevent her from taking mama from me.' She started to space out a bit after placing her order till her mother struck up a conversation with mei and she decided to listen in.

"So Mei, You've been staying with your grandfather up until now right?" Ume asked

"no, I've been living at my fathers house." Mei replied

"But isn't he always traveling for work?" ume asked

"I haven't seen my father in 5 years." Mei explained

'boohoo cry me a river... at least your dad's still alive... mine's been dead for 6 years.' Yuzu thought

"That must have been really tough on you." Ume said

"No, not really. My grandfather made sure I was provided for." Mei said

"Oh right well he is the chairman of the school after all." Ume said as the group finished up at the restaurant and began walking through the mall again.

Yuzu: 'If her grandfather is the chairman of the school... ah shit that makes him my grandfather too doesn't it? So now I'm the granddaughter of the same rich ass holes who-'

"Yuzu look out!" Ume called out interrupting the blonde's thoughts. Yuzu looks up but it's too late as she trips against the fountain

"WAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" she shouts out flailing around and grabbing at anything to catch onto and manages to accidentally snag mei's sleeve yanking her into the fountain as they both crash into the fountain with a splash.

"Well... I guess it's probably time to go home on that note then..." Ume said snickering into her hand

* * *

"Get in the bath before you catch a cold!" Ume scolded yuzu when they got home

"Yeah yeah i'm on it." she said heading to the bathroom stripping from her soaked clothes

"Mei you too!" Ume said causing yuzu to groan

'why do I have to take a bath with her?' yuzu moped as she got into the bath. Mei came into the bathroom stripping and showering, preparing herself to enter the bath. Yuzu watched her and her mind began to wonder. 'her skin looks really smooth I wonder what it feels like... wait what the hell am I thinking about?' as Mei turned around to get into the bath yoake stood up "I'm done i'll get out of your way." she said but before she could move mei shoved her up against the wall and pinned her arms "Hey what the hell!?" Yuzu growled before mei would lean in pressing her body against yuzu's almost leaning in for a kiss "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!" she shouted. Mei backed up letting go of yuzu "The hell was that for?!" she growled

"You looked like you wanted to be touched." mei responded

* * *

"God i'm so freaking tired!" Yuzu complained with a yawn

"You certainly look like it." Harumi chuckled "Quite the dead look in your eyes today. What'd you do last night?" Yuzu blushed looking away so Harumi couldn't see her blushing.

"Just nerves I think keeping me awake. I just don't feel right today." Yuzu said in a monotone voice

"Nerves? What do you have to be nervous about?" Harumi giggled before looking her friend over with a bit of concern "If your sick maybe you should have stayed home."

"Shut up." Yuzu sighed "and I'm not sick I just feel... off... Anyway can you level with me for a sec... Do girls at this school flirt with each other even if they don't actually like girls?"

"Well yeah is that really that weird for an all girls school?" Harumi responded

"I don't think the number of guys matters in whether or not that's weird." Yuzu deadpanned

"Eh, I dunno... No one's really taking it seriously. It's just people having some fun while they still can. Most girls at this school already have arranged fiances so they just want a little fling before they are tied to their pre-chosen partners." Harumi explained. "Even if it is an all girls school hormones are still running high at this age. Another girl is better than nothing."

'what so she's just lonley and using me to fill that void?' yuzu thought 'that makes no sense what so ever.'

"Oh shit do you have a girl crush Yuzucchi?" Harumi teased

"What? Hell no!" Yuzu growled

Harumi giggled before looking ahead of them then suddenly freezes "Oh shit! The chairman is helping with gate checks today! Yuzucchi your gonna get in so much trouble! Your hair dye and makeup!"

"That'll depend on how much of an asshole gramps is but I suppose Mei had to get it from somewhere." she grumbled which only earned a confused look at yuzu's comment. The two of them began walking in having no intention to speak with the man.

"You there!" his gruff voice came out directly at yuzu who simply sighed quietly and turned her vacant gaze to the man

"Can I help you with something?" Yuzu said.

"You wear the uniform with such disrespect and that makeup! Mei! Explain to me how such a creature is allowed to run amok at the academy?! I gave you the student council president position and you allow this to happen?!" the chairman chastises mei

"I apologize sir." Mei responded

"Wow you suck more at bieng a grandfather than she does at bieng a teenager!" Yuzu growled at the chairman "If your gonna get shitty with someone get shitty with me! Don't jump down Mei's throat just because you hate any girl with fashion because your too much of a controlling prude to allow individuality!" Yuzu sneered at teh chairman

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER! We have no place for such a crass low class creature such as yourself at this school! LEAVE! NOW!" The chairman shouted at yuzu

"MAKE ME YOU OLD BASTARD!" Yuzu shouted back "I'd rather be a low class fool than a high class ass hole like you! How many people's lives have YOU destroyed with your money?! How many peoples bloods are on your hands because of decisions you made for the betterment of yourself over someone elses dead body?! It's rich bastards like you that make me violently ill! I can't stand your kind!" every word dripping with venom as she spat pure bile at the man

"I will give you one more chance to leave before I call the police!" The chairman replied narrowing his eyes in utter hate at the blonde

"Yuzucchi going to jail isn't worth it just go!" Harumi said with mass concern in her voice

"No Harumi! This ass hole needs to learn their are people in this world who don't fear his fuckery! That don't fear his bullshit! That he can't just toy with peoples lives and get away with it like the garbage tear human being he is!" Yuzu spat at the chairman. Mei who had been trembling nearby listening steps forward swiftly and shoves yuzu to the ground causing the blonde to gasp in surprise. The raven haired girl lunges forward on top of the blonde and swings down with a fist smashing her hand into the side of Yuzu's face causing the blonde to let out a pained yelp. Mei swings with her other hand slamming the blondes head to the other side and then grabs her by the throat picking her up slightly and slamming her back against the concrete, the Blonde's leg's flailing and her hands around mei's as she tried to get out of the girls grip grunting and yelping as she is slammed around by the raging raven haired girl.

"MEI THAT'S ENOUGH!" The chairman shouted at mei stepping forward and pulling at the raven-haired girls collar pulling her off of yuzu who instinctively curled up in a ball after the savage beating coughing as she regained her breath "Mei go inside... I will wait out here until the police arrive!" the chairman said in an incredibly harsh voice.

"Y...yes grandfather." Mei said turning and heading inside not even looking back at yuzu nor harumin who had moved to try and comfort the blonde

* * *

Yuzu sat in the kitchen at the apartment as her mother continued to rant. Yuzu had mostly spaced out and ignored most of what she was saying.

"YUZUKO ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?!" Ume shouted at her

"Yes mother." Yuzu said

"Do you even realize what you've done today?! You verbally attacked not only the chairman of your school but your GRANDFATHER! I raised you to be far more respectful than that!" Ume shouted then gave a sigh and tapped her fingers on the counter for a bit before continuing "Now today after school, you and I will go down to the school and you will apologize and beg your grandfather for a place back at the school do you hear me?" ume said in a cold voice

"LIKE HELL I WILL! HE'S LIKE EVERY OTHER RICH FUCK DEMANDING EVERYTHING AND GI-" yuzu began screaming before she was interrupted

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FEELINGS ARE ABOUT HIS STATUS YUZUKO!" Ume shouted over her daughter "This is not up for debate! You are doing this! You are going to be a good girl like your little sister mei and..."

"Your taking their side?!" Yuzu shouted her voice cracking as tears started streaming down her face "So that's it is it? You find a better behaving daughter and now i'm little more than a nuisance?!"

"The way I feel about your sister and you have NOTHING to do with this situation! You are deflecting trying to put your mistakes on someone else!" Ume shouted "Yuzuko you need to stop and take a long look at yourself!"

"No I knew this was gonna happen... She took me from you and you're just going to let me slip away into obscurity! You don't love me anymore! You gave up on your family when dad died!" Yuzu shouted her voice cracking all over the place as she stood up and ran for the door slamming it aside and sprinting off

"YUZUKO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ume shouted chasing after her a bit but once yuzu was already past the stair case at the end of the hall Ume stopped her chase and instead leaned against the door frame sighing "I need a drink..." she mumbles to herself

* * *

Welp here we are... ch. 2... start of some special story beats for ya'll. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has read my fanfic so far and an extra special thank you to the people who have already provided feedback. It's a huge encouragement to have people take time out of their day to read and even more time to critique my work. Please no one hesitate to rip into it. This is my first fanfic so any critique is greatly appreciated. Trying to get a different time skip indicator to work when I upload it this time. I tried underscores for chapter 1 + 2. It sorta worked on chapter 1. I'm trying asterisks this time. If anyone has any tips in that regard please let me know. Let's continue the story.

* * *

CH.3:

Ume sat in the door way for some time watching the stairs silently wishing Yuzu was just out of sight sulking and would return in a few minutes, but she had been wishing that for over three hours and every one of her phone calls had been entirely ignored and gone straight to voice mail. She had yelled, scolded, calmly spoken, cries, and pleaded in the messages she left ending every single message with a message of love. She finally gave up on trying to get her by phone. Yuzu may not be the best behaved girl in the world but she was good at heart. She would come back before night fall... right?

Ume got up from the door frame and re-entered the apartment closing the door behind her and would walk into Yuzu and Mei's bedroom sitting down on Yuzu's futon. She looks around the brightly colored half of the room that belonged to yuzu and sighed. "I don't know if you can hear me dear..." she said into the open room "But I don't know how to deal with our daughter today. I know she's a good girl at heart but she just doesn't seem able to get past her predjudice and I don't know how to help her." she pulled out a locket she had hidden beneath her shirt and popped it open to look at the photo of her dead husband and a younger Yuzu, Both smiling and sharing a peace sign at the camera. "I wish you where still here, you understood her much better than I ever did." she whispered gently caressing the side of the Locket with her thumb. A single tear would streak down her face and she would close the locket wiping the tear away with her sleeve.

Ume stood up and turned to exit the room before noticing a box Yuzu had not unpacked yet, still stashed by her desk. Ume walked over picking it up and popping the box open with the intent to put the things away for Yuzu before freezing as she stared at the object sitting on top packed next to a few books. A small plastic container with seven compartments each labeled with a different day and a single capsule in each compartment. "Yuzu you havn't taken anything since we moved have you?" she said as tears started to stream down her face "How much pain are you in right now? I'm such a terrible mother..." she sobbed to herself standing there for several minutes. Finally she pulls out her cellphone, placing the box on Yuzu's futon while grabbing the pill container and walking back out to the kitchen as she dialed the schools number. "Yes hello my name is Aihara Ume, I would like to speak with the Director if I may. Yes I'll hold." she said as she opened the kitchen to fish out a can of beer.

* * *

"I'm home." Mei said as she entered the apartment taking her shoes off and placing them orderly on the floor.

"Welcome home Mei, is your grandfather with you?" Ume asked as she sat up from the couch where she had been laying and trying to relax at least a little bit while waiting for the chairman to arrive.

"Huh? No, why would he be?" Mei asked confused looking to her step-mother who she could see had a very rosey hue to her face indicating she had been drinking but her face was also very puffy indicating she had been crying. "Are you alright mother? Did Yuzuko do something else?"

"I need to talk to him..." Ume sighed "I need to speak with the both of you." she grabbed the pill container and stood up from the couch staggering slightly before walking over to the dineing table sitting down "Go ahead and get changed. Your grandfather should be here soon. I'll explain when he is here to the both of you." Mei looked at her and at the pill container for a moment not entirley sure what was going on before giving a nod and heading to her room to get changed. She returned quickly and sat down across from her mother. Roughly twenty minutes of awkward silence later, there was a knock at the door. Ume stood up and walked to the door opening it to reveal the chairman, looking stern and composed as ever. "Good evening Mr. Aihara." she said giving a bow and standing to the side allowing him in. "Can I get you something to drink? It's been rough for all of us i'm sure." she said

"Good evening... Ume was it? I would prefer to make this quick as possible so I will have to decline your offer for a drink." he said entering the apartment. He spots mei and gives a gruff grunt of acknowledgment of her presence but otherwise returned his attention to Ume.

"Of course sir." Ume said entering deeper into the apartment and offering him a seat at the head of the table which he took. Mei would sit down next to him while Ume remained standing. Ume pulled the pill container out of her pocket and placed it on the table before bowing deeply to the senior Aihara "Please if you can find it in your heart, forgive my Yuzuko for today." she said remaining in her deep bow. "She wasn't herself today, she's hurting deeply. I know it's no excuse, I won't try to make this into one. I can only apologize and explain." The Chairman looked at Ume with a nearly imperceptible change to his outwards expression though Mei who had been used to seeing him noticed the ever so slight change as surprise which further surprised her as he normally did not show any cracks in his stoic expressions.

"What exactly do you mean by hurting deeply?" The chairman asked eyeing both the bowing Ume and the pill container.

"Yuzuko has fought with serious depression since her father died." Ume began to explain still staying in her deep bow of respect for the senior Aihara. "I am deeply sorry for her actions today, she feels little more than pain, anger, and sadness when she hasn't taken her medicine in a while. I am a terrible mother, I havn't remembered to remind her to take her medicine since we moved. I promise she is a good girl at heart she just has a hard time dealing with higher class people ever since the accident."

"Ume sit down and explain to me what it is your talking about." The chairman said motioning towards the chair across from Mei next to him.

Ume looked up and sighed standing back up walking over and sitting down. "Yuzu's father died 6 years ago in a drunk driving accident. Yuzu was closer to her dad than anyone. She loved him so much that his death crushed her. She couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye at his funeral, as if the mere act of abstaining from doing so would keep him alive in her heart, but she knew he was gone. The man that struck and killed my husband was from a well off family. I've tried to push it all out of my mind as much as possible to try and be here in the present for yuzu, I've forgotten his name, but I still remember the man's face clearly. The man had not a single ounce of remorse for what he had done. He took away my best friend and husband, but most importantly..." Ume's hands balled into fists "He took away Yuzu's father." Tears began to stream down Ume's face which she brushed away as best she could.

"What happened to the man?" The chairman asked

"Nothing. His family had incalculable connections and wealth to draw upon. Every corner we where stiemied from justice and in the end it was more important for me to take care of yuzu and the life we had left than to continue to try and press charges. Revenge just wasn't an option anymore." Ume said

"I see. And ever since then Yuzuko has had trouble relating to high-class people because of this I presume?" The chairman said to which Ume nodded. "I can see why she harbors such prejudices now. However such actions as today are unacceptable. She will need to learn to overcome this if she is to be able to function properly within my school. Most of the girls come from affluent families, thus having someone who can not stand such families in their midst is unfair both to them and to Yuzuko whom I imagine must feel like she is being thrown into a lions den."

"Does this mean you are revoking her expulsion?" Ume asked hopefully

"I can not in good conscience, knowing both what happened today, her personal story, and my own connection to her that I was unaware of this morning, allow the expulsion to remain. However, I greatly worry about her ability to interact with those of higher birth status than her. I must also confide in you the proper events that happened this morning and apologize for my own pride as well as for mei's actions." he sighed, the last sentence causing Ume to give a confused look. "I must admit that I confronted Yuzuko for such a blatant violation of school rules in regards to our dress code policies. In doing so I naturally moved my anger to Mei, partially out of disappointment in her responsibilities as the student council president so blatantly bieng shirked but also because I find that a filter between myself and the student body helps the girls to feel less like they are directly being attacked for their mistakes. Yuzuko did not take kindly to my words towards Mei and having my will so quickly subverted by what seemed at the time to be a delinquent got to my pride. I must admit I directly insulted the girl and told her to leave and I think this more than anything set the girl off. Her words to me past that where filled with nothing but vile and a level of hate that even my own board does not direct towards me."

"Such levels of bile targeting me and bieng witnessed directly by Mei, I regret seemed to have triggered Mei as she viciously assaulted Yuzuko. I am surprised there where no bruises on her by the time the police arrived." The chairman lamented

"None of this was in the police report." Ume replied confused

"Of course not, Yuzuko refused to defend herself prefering to remain silent and, I in my interest to protect the reputation of my school, omitted such scandelous reports. I should not have done so and for that I ask your forgiveness." The chairman said slightly emphasizing the word your.

"I... I see." Ume replied looking over at Mei who's head was now hung in shame as she played with her hair nervously. A shocking sight to Ume as the girl was normally so naturally reserved. "I will forgive you, the both of you... now at the moment we have a greater concern. I haven't been able to contact Yuzuko all day. She ran away from home when I confronted her about the events from this morning after picking her up from the police station." Ume explained which caused the chairman to sigh.

"File a missing persons report. I will go and wait at the police station, you stay here in case she returns before the police find her. She couldn't have gone too far." The chairman said as he stood up "Ume, if she returns here before the police find her... do everything in your power to keep her here until I have had a chance to speak with her. For her own good I believe a month or two of aversion therapy by living with me may do her some good. Also it is probably best to separate Mei and Yuzuko for the time being given this mornings events."

Ume tightened her grip around the pill container before nodding "I... I believe you are right..." Ume said a few tears rolling down her face "I'm sorry i'm such a terrible parent."

"Nonsense... if you where a terrible parent you would have shut down after the death of your husband and Yuzuko would be far worse off." The chairman said reassuringly. "I will be off now. Mei. I suggest you apologize to your step-mother. And if you get the chance, to Yuzuko." Mei gave a nod and the chairman grunted in response before heading out of the apartment.

* * *

Yuzu had been wandering the city for much of the day, avoiding taking the subway or any form of transportation where a guard or cab driver might recognize her school uniform and get the police involved to return her home. It had started getting dark and she decided it was time to find some place to stay for the night... she should have talked with Harumi but she didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment. She spots a manga cafe advertising overnight rooms and she pulls out her wallet. She was glad she had put it in her jacket rather than her bag today. She rifles through the cash she had on her. 'about double what they're asking for for one night... that should leave me with enough for a decent dinner and breakfast.' she thought snapping her wallet shut and heading across the street to the manga cafe. As she entered the clerk at the front counter looked up from the manga she had been reading and eyes Yuzu.

"Shouldn't a student of Aihara academy be at home at this time of night?" The clerk asked noticing the uniform

"It's complicated." Yuzu said rubbing her arm "Look just... i'll pay extra if you just let me use one of the rooms for a night that's all I'm asking..."

"I can't in good conscience allow a high school aged girl by herself..." began the clerk

"I'll pay double you can keep half of it yourself." Yuzu interrupted pulling out he cash. The clerk eyed her suspiciously before sighing

"Alright room 4 is free." she said taking the money and handing yuzu a 'in use' placard. Yuzu gives a bow and heads back to the rooms checking the room numbers finding 4 all the way in the back and hangs the placard on the handle before sliding the door open and entering closing it behind her and flopping down on the futon that had been propped up like a couch. She didn't bother turning on the tv or even the lights for that matter. She pulled her knees up to her chest just staring into empty space for a good few minutes before pulling a small folded piece of laminated paper from a pocket, unfolding it and looking at it longingly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers as tears begin to flow "I'm sorry dad... I can't... I c..can't do it alone without you... she chose them over me..." Yuzu gripped the picture of her father and her sharing a piece sign towards the camera and smiling as a few tears patter against the photo. Out in the lobby the clerk had returned to reading her manga before looking up at the TV seeing a breaking news story. Ever a fan of being on the most cutting edge of news she turns the volume up enough so she can hear and sets aside her manga to watch.

"Good evening Tokyo this is channel 4 news bringing you this urgent story tonight." the newscaster began as a picture of yuzu popped up on the tv "Police have issued an all points bulletin for a runaway teenager by the name of Aihara Yuzu. The girl is said to be wearing a uniform for the Aihara Academy all girls school. Authorities say that if you spot the girl to contact them in a manner that does not alert the suspect and they ask that you detain her without harm. She has been reported to be in an unstable mental condition at the moment and her family is in a desperate state to have their daughter returned to them."

At this point the clerk had stopped listening to the further news that was played after the story having instantly recognized the photo as the same girl who had just came in and had muted the TV as she picked up the phone. "I'd like to report a sighting of the missing student... yeah she's here with me at the manga cafe on 33rd. I'm the night shift attendant. No she's in room 4 in the back. Yeah I'll watch to make sure she doesn't leave. Yes. Alright. Thank you. Goodbye."

Yuzu sobbed quietly balled up on the futon hugging her knees close to her chest and clutching the photograph to her heart. She had been like that for roughly 30 minutes when the door opened. Yuzu didn't look up but could spot a pair of polished black shoes. That could only mean one of two things. Either it was her grandfather or... when a few other pairs showed up she had her answer. She curled into a tighter ball sobbing a bit harder as the female officer walked in carefully with a blanket and gently lay it on the blondes shoulders placing her hands gently on her and waiting a few minutes before helping her stand and exit to the police vehicle outside waiting for them.

Welp what do ya'll think? Please feel free to leave reviews. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Over 250 views on the 3rd day after publishing with only 3 chapters so far is simply amazing especially given this is the first time i've ever posted anything here. Thank you guys so much. Let's continue the story and hopefully ride the feels train a bit in this chapter.

* * *

Ch. 4

Yuzu's eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry as they adjusted to the day lit room. She clenched her hands into fists gripping onto what felt like some of the finest silk. She shakes her head to try and gain some semblance of awake consciousness and feels the same silk beneath her head as if she was floating on a cloud. She blinks a few times to finally clear her vision and beholds her surroundings. Soft silken curtains blowing softly in the breeze above the open window that allowed the warm glow of the morning sun to pierce the shadows about the room and the smell of freshly mowed grass to loft into the room. Yuzu agonizingly slowly pressed herself off the bed, her arms shaking heavily from weariness as she did so, to get a better look at the bed she was laying on. A plush silken clad mattress that cradled her body greeted her sight. She slowly pressed with one arm to help turn herself around before flopping back on the bed again and takes in the rest of the room. A classically styled and spacious thing with high quality mahogany furniture and a second door to what she presumed was probably a private bathroom. A boudoir with body length mirror across from the bed, a vanity off to the side where her makeup kit lay, a table and two chairs beneath the window, a bookshelf, and finally a nightstand next to the bed upon which sat a simple alarm clock radio, an elegant bronze bodied lamp, a glass of water on a coaster, her dosage container, and a small folded piece of paper.

Yuzu stretched her arm out to take the piece of paper opening it to see the message 'Take your medicine.' was all that was written on it. She rolled her eyes 'as if I wasn't going to... well... I guess I havn't taken it in a week.' she thought to herself as she pressed on the bed up and backwards to press herself back against the headboard in order to assist her staying sat up. She reaches over and takes the pill container opening the pod for the day popping the pill in her mouth then taking the glass of water and downing it. She gives a sigh closing her eyes again and rubbing her temples weakly before hearing the door open causing her to open her eyes again to see who it was.

A woman in a skirt and mandarin jacket with the Aihara family crest embroidered on it stepped in and notices Yuzu awake and gives her a smile.

"Ah Lady Aihara I see you are awake this time." she said with a bow

"Please just call me Yuzu." Yuzu said really not wanting to be called lady. She knew this lady was probably one of her grandfathers servants but she genuinely didn't want to be treated like the aristocrat her grandfather was.

"If it pleases you Lady Yuzu." the woman said with another bow causing Yuzu to sigh and give up not having the energy to fight it at the moment. "The Master has sent me to summon you for breakfast." she said. Yuzu gave a sigh and nodded. She had promised her mother the night before that she'd acquiesce to all of her grandfathers rules while she was forced to live with him.

* * *

-Flashback-

Yuzu listlessly and blankly stared ahead as she was guided to the separate minor's area in the police office, where children who where not under legal trouble where taken until their parents or some other legal guardian could claim them. The police officer was gentle and kind to Yuzu gently rubbing her back and giving her words of encouragement and reassurance but they fell on deaf ears as Yuzu's mind had lost itself in her own misery lacking in attention span at the moment without the proper trigger. The officer took her to a couch and grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow for her helping her lay down and would put the blanket over the girl before exiting to call her mother. The Chairman, who had already been at the police station, waited outside the minor's holding area waiting for Ume to arrive.

Once Ume arrived, the panicked woman walked swiftly back to the area guided by the officer. The chairman gave a nod to her and the two spoke for a few minutes before Ume turned her attention on Yuzu, the listless state of the Blonde drawing tears to Ume's eyes that she quickly whiped away. She walked over to a vending machine buying a bottle of water and then entered the area where Yuzu was.

"Yuzu honey... mama's here." Ume said walking up to Yuzu and kneeling next to the couch. Yuzu's gaze slowly moved to take in Ume's face and slowly, over a matter of a minute, Yuzu's listless gaze clenched into one of despair and agony as she starts to sob and wail clenching her eyes shut. Ume's own tears started to flow again as she reached down and wrapped her arms around the girl moving her to a sitting position and sits down on the couch before pulling yuzu close to her and gently started to rock back and forth gently humming a lullaby and stroking Yuzu's hair to try and calm the distraught teenager. After about five minutes of wails Yuzu had calmed down to just a soft whimper. Ume pulled out Yuzu's dosage container and pops open one of the pods and shakes out he pill into her palm. She squeezes Yuzu and says "Open up." to which Yuzu complied taking her medicine. Ume popped the cap off the water bottle and helped Yuzu swallow down a gulp of water with her medicine before popping the top back on the water bottle.

Ume rocks the girl back and forth for a solid 10 minutes humming the lullaby before the Chairman clears his throat to remind Ume he was still there. Ume sighs and nods waving him in before planting a kiss on Yuzu's head before gently pushing her up into a more proper sitting position though would still hold an squeeze Yuzu's hand. "Yuzu, you probably don't want to hear this right now but your grandfather is here to help you." she said. Yuzu looked up at him, her tear filled emeralds providing her with a bit of a blurry vision but she was still able to easily make out the Chairman to whome she simply gave a nod and then hung her head looking down at her lap. "Your grandfather and I have spoken at length about the events today. He thinks, and i've agreed, that the best thing for you right now is some aversion therapy. As such we've decided to have you live with your grandfather for a while alright honey? He's going to take care of you. This doesn't mean I don't love you, quite the contrary. I don't want to let you go but it's important that you are able to handle the world you have to take part of and your grandfather is going to give you the best chance ok?"

Yuzu gave a gentle nod in response. "Yuzu I need you to promise me something. I need you to look at me and promise me that you will try your hardest to listen to your grandfather. He is doing this for your own good." Ume said lifting Yuzu's chin to look directly at her, Ume's darker forest greens searching through Yuzu's flooded emeralds looking to see if her daughters attention was clear enough to truly understand. Yuzu sniffs heavily before giving another nod and clenching her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. Ume gave a soft sad smile and pulled her daughter close wrapping her arms tightly around Yuzu pulling the blonde into a tight hug "I love you sweetheart." she whispered quietly.

"I... l...love you too... mom..." Yuzu stammered back causing Ume to smile and weep holding her daughter for several minutes more as the Chairman watched on.

* * *

-Present day-

Yuzu swung her legs over the side of the bed and pressed off the headboard before stumbling and falling on the ground with a thump and a grunt of pain.

"Oh no! Are you alright Lady Yuzu?" the servant asked quickly entering the room and lowering to assist Yuzu in returning to the bed

"Sorry I'm... low on energy after last night..." she huffed. She had been so tired by the time they arrived at the chairmans home that she hadn't even changed into pajamas and had gone straight to bed still wearing her school uniform. She took the servants hand slowly and weakly standing up taking it step by step as the servant slowly moves around her until she can get an arm under Yuzu's armpit and wrap her arm around Yuzu to support her as they make their way downstairs slowly. By the time they made it to the dining room Yuzu's strength had finally regained at least enough energy to allow her to walk alone. The two enter the dining room where the chairman was waiting. The Servant steps off to the side as yuzu walks forward and bows to her grandfather with a bit of a stumble before catching herself as she stands back up, as much as she didn't want to her mother had made her promise to be respectful.

"Good morning Yuzuko." the chairman said motioning for her to sit to his right. Yuzu walked over and a servant quickly appeared pulling the chair out for her which irked her a bit but it was something she'd have to get used to. She sits down and the servant would push the chair in as two other servants entered the dining room placing plates in front of both the chairman and Yuzu. Their breakfasts contained eggs, toast, fresh fruit, sausage links, steamed rice, oatmeal, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Yuzu would grab her fork and knife and begin to dig in with little table manors having not eaten since breakfast the day prior due to all the commotion going on. "Yuzuko table manners." her grandfather chastised to which Yuzu sighed and slowed down to eat with more proper etiquette.

The two ate in silence until they finished and the table was cleared, Yuzu having not been dismissed yet quietly sat in her chair waiting for what she assumed would be the harsh rule set he was going to impose on her to try and turn her into mei.

"I have revoked your expulsion. You will go back to school tomorrow. I have taken today off to get you used to your temporary life here with me." The chairman said to which yuzu nodded. "You will eat all of your meals with me, you will leave for school with me and you will not come home from school until I do as well. During the time between when you arrive and your classes start, and when your classes end until we leave you will be by my side in my office." he said to which Yuzu frowned but didn't otherwise respond. She didn't like the idea of spending that much time with him but it wasn't like she was getting a choice here.

"While in this house you will be given extra lessons and tutors particularly on weekends. You will not be overwhelmed and you will have free time but at first you will not be allowed out of the house without my company." this particular demand elicited an irritated groan from Yuzu which caused the Chairman to shoot her a glare which silenced her "It is important that you get used to living around and with people who where born in higher status than yourself. In order to aid in this I have hired a therapist whome you will see every morning at school in my office." This time Yuzu dropped a dangerous glare at the Chairman who did not falter nor flinch at the blondes ugly gaze "Your personal feelings on the matter have been noted and discarded... this is for your own good whether you like it or not." The chairman said causing Yuzu to growl under her breath a bit which the chairman simply ignored.

"For today once you have cleaned up and prepared yourself for the day, I shall allow you to explore your new home until lunch after which your mother will be coming over to visit." The chairman said standing "Ailita, please show my granddaughter back to her room so she may clean up." he said to the servant who had fetched Yuzu to begin with who gave the chairman a bow in response and walked over to Yuzu motioning for her to follow.

* * *

Yuzu had been left alone in her room once they returned and she had been going through the budoir and her bag that she had found beneath her bed to see what all her mother had packed for her eventually even managing to find her cellphone which she plugged into its charger before selecting a nice outfit for when her mother arrived and then moved to the bathroom. As she opened the door she was greeted by a black and gold marble Jacuzzi style tub she swore she could swim laps in, a stand alone shower with a full rain system, a high tech bidet toilet in it's own separate area, and a sink with white and gold marble. The floor was a brilliant black and white marble with pink interspersed in cherry blossom flowers.

'what world did I just step into?' she thought to herself a bit overwhelmed by the luxury of the bathroom.

* * *

Hope ya'll are enjoying so far. Please feel free to review and critique and let me know where you want this story to go. I might not take every suggestion but they certainly help me think about where I want to take certain parts of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day I log in I am greeted by support for this story I never expected when I posted this. Over 400 views in just 4 chapters. Sure it isn't as much as some bigger stories out there from more established fanfic writers but for my first fanfic it's an amazing amount of support and love from ya'll. Thank you so much. Let's continue the story.

* * *

After getting over the shock of the overly luxurious bathroom in front of her Yuzu would walk over to the bath and stared blankly for a bit at the touch panel controls. 'This is a bit much...' she thought with a sigh before scanning through the menu's before settling on an option called 'Maximum Relaxation' pressing it and flinched as water started to flooding into the bath from ports in the bottom of the tub. Yuzu sniffed the air as well smelling the scent of chamomile and lavender. 'this thing has built in bath salts? What the hell?!' she though just staring as the bath finished filling up, plenty of bubbles on the top. Yuzu stripped down and walked over to the shower, once again a touch panel with a ton of options. 'why is everything in here so complicated..." she thought going through the menu's finding an option called 'quick bath prep.' and selecting it causing the shower to spring to life, the rain system seeming more like it's name sake than a normal shower.

After Yuzu, quickly showered she walked over to the Jacuzzi and stepped over the ledge. As soon as her foot landed on the grip mat on the bottom the Jacuzzi jets kicked to life causing her to yelp a bit in surprise having not expected the sudden moving water. She sighs feeling a bit stupid before fully getting in and sitting down leaning her head back against the pillow on the edge of the Jacuzzi feeling a soft rhythmic pulse all over her body as the jet's seemed to almost massage her tired body. 'ok, I will never admit this to anyone, but this... this bath is how to live' she thought to herself practically melting into the bath closing her eyes and relaxing. She didn't know when she fell asleep but roughly thirty minutes later she was slowly aware of the rhythmic pulsing had gently changed to erratic pulses to wake her. She gave a yawn stretching as she sat up in the bath 'damn, they really know their product if they have a built in waking system.' she thought as she got out of the bath drying off and changing into the outfit she had prepared.

Yuzu flopped onto her bed and picked up her cellphone thumbing through her messages having a few messages of love from her mother and a ton of messages from Harumi wanting to know what was going on after yesterday. Yuzu shot her a quick message 'I'll explain at school tomorrow.' and then put her phone in her pocket and got up leaving her room... well not her room, the room she was assigned in the chairman's house... her room was on the 6th floor of an apartment building downtown. She sighed to herself walking through the halls of the mansion sort of just ambling having little to do. She walked past a parlor here, a fancy dining room there, an office that way, etc. She wasn't particularly interested in any of the rooms she walked by until she stopped at what seemed to be a music room. There was a gorgeous polished ebony Bosendorfer Imperial grand piano in the center, records and books of what she assumed was sheet music lined the bookshelves, a record player stereo, and tucked away in a corner she saw a case. She walked over to the case picking it up and setting it on the piano bench unzipping it and pulling the lid open.

Yuzu's eyes lit up as she gazed down at one of the most beautiful Stradivarius style violins she had ever seen. The beautiful black lacquered wood with a gentle gold inlay pinstripe around the face, the strings well kept and she'd half to play them to be sure but she swore they where Pirazzi golds by the wound attached to the tailpiece, the fingerboard, the tuning pegs and scroll held the same gold inlay as the face. Yuzu gently pulled the instrument from it's case carefully and gently flipping it over in her hands admiring the work of art. She looked back at the case and sees the bow picking it up and admiring the immaculate untarnished white horsehair and the lacquered and gold accented body of the bow. Yuzu moved the instrument to the playing position and felt as if the instrument melted into the crook of her neck, the chin rest perfectly cradling her chin. She plucked the strings a few times loving the warm if out of tune tones.

Yuzu walked over to the piano playing the E, A, D, and G keys in the violin's range carefully tuning the instrument. Yuzu then raised the instrument back to the playing position and placed the bow gently against the G string and would quickly play through a 3 octave G Major scale. Her smile widened even more at the beautiful tone of the instrument. She breaths deeply closing her eyes and remembering her lessons from what felt so long ago... 6 years since she had played the instrument and yet, it felt as if it was only yesterday as the Blondes fingers began to dance softly across the fingerboard, her bow gliding across the strings with both purpose and a soft grace as she begins the second movement of Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto op. 35 that she mentally transposed to D minor. The sounds it made, as if an angel sang in her ear as she conducted and coaxed the melody from the instrument. She imagined a field of flowers with an overcast sky, as the wind blew gently about lifting petals of flowers into the air and blowing them about. The sky ready to drop rain at any moment as if the music itself was all that kept the serenity of the scene. As the piece neared the more bombastic part where the timpani would normally join she would instead improvise a quiet and soft ending of her own before slowly opening her eyes, a gentle smile upon her lips and tears in her eyes. "This was for you papa." she whispered to herself.

The sound of methodical but genuine clapping at the door would cause the blonde to blush deeply and whip around to see who it was staring face to face with the director who... was he smiling? In all the time she had known him, which wasn't long, Yuzu had never seen the man smile.

"That was truly magnificent Yuzuko." the chairman said still beaming at the blonde with a smile of genuine adoration "What a beautiful rendition of Tchaikovsky's Concerto. Your mother never told me you played the violin."

"That's because I don't... not anymore." Yuzu said looking back to the violin case and would begin putting the instrument back.

"Why is that? You have such a magnificent gift for it. Why would you squander away such talent?" The chairman asked

"That's none of your business." she said curtly closing the case to the violin and zipping it back up

"Yuzuko you are living with me to heal old wounds... of course it is my business." he said sternly. The voice Yuzu was used to hearing from him.

"Some wounds don't heal gramps..." she said putting the instrument back where she had found it.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked "Does it have to do with your father?" his stern gaze affixed to the back of yuzu's head since the blonde had yet to turn around during their conversation.

"Don't talk about him like you know him!" she snapped at him over her shoulder still not turning around

"Do not speak to me with such a disrespectful tone!" The director returned fire

"You St...!" she began before stopping herself and letting out a deep sigh before turning around "Look let's just drop the subject gramps... It's lunch time so Mama should be here any minute right?" she said putting on a strained smile

"Alright you win for now." The director sighed noticing the pain in the girls eyes "We'll discuss this later. For now you are right, it is time for lunch."

* * *

Yuzu and her grandfather moved from the music room down to the dining room where it seemed Ume was just arriving as she was lead there by a servant. Upon seeing her daughter, Ume rushed over and hugged yuzu squeezing her hard and even picking her up off of the ground causing the blonde to squirm and flail a bit "m... mama... I can't breathe!" Yuzu chuckled. Ume let her down but still didn't let go of her.

"Good afternoon sweetheart how are you feeling today?" she asked leaning back a bit so she could look down at her daughter, the forest greens filled with both love and worry as she gazed down at Yuzu who was trying her hardest to hide the pain with a smile but her emeralds would let her down as Ume frowned and simply nodded gently rubbing the back of Yuzu's head. "Anyway let's have some lunch yeah?" she said trying to change the subject. The chairman gave a nod and waved a hand towards the dinner table and the three walked over sitting down at the table, the chairman at the head and Ume to his right with Yuzu to his left. The servants came in and placed plates in front of them. A lunch of filet mignon steak, a tomato bisque soup, some collared greens, a glass of wine for the adults, and sparkling grape juice for yuzu.

Ume and the chairman would idly chat as Yuzu sort of just spaced out and quietly just played with her collared greens rather than eating.

"Yuzu don't play with your food." The chairman said snapping the blonde's attention back to the present

"s...sorry..." she said taking a bite quietly

"So grandpa tells me you played the violin today?" Ume smiled at yuzu who shot her grandfather an ugly look

"You promised me you where going to drop the subject." She scowled

"I said we would discuss it later. It's later now answer your mothers question without the attitude." The chairman said

"It wasn't anything special." Yuzu said "I was just bored."

"I would hardly dismiss that performance with such nonchalance. You should be quite proud of your ability Yuzuko. I haven't heard such a beautiful rendition of that piece before and I pride myself on being an avid listener of classical music." The chairman responded

"Amazing to still hold so much skill after 6 years without practice." Ume said with a smile towards Yuzu.

"Mom... stop." Yuzu said quietly

"6 years? Incredible." the chairman said

"Yeah she hasn't practiced or played since her father died. He was an amazing talent and he and Yuzu..." Ume began before suddenly being interrupted by a shouting Yuzu.

"I SAID STOP!" Yuzu said slamming her fists on the table causing her tomato bisque to spill into her lap, the hot soup scalding her a bit causing her to hiss a bit and stand abruptly. Though her face was hidden, the slight shuddering of her shoulders and the occasional droplet of water falling from her face would indicate that she was sobbing.

"Yuzuko what is the meaning of this outburst?!" her grandfather responded stern and a bit angry though he would snap his fingers at a servant to come over and help Yuzu clean but when they got close to Yuzu she would hold a hand out to stop them away from her

"Yuzu it's been 6 years... you have to move on." Ume said with concern as she stood and would start moving around the table to try and comfort yuzu

"I CAN'T MOVE ON! MOVING ON MEANS FORGETTING HIM AND I WILL NEVER FORGET DAD!" She screamed at her mother raising her tear stained face with agony and rage etched across it. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT OF ME?!" she screamed before dropping her head and arms again "Forget it... none of you understand... no one does." she whispered

"S... sweetheart..." Ume said moving closer and attempting to caress yuzu's face but Yuzu would slap her hand away before turning and sprinting off to her room.

"Yuzuko get back here!" the chairman shouted

"Yuzu!" Ume called after her before sighing and drooping her shoulders "I did it again... twice in two days i've stepped on her feelings without thinking." she sighed sitting back down at the table and cradling her head in her hands "I'm an awful mother."

"No you're not." the chairman sighed "I think her wound with her fathers death is just much deeper than anyone may have realized... even you." he said gently patting Ume's shoulder "We should probably allow her some time before talking to her this evening." he said looking off where Yuzu had run off

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Feel free to leave critiques, suggestions, or even just comments on the way you feel in the reviews. Ya'll are great.


	6. Chapter 6

*shenron voice* Your wish has been granted! *cough cough* aight enough of that. Ask and ye shall receive. This chapter and the next chapter will be POV chapters for Harumi and Mei respectively. As always I am utterly stunned by the love and support. Ya'll are awesome. Enjoy.

* * *

Harumi chokes a bit on her food reading the text. "THAT'S ALL YOU SEND ME?!" She shouts standing up causing many other girls in the lunch room to look at her in confusion.

"Hey! Quiet down your disturbing everyone else!" a girl with pig tails like corkscrews and a student council badge on her arm scolded Harumi as she walked up to the loud girl

"Eh sorry vice-prez." Harumi sighed sitting back down with a huff

"And you know texting is against school rules!" the vice-president said holding her hand out for Harumi's phones

"Ah come on I'm just worried about my friend!" Harumi said begging to not have her phone taken from her

"Why are you even friends with that delinquent? You know she's gonna get expelled for her actions yesterday so why are you worried about someone you shouldn't be spending time with?" Himeko said

"She's not getting expelled." she said pulling her cellphone back up and showing the text she had received to Himeko. Himeko read the text and then plucked the cellphone from the plum haired girls hand confiscating it causing her to cry out "HEY!"

"I told you, texting is against the rules and you know it! Also, I highly doubt that this is much conformation of anything given its source. If she doesn't get expelled i'll hang out with you and her for a week." Himeko smirked

"You better be prepared to eat those words cause I'll hold you to that!" Himeko sneered back standing up and before Himeko realized it Harumi had plucked her phone from Himeko's hand and ran off

"TANIGUCHI! GET BACK HERE!" Himeko shouted trying to chase after her.

* * *

Harumi sighed flopping on her bed having gotten home after school but still hadn't recieved anything else from Yuzu. 'you lose your shit at the chairman, he loses his shit at you, the student council president beats the living shit out of you, and your just gonna try and explain that in person as if that was completely normal?' she thought still staring at the five word text message. 'i'll explain at school tomorrow.' was all she got. "Yuzucchi we may have only known each other for a few days but you make me worry." she said out loud to herself with a sigh.

-Flashback-

"Yuzucchi going to jail isn't worth it just go!" Harumi said, her heart beat pounding not wanting her new friend to get expelled.

"No Harumi! This ass hole needs to learn their are people in this world who don't fear his fuckery! That don't fear his bullshit! That he can't just toy with peoples lives and get away with it like the garbage tear human being he is!" Yuzu spat at the chairman. Mei who had been trembling nearby listening steps forward swiftly and shoves yuzu to the ground causing the blonde to gasp in surprise. The raven haired girl lunges forward on top of the blonde and swings down with a fist smashing her hand into the side of Yuzu's face causing the blonde to let out a pained yelp. Mei swings with her other hand slamming the blondes head to the other side and then grabs her by the throat picking her up slightly and slamming her back against the concrete, the Blonde's leg's flailing and her hands around mei's as she tried to get out of the girls grip grunting and yelping as she is slammed around by the raging raven haired girl.

Harumi was stunned and frozen in place at the sudden violent display of the otherwise utterly stoic and unflappably calm student council president. She just stared unable to help Yuzu as mei slammed her fists across the blondes face and starting trying to choke out and slam the blonde against the pavement.

"MEI THAT'S ENOUGH!" The chairman shouted at mei stepping forward and pulling at the raven-haired girls collar pulling her off of yuzu who instinctively curled up in a ball after the savage beating coughing as she regained her breath.

Harumi was able to regain her senses as the chairman finally put a stop to the assault and Harumi immediately moved forward to try and comfort yuzu gently placing her hands on the blondes shoulder a few tears creeping down her face as she was freaked out from the savage display mei had shown. Harumi gently squeezed Yuzu's arm feeling even worse when tears started to escape the shocked and battered blondes clenched eyes.

"Taniguchi-san." the chairman said sternly causing harumi to look up at the man who looked like he was ready to decapitate someone with the amount of anger in his gaze "You would do well to stay away from such delinquents. You wouldn't want it to affect your place here at the academy. Your classes are starting. You should go and make sure not to be late for homeroom."

"But Yuzucchi is hurt I can't-" she began before getting interrupted

"You are running late as it is. You would be wise to hurry." The chairman said rage still dripping in his voice. Harumi looked back to yuzu before giving an exasperated cry before standing up

"Yes director." she said weakly before taking one last look at Yuzu balled up on the ground before turning and leaving her friend on the pavement "I'm sorry please forgive me!" she whispered under her breath

-Present day-

Harumi still felt terrible for leaving Yuzu on the pavement like she had and really wanted to know what had happened. She sighs heavily and get's up heading out of her bedroom "Grandma i'm gonna head out a bit i'll be back for dinner!" she calls out getting her shoes on and grabbing her jacket. Yuzu had given Harumi her home adress but no home phone number so Harumi decided she'd go over to speak with Yuzu directly. She shoots her a text warning her she was coming over and heads out in the direction of her best friends apartment.

* * *

Harumi knocked on the apartment door checking her phone to make sure she had the right number on it and waited hearing a couple of voices inside and some movement before the door opens up and Harumi stairs dumb foundedly at Mei. "What the hell are you doing at Yuzucchi's home?!" she asks

"I live here." Mei replied before turning around "Mother, Yuzu's friend from school is here."

"Mother? Wait wait wait... are you two actually related?!" Harumi said as Ume walked over to the hall with a soft smile

"Ah hello, Taniguchi-san was it? Yuzu hasn't told me much about you please come in!" Ume said

"Uh... a... alright... and you can just call me Harumi." Harumi said stepping past mei and taking her shoes off and hanging her jacket on the coat rack in the hall before following Ume deeper into the apartment glancine at Mei for a bit still not sure why she was here "uh where's yuzu at?" she asked

"Yuzu is currently living with her grandfather for a while... She's going through a tough time right now." Ume sighed "Can I get you something to drink?" she said pulling a chair out at the table for Harumi to sit at.

"Uh no thanks... I'm good. W... what happened with Yuzu after the incident at school? And if you don't mind my asking but why is the student-council president here?"

"I married Mei's father." ume explained sitting down opposite to Harumi "Mei is Yuzu's step-sister. As for Yuzu..." Ume sighed "I don't know how much you two have told each other and really I don't know how she'll feel about me telling you this but if you seriously want to be her friend you'll have to know and understand Yuzu's mental state."

"Mental state? Is Yuzu mentally unstable?" Harumi ask sounding very concerned completley glossing over the 'yuzu and the student council president are step-sisters' part

"I wouldn't call it unstable. She has serious and sometimes crippling depression resulting from the death of her birth father six years ago. She was very close to him and has never been able to get over it. She takes medicine for it but since we moved I had forgotten to remind her to take her medicine and she whent a while without taking it. The Incident yesterday was partially caused by her mental state without her medicine." Ume explained

"Yuzu's... depressed?" Harumi said stunned by the bombshell that was just dropped in her lap "H... how can I tell in the future if she hasn't taken her medicine? What can I do to keep her out of trouble that her condition would affect? What can I do?" Harumi suddenly riddled off questions wanting to help her friend as much as possible feeling hurt knowing that her friend was suffering so much

"Just be there for her as her friend." Ume chuckled at the plum haired girls concern "She won't appreciate bieng babied so don't be too overt about the ways you help her or you may cause the opposite problem of what you intended." Harumi nodded quietly blushing a bit at her outburst. "I am glad that Yuzu has found such a concerned friend though. In the past six years she's only really had two or three friends and I can't say they seemed to care quite as much as you do, and you've just met her. You are quite a kind sould Harumi." Ume beamed softly at the plum haired girl causing her to blush a bit

"I j...just know what it's like to be new at school. I don't have the wide group of friends the way other girls do at the school that they've known for so long so when I saw Yuzucchi and I saw the way other girls reacted to her, I knew immediatly she'd be someone I could relate to." Harumi said

"Understandable, but sometimes selfish reasons help the other person more than you might think." Ume said with a smile

"r...right..." harumi said rubbing the back of her head before getting an alert on her phone which she grabbed instantly thinking it might be a text from yuzu but instead seeing it was a voice mail from her grandmother causing her to sigh "well I'd like to talk more but my grandmother wants me home for dinner so I gotta go." she said standing up.

"That's alright i'm going back over to see yuzu anyway. I'll let her know you stopped by and tell her to text you more." Ume said also standing up

"Thanks..." Harumi said with a bow before giving a wave and heading out back home. 'Yuzucchi I'm so sorry I didn't know... I would have tried harder to help you... I promise i'll never let you suffer alone again.' she thought

* * *

Bit of a shorter chapter here but Harumi doesn't know too much as of yet so I think what she learned in this chapter will change her interactions quite a bit with Yuzu in future chapters. Hope ya'll enjoy. Next chapter will be a Mei POV.


	7. Chapter 7

Got some extra time to myself today so time for Mei's POV chapter. 680+ views ya'll are awesome. Let's get this started

* * *

"I'm home." Mei said as she entered the apartment taking her shoes off and placing them orderly on the floor.

"Welcome home Mei, is your grandfather with you?" Ume asked as she sat up from the couch where she had been laying and trying to relax at least a little bit while waiting for the chairman to arrive.

"Huh? No, why would he be?" Mei asked confused looking to her step-mother who she could see had a very rosey hue to her face indicating she had been drinking but her face was also very puffy indicating she had been crying. "Are you alright mother? Did Yuzuko do something else?"

"I need to talk to him..." Ume sighed "I need to speak with the both of you." she grabbed the pill container and stood up from the couch staggering slightly before walking over to the dining table sitting down "Go ahead and get changed. Your grandfather should be here soon. I'll explain when he is here to the both of you." Mei looked at her and at the pill container for a moment not entirely sure what was going on before giving a nod and heading to her room to get changed.

'What's with the pills? Mother must have pretty severe anxiety though with a daughter like that who can blame her I suppose.' Mei though as she changed

Mei changed quickly and returned sitting down at the table across from her mother waiting for her to say something though it seemed like she was serious about waiting for her grandfather to arrive. Mei quietly sat upright ant attentive looking over her step mother with a stoic face but inwardly she worried a bit. It was unfair of Yuzu to put such a burden on the woman the way she had. Speaking of which where was the blonde idiot? She didn't seem to be here. Did mother leave her in jail at the police station? Would certainly serve the delinquent right. Mei eyed the pill container though still curious as to what exactly was in it.

Roughly twenty minutes of awkward silence later, there was a knock at the door. Ume stood up and walked to the door opening it to reveal the chairman, looking stern and composed as ever. "Good evening Mr. Aihara." she said giving a bow and standing to the side allowing him in. "Can I get you something to drink? It's been rough for all of us i'm sure." she said

"Good evening... Ume was it? I would prefer to make this quick as possible so I will have to decline your offer for a drink." he said entering the apartment. He spots Mei and gives a gruff grunt of acknowledgment of her presence but otherwise returned his attention to Ume. Mei simply nodded acknowledging his presence as well though she was quite curious and concerned as to why he was there. He wasn't seriously considering Yuzu as apart of the family was he?

* * *

-Flashback-

Mei knocked on the chairman's office door "You called for me grandfather?" she said

"Come in Mei." the chairman responded

Mei opened the door stepping inside the stately office closing the door behind her and walking forward standing attentive in front of her grandfathers desk waiting for the man to speak who was filing paperwork she assumed was probably the delinquent's expulsion papers.

"I just received a call from your new step mother." The director said still working through paperwork crossing things out and signing next to them.

'probably trying to apologize for the delinquent and beg for her spot back in the school I'm sure.' Mei thought

"Why didn't you tell me Yuzuko was your step sister?" he said looking up at her sternly from the paper work as he sat his pen down on top of them and leaned back in his leather chair placing his fingers in a pensive scholars cradle. A look Mei understood to be often irritation but sometimes curiosity

"It seemed irrelevant to the situation at the time." Mei replied

"Family is never irrelevant." The director replied. "Do you realize how sending one of our own to jail looks?"

"She is my step-sister but she is not family." Mei replied "She is an Aihara by marital connections of our parents and little more."

"She still bares our name Mei." the director snapped sternly "For any Aihara to be sent to jail is a disgrace to our entire family name and more importantly being sent by another of us is even worse. While I take full responsibility for such an action, I ask that you do not hide familial connections behind your distaste for the way they act."

"She was breaking school rules and her reaction was uncalled for, familial ties should not deter discipline." Mei replied stoically

"This is not up for debate Mei. Discipline can be metered out in a more productive and will do less damage to our family name." The Director responded

"Why are you defending her?" Mei asked confused. She was a delinquent who broke the rules and who's response when called on it was utterly vile.

"I am protecting the family name as I always have Mei." The chairman said. "Further more you do not deserve to call anyone out on their lack of discipline today after such a shameful showing this morning." The chairman glared over his fingers at the raven-haired girl. "Such an act could of gotten us sued where it not for your step-mothers naivety on the subject and familial connection to us."

"I couldn't just stand there and let her spout such putrid vile despicable hate at us!" Mei retorted

"SILENCE!" the director shouted back "You assaulted someone over a few inconsequential words Mei! If she had bruised or defended herself in the police report you could have been in a much greater amount of trouble! Think before you act! You are the heir to the Aihara name. You do not get the luxury of impulsive recklessness!"

Mei did her best to keep her emotions hidden though a bit of anger and betrayal would seep through the cracks in her stoic behavior which the director would notice but not comment on.

"Of course grandfather my apologies." she said "I will do my best to avoid such outbursts in the future."

"Now go... I have an expulsion to revoke." he said returning to the paperwork crossing things out and signing his name

"Of course grandfather." Mei said giving a bow and exiting the office.

* * *

-Present day-

"Of course sir." Ume said entering deeper into the apartment and offering him a seat at the head of the table which he took. Mei would sit down next to him while Ume remained standing. Ume pulled the pill container out of her pocket and placed it on the table before bowing deeply to the senior Aihara prompting a bit of confusion from mei."Please if you can find it in your heart, forgive my Yuzuko for today." she said remaining in her deep bow. "She wasn't herself today, she's hurting deeply. I know it's no excuse, I won't try to make this into one. I can only apologize and explain." The Chairman looked at Ume with a nearly imperceptible change to his outwards expression though Mei who had been used to seeing him noticed the ever so slight change as surprise which further surprised her as he normally did not show any cracks in his stoic expressions.

"Yuzuko has fought with serious depression since her father died." Ume began to explain still staying in her deep bow of respect for the senior Aihara. "I am deeply sorry for her actions today, she feels little more than pain, anger, and sadness when she hasn't taken her medicine in a while. I am a terrible mother, I haven't remembered to remind her to take her medicine since we moved. I promise she is a good girl at heart she just has a hard time dealing with higher class people ever since the accident."

Hearing that Yuzuko was fighting with such a serious case of depression hit Mei like a truck. 'I assaulted her and she was... oh god what have I done?' Mei thought to herself. 'I'm a terrible person... no worse... I'm a terrible step sister.' The black haired girl raised a hand to her hair taking a few strands and fiddling with them in deep contemplation.

"Ume sit down and explain to me what it is your talking about." The chairman said motioning towards the chair across from Mei next to him.

Ume looked up and sighed standing back up walking over and sitting down. "Yuzu's father died six years ago in a drunk driving accident. Yuzu was closer to her dad than anyone. She loved him so much that his death crushed her. She couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye at his funeral, as if the mere act of abstaining from doing so would keep him alive in her heart, but she knew he was gone. The man that struck and killed my husband was from a well off family. I've tried to push it all out of my mind as much as possible to try and be here in the present for Yuzu, I've forgotten his name, but I still remember the man's face clearly. The man had not a single ounce of remorse for what he had done. He took away my best friend and husband, but most importantly..." Ume's hands balled into fists "He took away Yuzu's father." Tears began to stream down Ume's face which she brushed away as best she could.

'No wonder she's depressed. I miss my father deeply and I haven't seen him in five years, and he's still alive. She can't even speak to him anymore. He's gone.' Mei though gripping more tightly on her hair

Ume and her grandfather continued to speak as Mei continued to grip her hair and think about the situation 'I was too hasty to pass judgment. She didn't deserve any of what she is going through today and it's just as much my fault as anyone else. I'll have to make it up to her.'

"I... I see." Ume replied to something the chairman had just said looking over at Mei who's head was now hung in shame as she played with her hair nervously. A shocking sight to Ume as the girl was normally so naturally reserved. "I will forgive you, the both of you... now at the moment we have a greater concern. I haven't been able to contact Yuzuko all day. She ran away from home when I confronted her about the events from this morning after picking her up from the police station." Ume explained which caused the chairman to sigh.

'your forgiveness means nothing to me... I have to ask her... she has to be the one to forgive me for what I've done.' Mei thought

"I will be off now. Mei. I suggest you apologize to your step-mother. And if you get the chance, to Yuzuko." Mei gave a nod

'of course I am going to apologize... but will she accept it?' the chairman grunted in response to her head nod before heading out of the apartment.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed. Next chapter we'll be back to yuzu.


	8. Chapter 8

Aight quick warning, this chapter get's dark... -WARNING- Self harm and depression are a thing in this chapter leave now it that's difficult for you to deal with -Warning-. Aside from that thank you all for your continued love and support for this story. 730+ views and counting. Much appreciation to you all. Alright here comes the feels train.

* * *

"Yuzu!" Ume called after her before sighing and drooping her shoulders "I did it again... twice in two days I've stepped on her feelings without thinking." she sighed sitting back down at the table and cradling her head in her hands "I'm an awful mother."

"No you're not." the chairman sighed "I think her wound with her fathers death is just much deeper than anyone may have realized... even you." he said gently patting Ume's shoulder "We should probably allow her some time before talking to her this evening." he said looking off where Yuzu had run off

"I suppose. I'll head home for a bit. I should be there for Mei when she get's off school and I should get something special for Yuzuko. I know this situation is hard on her." Ume said sighed standing up. "I'll be back before dinner time." Ume gave the chairman a bow and then heads out heading back to her apartment.

* * *

Yuzu's feet pounded against the wood flooring as she sprinted down the hall leaping up several steps at a time flying past Ailita, the blonde sobbing as she sprinted

"Lady Yuzu what's wrong? Wait!" Ailita said turning and running after the girl. Yuzu sprinted across the mansion and almost slides into her assigned bedroom as she stumbles to stop and turn around to slam the door and throw the deadbolt on the door before throwing herself on the bed sobbing and curling up into as tight a fetal position ball as she can. Ailita catches up and wiggles the door handdle and knocks on the door "Lady Yuzu... Lady Yuzu... please open the door... talk to me what's wrong?" Ailita said knocking on the door. Ailita continued to knock on the door calling for Yuzu for a few minutes before the chairman arrived.

"Leave her be for now Ailita. She needs some time alone." the chairman told her before walking up to the door "Yuzuko... if you would like to talk I will be in my office on this floor and if you'd prefer Ailita will remain somewhere on this floor as well." He said before turning and walking away. Ailita frowned at this result but sighed and nodded to the chairman and would walk off to clean something though she'd spend the whole time worrying about Yuzu.

Yuzu sobbed for over an hour until she neither had tears left to cry nor sobs to utter instead lying on the plush silken bed listlessly clutching the pillow to her chest as she stared blankly at the wall. Memories of her father running through her mind while being then immediately followed by the memory of the pictures of the crash scene and his mangled body. 'Daddy's not coming home tonight.' her mothers words trying to hide the facts from Yuzu still echoing in her mind.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Mama I saw the photo's." the young 10 year old Yuzu said her head hung low "Dad's not in the hospital is he? He's not coming home ever again... is he?" she said trying to hold back her tears as her fists clenched so tight they became entirely white as each of her squeezed joints popped and cracked from the pressure she was exerting.

"Daddy's gonna be gone for a while he just needs some rest though he's-" Ume continued to try to lie

"DAD'S DEAD! I SAW THE PICTURES STOP LIENG TO ME!" Yuzu said her voice cracking as the little blonde lost her composure and began to shake violently

"Yuzu I'm sorry..." the distraught mother said pulling Yuzu close, the contact of the older woman instantly melting through the last of Yuzu's resistance as the 10 year old began to wail

"WHY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY?! WHY MY PAPA?! WHY HIM?! WHAT'D HE DO TO DISERVE TO DIE?! WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE DADDY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY?!" The little blonde screamed pounding her fists on her mother in utter futility, sobbing, screaming with a cracking voice, and wailing in anguish "DADDY PROMISED WE WHERE GONNA TAKE THE WORLD STAGE TOGETHER! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE?! WHY?! HE CAN'T DIE! WHY?! WHY HIM WH-HY?!" Ume sobbed shaking and feeling utterly sick to her stomach both from her own anguish and from her daughters but she held on to Yuzu tightly rocking back and forth and sobbing out a sad lullaby melody through her own tears as she shakily and gently rubbed her daughters hair

"I don't know why honey. Bad things happen to good people." Ume said softly her voice cracking wildly as she spoke through her own tears.

"BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?! WHY?!" Yuzu screamed before burying her face into her mothers stomach as the two slowly sank to the ground and Ume held her daughter sharing in her anguish not moving until poor little Yuzu had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

-Present Day-

Yuzu lay where she was staring at the wall for several hours before finally getting out of her bed to use the bathroom. While washing her hands she stared into the mirror at herself staring into her own dead looking eyes, at her seemingly dulling golden locks, staring at her pale skin. Yuzu grabbed the toiletries kit her mother had packed for her and rummaged through it pulling out her razor quietly staring at the blades in the pink device. Yuzu started to slam the handle of it against the counter top over and over again digging her nails into the seams wher the device would be assembled . When it didn't pop open she'd smash it against the counter more and more until finally she managed to pop the damaged device open dropping out the metal blades.

Yuzu stared blankly at the little metal razor sharp blades and reaches out picking one up fumbling with it in her fingers having little to no feeling in her numb appendages at the moment. She get's a firm grip on it between her fingers and raises it to her left arm, the metal blade easily slicing through her flesh leaving a trail of crimson and the searing pain reminding her that her arm was still there, that she was still there, that she was still alive. But the feeling dulled and faded all to quickly, and Yuzu couldn't let that happen. She began to score her flesh hissing at the pain that reminded her of her presence covering her arm in small cuts , her arm slowly coating itself in her own blood, each cut more rough and swifter than the last. In her self destructive frenzy, Yuzu would swap the blade to her injured arm and start slicing up her good arm and then back until both of her forearms where covered in red and the searing pain could be felt all over. She let's out a scream holding her head. Her voice still worked, she was still here.

"Yuzu are you alright honey? Let me in!" Yuzu heard her mothers voice. Yuzu looked at the alarm clock and saw the time. 6:30 pm. Dinner.

"SHIT!" she whisper shouts to herself realizing the voice wasn't just her imagination. How would her mother react if she saw this mess. "NO STAY OUT! I'M NOT HUNGRY!" she shouts though she knew it wouldn't work as she scrambles to hide the razor and clean up the blood every where before trying to wash the blood off her amrs 'SHIT SHIT SHIT!' she cursed in her mind as the blood kept coming from her wounds

* * *

Ume returned to the Aihara mansion for dinner. She followed the servant that let her in to the chairman's office "How is she?" she asked immediately

"She hasn't left her room nor has she spoken to anyone." The chairman sighed "It's time for dinner however so we should go try and get her I suppose." he said as he stood from his desk

"Let me try first please. I want to talk to her alone for a bit" Ume said to which the chairman nodded

"I will meet you two at the dinner table then." The chairman said

"Thank you." Ume replied before heading over to where Yuzu's room was. She heard a sudden scream from Yuzu as she walked and hurried faster to the door. She placed a hand on the handle and tried to open the door but felt it locked. "Yuzu are you alright honey? Let me in!" she said with concern. She heard a muffled sound followed by Yuzu's cracking voice

"NO STAY OUT! I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Yuzu shouted.

"Open the door Yuzu!" Ume said sounding much more panicked jostling the handle. "Open the door or I'm breaking it down!" she could tell something was wrong with yuzu and given her current state, Ume dreaded to think what the girl could be doing. The Scream had also attracted the attention of the director and Ailita who had both arrived to see what was wrong "Do you have keys to this door?" Ume asked hurriedly to Ailita upon seeing her

"Yes I'll hurry and go get them!" Ailita said turning to leave

"That's not good enough! I'm sorry about your door Mr. Aihara." she said before stepping back away from the door before launching a front kick at the door right next to the lock driving the heel of her foot into the door smashing into it and repeating several times hearing the wood splinter with each kick "Shit what is this made of?!" she shouted before launching one final crazy powerful kick smashing the door open ripping the lock away from the rest of the door stepping over it as it falls to the floor. Ume runs over to the bathroom door and freezes seeing a distraught blonde looking back at her with bleeding wrists and forearms

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ume shouted at Yuzu rushing forward and taking the now sobbing again blonde's hands and examining the ungodly sight. Yuzu weakly attempted to pull away from Ume but she had a tight grip on her daughters hands and refused to let go. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Ume shouted before dragging the girl over to the sink to start washing out the grizzly wounds.

"LET ME GO!" Yuzu cracked

"SO YOU CAN CONTINUE TO DO THIS?! HELL NO!" Ume shouted at her "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME MADE YOU THINK THAT THIS WAS THE ANSWER TO YOUR PROBLEMS?!"

"SHUT UP IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY ROOM TO TALK DRINKING YOURSELF INTO OBLIVION TO FORGET!" Yuzu shouted back wincing as her mother roughly scrubbed her arm and lathered the wounds with stinging soap

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Ume returned fire

"HOW?! HOW IS THAT DIFFERENT?! YOU ANNIHALATE YOUR LIVER FOR WHAT?! SO YOU CAN FORGET!" Yuzu shouted

"AND HOW IS THIS HELPING YOU FORGET HUH?!" Ume growled

"I DON'T FORGET! THAT'S YOUR JOB!" Yuzu shouted which received her a slap across the face, a stinging red hand print left upon her cheek

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" Ume growled before returning to scrubbing Yuzu's arm's even rougher now

"That's all you do... you shut down when someone proves you wrong!" Yuzu growled "You forgot about dad! What he meant to you! You just make decisions without thinking about how they affect your family!"

"I said shut up!" Ume growled lethally

"NO I'M DONE DOING EVERYTHING YOUR WAY!" Yuzu shouted managing to yank her arm away from Ume "I KNOW YOUR MY MOM AND I KNOW YOU MEAN YOUR BEST BUT YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DO AND HOW IT AFFECTS ME! YOU MARRIED SOME GUY WITHOUT EVER EVEN LETTING ME MEET HIM, YOU MOVED US TO TOKYO WITHOUT TALKING TO ME ABOUT IT FIRST! YOU EVEN SOLD DAD'S VIOLIN WITHOUT ASKING ME AND HE WILLED IT TO ME!" she said now breathing heavily and looking even paler than before

"Yuzu I had no choice when it came to the violin we needed the money stop holding that against me!" Ume said starting to break down. Everything her daughter was saying was true. She never once thought about talking to Yuzu before acting but she was the parent it was her job to do what was best for her child whether she liked it or not right?

"IT WAS... WASN'T YOURS... TO... To... to sss... " Yuzu stammers hard of breath and unable seemingly to catch it.

"Yuzu?" Her mother said "Are you alright?" but the words fell on deaf ears as the Blonde collapsed, slamming into the tile below. "YUZU!" Ume screamed in fear

* * *

Hehehe cliff hanger! Oh the juicy drama and the feels train! I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter ^.^ as always please leave me a review with your thoughts, critiques, or suggestions. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright time for Ch. 9. Much thanks and love to you all who continue to read my work. Almost to 1k views. Let's get this started.

* * *

Ch 9.

"Mild dehydration, anemia, a bit of blood loss, and a level of cortisol I had to measure twice to confirm the number. I honestly didn't know someone that small could create that much cortisol in twenty four hours." the doctor explained to the chairman as Ume held the sleeping Blondes bandage wrapped hand in her hospital room just staring at the ground ruefully. "We have her on an IV drip and some antibiotics to prevent any infections in her lacerations as well as some pain meds. She's asleep right now but she should regain consciousness in an hour or less. She should be ok to go back home after she wakes and ok to return to school tomorrow. Just be sure she get's plenty of water, relaxation, and therapy."

"Thank you doctor." the chairman said giving a nod as the doctor bows before leaving. The chairman moved his gaze over to Yuzu and Ume walking into the room and standing at the foot of the bed "She'll be fine." the chairman said.

"I never should have left her alone." Ume whispered "I should have run after her, confronted her, and comforted her." tears began to fall down ume's face "I could have prevented this."

"No you couldn't have." the chairman said "Yuzuko is a stubborn girl and in the mental state she was in when she ran away from us she wouldn't have listened. She might have gotten violent in order to get away-" the chairman was then cut off by Ume

"That would have been better than this!" ume said squeezing Yuzu's hand. "I can handle a few kicks and punches, a temper tantrum... this, this hurts more than anything she can throw at me. To see her hurt like this."

"You can not blame yourself for her actions Ume." the chairman said

"Of course I can. I raised her." Ume replied

"no, you are raising her. To say you have raised her implies that you are finished. But to even once think that you are done influencing the way your child, the way anyone in your family, grows before you are in your grave is both naieve and unfair to them." The chairman said walking over to yuzuko's other side and reaching down to gently squeeze the unconscious blondes hand as well "She will come to you with many problems as she grows. Their will be times where you hold immense pride for her and times when she will frustrate you to no end. All you can do is trust your judgment." The chairman let go of the blondes hand

"I'm taking her home tonight." Ume said moving her gaze from the floor to looking at Yuzuko.

"So long as she is at school tomorrow I will allow it." the chairman said

"How can you expect her to go to school when she's like this?" Ume looked up angrily at the chairman

"Yuzuko's education is important to her future. I also think that spending time alone may not be healthy for her given her current mindset. A distraction such as going to school and seeing her friend again would be best I believe."

"I still don't think it's a good id-" ume began

"The doctor himself recommended it." The chairman said. Ume sighed. She didn't feel like it was her place to argue with a doctor but she had a nagging feeling that it was still not a good idea.

"Fine." she said simply.

* * *

Yuzu groaned as the sun dipped low enough to allow the rays to shine directly on her bringing her to a more lucid state. She groans slowly opening her eyes and blinking at the room around her hearing the sounds of people talking and bustling about nearby. She blinks a few times clearing her blurry vision and realizes she was in the hospital, quietly watching the doctors and nurses walk by. She looks down at her bandaged arms, one with an IV stint buried underneath attached to a now nearly empty IV bag. Her other held by her mothers hand.

"I'm still here honey." Yuzu hear her mothers voice off to her right and she rolled her head slowly to look at her, feeling the worried gaze of the woman piercing into Yuzu trying to determine what was wrong and how she could fix it

"I..." yuzu said... "I'm sorry mama..." Yuzu said as a few tears began to roll down her face

"It's alright sweetheart." Ume said leaning forward to embrace her daughter pulling her close and rubbing her back gently

"I wanna go home." Yuzu said between near silent sobs

"I want you to come home." Ume replied holding Yuzu until the blonde calmed down. "Alright I'm going to go sign some papers for your release I'll be right back." she said to Yuzu calmly before getting up

"W... where's gramps?" Yuzu asked

"Your coming home tonight. He didn't need to be here so he went home." Ume said with a sad soft smile "I'll be right back." and Ume left to sign Yuzu's release papers.

* * *

"We're home." Ume called out as she and Yuzu entered the apartment, Ume firmly but gently holding Yuzu's bandage covered hand who had been staying close to her mother the entire way back from the hospital almost like a young child.

"Welcome home." Mei said as she exited her room having been working on student council work and spots Yuzu. Mei frowns seeing Yuzu remembering what she had done to the poor girl the last time they had been around each other. "Welcome home, Yuzuko." Mei said

"Yuzu is fine..." Yuzu said quietly still not looking up from the floor.

"Go lie down on the couch while I get dinner started." Ume said pulling Yuzuko close and kissing the top of her head before letting go of Yuzu's hand as Yuzu nodded and crossed her bandage swaddled arms across her body holding them close as she walked over to the couch. Mei eyed the bandages on her arms for a moment before walking into the kitchen to speak to Ume.

"Mother, may I ask what happened to Yuzuko? She seems upset. And what happened to her arms?" Mei asked Ume

"We'll talk later Mei." Ume said "Tonight I need to focus on Yuzuko alright?" Mei looked at Ume for a bit before simply nodding and returning to her bedroom for a few moments before coming out to the couch with a packet of papers which she placed on the coffee table in front of Yuzu.

"I took the liberty of retrieving your homework for you from the teachers from the past two days. If you need help feel free to ask." Mei said. Yuzu looked up at her, a dead and blank expression in her eye devoid of the fire the raven-haired girl had come to expect from her

"Thanks." Yuzu said a bit confused as she was certain the black haired girl still hated her so what was with the sudden willingness to help. Yuzu sat up and took the papers and would bring her knees up to her chest as she began reading through her assignments.

"We'll worry about the homework after dinner just set it aside for now and rest Yuzu." Ume called from the kitchen where she was working on dinner.

"There's a lot here, it might be better to start now. I can help her." Mei said

"Just leave it alone, no point in stressing her out right after getting back from the hospital." Ume said shooting a glare at Mei to get her to back off. Yuzu just quietly continued to look through the homework but otherwise didn't comment on ether's point of view.

"That seems irresponsible." Mei said turning to look back at her step mother "With this much work she's likely to run out of time and her assignments will be late."

"She just got out of the hospital Mei!" Ume said slamming her palms against the counter "Show a little compassion!" the loud noise caused Yuzu to jump a bit

"Mama she's just trying to help..." Yuzu said turning to look over her shoulder at Ume worried about her current attitude and hoping she wouldn't turn the attitude on Yuzu. Ume blinked at the concerned blonde and sighed

"Your right I'm sorry. If you want to work on it go ahead but if it starts to frustrate you take a break alright?" Ume said to which Yuzu nodded. Mei looked bewildered at what just happened but shakes her head and returns her attention to Yuzu who was now sorting her homework into subject before picking up her math homework and the textbook kept under the coffee table in order to begin. Mei went back into her bedroom grabbing her own homework and brought it back out to the coffee table sitting down next to Yuzu and would continue working on her own work but bieng out here she'd be available to help Yuzu with her work should she need it.

An awkward silence fell over the three women as Yuzu and Mei worked on their homework and Ume continued to work on dinner while taking occasional glances over at Yuzu worried about the state of the blonde. After a while Ume had finished making dinner and moved the serving plates over to the dining table "Alright girls, dinner time pencils down." she said. Yuzu and Mei stood up leaving their homework where it was and came over to eat. "So Mei how was your day at school?" Ume said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"It went as any other day did." Mei said with a shrug

"How's Harumi? Based on her texts I assume she was pretty wigged out..." Yuzu asked

"Taniguchi-san has been acting differently since..." Mei suddenly went silent and looked down

"Since the incident at the front gate." Yuzu finished her sentence for her

"Yuzu I never got the chance before so I want to apologize to you for-" Mei began

"Theirs no need to apologize. What I said was hateful and I wasn't exactly myself at the time. I shouldn't have gotten involved between you and grandfathers argument." Yuzu replied quietly focusing on her food rather than looking at Mei when she spoke. "Anyway, what's for dessert mama?" Yuzu said plastering on a fake smile but both Mei and Ume could see through it causing Ume to frown a bit

"We should still have some ice cream in the freezer I believe." Ume said "But finish your plate first. Can't have you substituting nutritional food for ice cream." she gave her own strained smile trying to act as cheerful for Yuzu as she could. Mei could see both of their fake smiles and sat their a bit bewildered. She understood hiding one's true feelings but these two wore their hearts on their sleeves no matter what. To see them trying to hide something, even if they where failing miserably, Mei didn't understand.

"Hey Mei can you help me finish my homework after dinner?" Yuzu said turning her forced smile to Mei. "I don't want to fall behind."

"Uh... sure." Mei said

* * *

Welp that's a wrap for this mini-arc... Mostly... their are still plenty of story threads from it that will run through as I continue but the next chapter Yuzu should be going back to school. Thanks for reading and as always feel free to leave a review with comments, suggestions, and critiques. Ciao for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are at chapter 10 and over 1.1k views. Ya'll are awesome and I hope to continue to satisfy your tastes for this story. Without further ado... Ch. 10

* * *

After dinner Yuzu and Mei returned to working on homework. Yuzu would ask Mei how a particular problem was done every now and then to which Mei would assist with. Ume would watch the two as she cleaned up after dinner havin insisted that they leave it to her. As she watched from afar she could see Yuzu getting more and more agitated by her school work eventually Ume felt like she had to say something.

"Yuzu why don't you watch some TV for a bit and take a break?" She asked the frustrated blonde

"No I need to get all of this done before school tomorrow." Yuzu said

"Since when where you such a responsible student?" Ume chuckled trying to lighten the mood but frowned seeing Yuzu's emotionless look that didn't divert from her work. "Yuzu..." Ume called over to the blonde who continued to seemingly ignore her "Yuzu!" she said louder to which Yuzu looked over at her. "Are you ok?" Ume asked walking around the counter and over to Yuzu crouching down to look at the blonde at eye level. Mei looked between the two fairly confused as to what was going on.

"No." Yuzu said turning back to her homework "But i'm trying to be..." Yuzu said gripping her pencil tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ume asked with a frown as she gently tucked a piece of Yuzu's hair behind her ear and gently cupped the girls chin

"Not really." Yuzu replied

"Anything I can do?" Ume asked

"Not right now." Yuzu said. "Thank you though." Ume frowned at the response but nods none the less standing back up and heading to the kitchen to pull out a beer before heading back to where the girls where working sitting down behind Yuzu and pulls the blonde into her lap "Hey what are you-" Yuzu said confused but was shushed by Ume

"Just work on your homework and know that I'm here for you." Ume said wrapping one arm around Yuzu and giving her a squeeze before leaning back a bit so she could open up her beer.

"Your acting really weird tonight mama." Yuzu said with a slight smirk. Mei watched this whole back and forth in utter bewilderment. Her step mother was treating Yuzu as if she was either a lover or a 5 year old child. Mei couldn't exactly decide which but either way it seemed off and slightly immoral... the former more so than the latter. Ume simply smiled when Yuzu finally lightened up a bit but otherwise remained quiet just drinking her beer and occasionally when she felt like Yuzu was getting frustrated with her homework she'd give the blonde a squeeze.

Mei and Yuzu both worked late into the night, Mei only because she was purposefully slowing down to stay in pace with Yuzu who was struggling with the vast amount of work. Ume hadn't moved even after she had finished her beer. "Mama don't you have to be at work?" Yuzu asked at some point

"No I've taken family medical leave for the past few days." Ume said

"But your not sick isn't that an abuse of the system?" Mei responded

"It holds provisions for needing to take care of family members." Ume said which caused Yuzu to frown a bit which prompted Ume to give Yuzu a gentle squeeze before pointing to something on her textbook "Here's the section you where looking for to explain how to do problem 32." she said

Once Mei and Yuzu finished their homework Yuzu looked at the clock and sighed "Tomorrow is gonna be rough." she said moving to stand up as Ume let go of her.

"Do you want to stay home?" Ume asked also standing up

"No use, gramps would get mad and I promised Harumi I'd explain everything to her tomorrow in person." Yuzu said yawning "Goodnight Mama." she said giving a soft smile to her

"Alright just don't push yourself too far." Ume said "I love you."

"I love you too Mama." Yuzu said heading off to bed

"I suppose I should turn in too." Mei said cleaning up her and Yuzu's homework papers stacking them in neat piles

"Alright sleep well Mei. I'm sorry for getting a bit angry with you today. Yuzu's just-" Ume began before bieng interrupted

"It's alright Yuzu needed you today." Mei said

"Still, don't think I don't care about you any less just because I'm doting over Yuzu." Ume said

"I'm not worried about it. Goodnight mother." Mei said heading off to the bedroom.

"Good night Mei." Ume said shutting off the living room lights and heading to her own bedroom.

* * *

Mei entered the bedroom where Yuzu had already changed and wrapped herself up in her blanket on her futon. Mei changed into pajamas herself and slid into her own bedding on her futon laying down facing towards the blonde simply staring for a bit. 'Of course mother would like her best. She gave birth to and raised her. I'm just a stranger in this house because my father wished me to live here.' she thought for a moment before shaking her head furiously 'what am I thinking? Mother invited me into her home of course she cares about me, and she's only doting on Yuzu more because of her depression.'

'She seemd fine when she spat all that hate at you and grandfather' her internal pessimist voice thought

'You know she was off her med's' Mei thought

IPM: 'And that gives her an excuse?'

Mei: 'no but-'

IPM: 'even grandfather has started doting on her.'

Mei: 'That's not the same thing he just-'

IPM: 'Just what? shows her more compassion than he shows you? Expects far less and praises her fare more than he does for you? Face it, she's a broken puppy dog and she's going to get all of the attention. You're just here out of duty.'

Mei hadn't realized that while she was fighting with herself internally she had moved over to Yuzu's side of the room and was now standing over the Blonde

IPM: 'She's already damaged. warping her to your whims should be trivial.'

Mei had at this point gotten down on all fours over the sleeping blonde staring down at her reaching one hand slowly towards Yuzu's hands preparing to pin her and force herself on the blonde before she shakes her head violently. 'What the hell am I thinking?! She's the victim here not me! She's in a situation she never could have been prepared for and on top of that fighting with depression! What kind of awful person am I to think that any of this is ok?'

"Mei what are you doing?" Yuzu had woken up with the movement above her confused as to why the raven-haired girl was over her at the moment. Mei stared into the confused emeralds of the blonde before suddenly pinning the blondes arms behind her head "OW Hey what the hell are you-" Yuzu protested before being silenced by a deep kiss, Mei's tongue assaulting Yuzu's as she forces the blonde into a rough kiss. The blonde's eyes going wide in confusion and fear as the younger girl forcefully assaulted the older ones mouth. Yuzu tried to struggle, to pull away, to free her arms but Mei was in a physically superior position holding leverage to keep Yuzu pinned and was unrelenting on keeping the blonde pinned. She couldn't even get a decent angle to try and kick Mei off. Tears would begin to stream down Yuzu's face before Mei would break off and Yuzu looking at Mei would realize the tears weren't coming from her but from the sobbing raven-haired student council president

"Your so selfish!" Mei said before letting go of Yuzu and returning to her own futon crawling into bed and laying facing away from Yuzu leaving the blonde to try and catch her breath and figure out what the hell just happened.

After an hour of lying awake trying to figure out what the hell happened and how to react to it, Yuzu got out of bed and traipsed over to her mothers room gently knocking on the door. "Nggh who is it?" Ume yawned.

"It's me..." Yuzu called softly

"Yuzu? Are you alright?" Ume said getting up from her bed and walking to the door opening it up to look at the blonde teenager who was staring down at her feet.

"Mei..." she tried to tell Ume what happened but couldn't bring herself to say it "Mei and I argued and I don't want to sleep in the room with her tonight." Yuzu said rubbing one of her arms with her other one not looking up at Ume "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ume looked at the tired blonde before giving a sigh and a nod stepping aside to allow Yuzu into her room. Yuzu gave a nod of thanks and would get get into bed. Ume took the large body pillow she had been using off the bed and got back into bed

"Good night Yuzu." She said

"Night Mama." Yuzu replied

* * *

At roughly 4 in the morning there was a loud knock at the front door of the apartment and a ring of the doorbell waking Ume up. Yuzu was not in the bed next to her and she slightly panicked before realizing there was water running in the bathroom and assumed she was in there. At the second knock and doorbell ring Ume got up and walked out to the front door waving Mei back to her bedroom when the sleepy raven-haired girl came to her bedroom door. Ume opened the door and sleepily stared at the Chairman. "Good morning Ume. Is Yuzuko ready to go yet?"

"What? It's way too early for confusing jabber Mr. Aihara what are you talking about?" Ume said

"Exactly as I said, Is Yuzuko ready for school yet? We spoke about this, she is to go to the school when I do and leave from school when I do as well for a while so I can keep easier tabs on her progress adapting to her new life." The chairman replied

"This is way to early to be going to school. Yuzuko is a growing girl she needs her sleep and she had to stay up late last night finishing homework. She's not-" Ume said

"Mama..." Yuzu said stepping out of the bathroom in her school uniform though she looked absolutely exhausted. Ume turned to look at the blonde frowning seeing the exhaustion and also feeling her heart tighten seeing the scars and scabs across the blondes forearms "Can you help me wrap my arms before I go?" Yuzu asked

"Yuzu go back to bed you need your sleep." Ume said walking over to her and kissing the top of her head

"I can't mama, We both promised gramps." Yuzu sighed.

"Promises can be broken when your health is in jeopardy." Ume said

"Mama I'll go to bed early tonight I promise." Yuzu said "But I gotta get my arms wrapped and head to school for now."

"Yuzu..." Ume sighed with frustration.

"I would ask that you hurry, we are running on a bit of a tight schedule today." the chairman said. Ume gave another exasperated sigh.

"Fine you win. But I expect you to come straight home and go straight to bed and sleep until dinner!" Ume said before going into the bathroom and grabbing some bandage rolls before returning and sitting down with yuzu to wrap her arms up. Once finished she gives Yuzu a hug before saying "Do your best at school. I shouldn't be saying this but maybe take a nap or two during algebra." she gives a smirk and a wink to Yuzu who gives an equal giggle before heading out with her grandfather to head to the school.

* * *

A little motherly love for Yuzu this chapter. I know I said this chapter was supposed to have her headed back to school but I think I'm gonna cut it off here and we'll get back to school hi-jinks next chapter. Till then, please feel free to leave a review with comments, suggestions, and critiques. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Her we go ch 11. Finally heading back to school.

* * *

Yuzu was so relieved when she saw the limousine waiting for her and the chairman right outside of the apartment. The exhausted blonde didn't think she'd be able to walk the whole way there in her current state. 'Maybe I should have just stayed up. I probably would have been less tired.' she thought. The chairman opened the door for her and she slid in placing her bag on the floor and fumbling with the buckle as the chairman walked around to the other door which was held open by the driver and notices Yuzu fiddling with the buckle.

"We won't be driving at high enough speed to necessitate that." the chairman said

"you wouldn't say that if you'd seen the pictures." yuzu replied finally managing to buckle herself in. The chairman raised an eyebrow but didn't press for an explanation. He gave a nod to the driver who had gotten back in the drivers seat to go ahead and take them to the academy. By the time they even made it to the end of the block Yuzu had fallen asleep against the window.

* * *

The drive was at most 5 minutes, and the chairman knew the psychiatrist and psychologist wouldn't arrive until 7:00 he figured he would allow Yuzu to continue to sleep having the driver carefully lift and carry the small blonde up to his office and set her on one of the chairs up against the wall as he himself began working on paperwork. A few hours later a knock on the door came.

"Come in." the chairman said. His secretary followed by two women wearing visitors passes entered.

"Sorry to bother you sir but I have the papers you asked for and the psychologist and psychiatrist you requested are here." she said placing the papers on his desk and gesturing towards the two professionals as she spoke.

"It's no bother I was expecting them." the chairman said before standing and walking over to Yuzu giving the girl a gentle but firm shoulder shake "wake up Yuzuko." he said

"Nggh five more minutes..." Yuzu responded rubbing her eyes. The two visiting women both immediately started making notations in their notebooks upon seeing the blondes appearance.

"No. Your psychiatric evaluators are here. It's rude to keep them waiting." the chairman sighed o which Yuzu huffed but sat up none the less. The chairman then turned to the two women and gestured to seats in front of his desk "please sit." he said before ushering Yuzu to move her chair closer before he returned to his own chair.

The two women gave Yuzu a soft smile before the first spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Aihara. My name is Kokowa Mahime but you may call me Mahime if it makes you more comfortable. I am going to be your psychologist for a while."

"And I am Toshame Nine your psychiatrist. A pleasure to meet you. If it makes you feel more comfortable you may call me Nine." the other women said

"Yuzuko or just Yuzu is fine..." Yuzu said nervously. "N...nice to meet you." her stutter and nervous demeanor had them both take notes before returning their attention to Yuzu.

"So miss Yuzu, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Mahime said

"What do you want to know specifically?" Yuzu asked

"Anything your comfortable with sharing." Mahime said.

"Uhm, I'm in high school, but I guess you know that already. I'm 16... I'm... look I'm not really good at talking about myself in front of strangers." Yuzu sighed.

"That's alright, how about this instead I'll ask you a few questions if that makes it easier?" Mahime offered

"Sure..." Yuzu said

"Alright how is your home life?" Mahime asked

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked

"Do you get along with your family members? Do you trust them to keep your secrets? Do you feel like the people in your family care about you? Do you feel like you care about them? Those sorts of things." Nine offered an explanation

"Oh, uhm... well I know my mom loves me... my sister is... complicated. I don't understand her. I want to be a good sister but I don't understand how she feels about me. I havn't met my step-dad yet so I can't comment on him." Yuzu said

"I see can you elaborate on why you don't understand your sister? Does she send mixed signals?" Mahime asked

"I uh... something like that." Yuzu said rubbing the back of her neck as she thought about the two forced kisses and the time in the bathroom. "She's really stern and kind of a jerk sometimes but then other times she wants to help me with my homework or something I don't really get it."

"Well you are both in a new situation you aren't used to having a sister you didn't have before. It's normal for it to be awkward at first. I'm sure if you tried talking to her more often, given she's shown a want to help you, you two will probably grow fairly close over time." Mahime said

"You think so?" Yuzu asked

"Mei might be stern by nature due to the way she was raised and her position as my heir, but she understands that family is important." The chairman interjected.

"I'm sure if you two communicate some more she'll start to open up to you." Mahime smiled. The session continued for a while until 7:45 when the chairman interrupted

"Alright that will have to do for today, Yuzuko needs to head to class." the chairman said to which both the psychiatrist and psychologist gave a nod standing up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you and we will see you tomorrow Miss Yuzuko." Nine said

"Don't forget what I told you about opening up some more to your sister. Take the initiative if you'd like to better your relationship with her." Mahime said

"Thank you both." Yuzuko said with a bow to the two women as they left.

"Alright I will see you at lunch Yuzuko." The chairman said sitting down with a bit of a cough as he returned to working on paperwork. Yuzu nodded and gave him a bow before heading off to go find Harumi to talk to her before class started.

* * *

Yuzu walked along the halls looking for her best friend. Suddenly from behind she hears a noise. "YYYYYUUUUUZZZZZUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHIIIII!" and all of a sudden a certain plum haired girl came flying from down the hall slamming into the blonde knocking her on the ground and stunning her for a bit from the sudden impact as harumi squeezed the blonde.

"Harumin... I can't... breathe..." she said trying to catch her breath to which Harumi just giggled as she got up and proceeded to help Yuzu stand up as well before finally noticing the blondes bandages "What the hell happened the past two days?" Harumi asked her voice shifting very rapidly from playful to heavily concerned gripping onto the blondes bandaged hands.

"It's a long story." Yuzu sighed opening her mouth to reply but then she heard the bell ring. "We better get to class. Let's walk home together today and I'll explain it on the way home. If your willing to wait a bit before we leave that is. I have to stick around till gramps leaves." she started heading towards class so they owuldn't be yelled at for bieng late

"Why not just tell me at lunch?" Harumi asked

"Gramps is making me eat lunch with him." Yuzu sighed as they entered class

"Oh man that's torture..." Harumi said sitting down at her own desk as class began.

* * *

Around lunch time Yuzu made her way to the chairmans office with no lunch on her at the moment as she had forgot to pack something the night before and her mother had not had anything prepared because of how early she left. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." the chairman responded. Yuzu opened the door and froze for a moment when she saw Mei sitting across the desk from the chairman

"Oh, hi mei what are you doing here?" Yuzu asked tentativley, last night still fairly fresh in her mind

"You left before mother could make you lunch. She asked me to bring it to you. She said you and grandfather would be eating lunch together." Mei said in response.

"Oh I see. Uh thanks." she said rubbing the back of her head. The therapists words to open up some more to her sister went through her mind but with her grandfather their she decided now was probably not the best time.

"Come, sit and eat Yuzuko." The chairman said waving towards a seat as the man pulled out his own bento. Yuzu nodded and walked over sitting next to Mei and would start opening up her bento. As always her mother packed her a large and delicious lunch with a note inside it reading 'I love you.' which made Yuzu sigh a bit

'I'm 16 and she's still leaving me notes.' Yuzu shook her head a bit but pocketed the note none the less before starting to eat.

"So how are your studies going?" the chairman asked Yuzu

"She slept during algebra." Mei said before Yuzu could reply causing the blonde to choke a bit on her food

"Hey you didn't have to tell him that part!" Yuzu whined

"He wanted to know about your studies and I knew you wouldn't tell him that part so I did." Mei responded.

"You shouldn't sleep in class Yuzuko." the chairman scolded.

"I couldn't help it." Yuzu complained. "He was just droning on and on about polynomials and I just couldn't stay awake."

"Don't stay up so late then if you can't handle the exhaustion the next day." Mei replied simply.

"I had to get the homework done!" Yuzu huffed

"Do the work faster then." Mei said

"Your such a taskmaster." Yuzu said sticking her tongue out at the ravenette.

"I have to be to inherit the school. Not everyone can act like a child all the time and get rewarded for it." Mei said

"HEY!" Yuzu growled

"Mei that was uncalled for." the chairman said.

"The truth hurts" mei replied not bothering to look at either of them.

"I do no act like a child all the time!" Yuzu protested

"No need to be cruel Mei." the chairman said

"So you want me to baby her like you and mother do?" Mei said looking up from her food at her

"Don't act like I'm not here!"Yuzu growled standing up

"Babying someone and assisting them through mental trauma are two very different things Mei." the chairman said with a scowl

"Then explain to me how this can be viewed as anything but babying. You have taken control of her life instead of putting a pathway for her to follow to help herself. You forced her out of her home so you could personally watch over her. You are a handkerchief wiping spit away from infant rearing." Mei said

"SCREW YOU I DON'T NEED THIS CRAP!" Yuzu shouted before storming out of the office

"Yuzuko!" The chairman called after her.

"Are you going to chase after her? Hug her and tell her that her antics are alright just because she's disadvantaged due to her condition?" mei said

"That's enough Mei." the chairman said

"By all means treat her like a child. Baby her into a false sense of security and teach her the world is kinder than it really is. Then when she gets out into the real world she'll-" Mei was interrupted by the chairman slamming his hands on the desk

"I said that's enough!" he growled at Mei. "Return to your duties!"

"As you wish." Mei said standing up and taking her bento with her leaving Yuzu's were it was mostly uneaten.

* * *

Yuzu stormed down the hall growling to herself, her dark demeanor in general causing a few people nearby to quickly move away from her only making her attitude worse. The blonde stalked on until she was outside feeling the need for some fresh air. Yuzu stalked over to a tree punching it irritated

'screw that black haired bitch!' she thought. 'always treating me like a delinquent child! If it weren't for gramps I would have torn her apart!' Yuzu growls to herself walking around outside knowing she still had a bit before class would resume. She walks to the side of the building but stops dead hearing someone around the corner speaking. She turns to leave not really feeling up to talking with anyone even if the voice did sound like Amamiya's.

"yeah, uh huh. when I marry the chairman's daughter money won't be an issue. All I have to do is pretend I'm in love with her for two more years and then I'll be set for life. But don't worry, I'll still take good care of you." Amamiya said into his phone as he walked. Yuzu had caught every word and froze.

As much of a giant bitch as she is, even Mei doesn't deserve to have her heart toyed with.' Yuzu grimaced mulling over Amamiya's words. Amamiya rounded the corner and spotted the blonde standing there leaning against the wall with a dark pensive expression as she stares at the ground.

"Anyway I gotta go I'll talk to you later." he said into the phone hanging up. "Yo Aihara, you look down. a Yen for your thoughts?" he asked putting on his trademark smile.

"Don't give me that you unfaithful piece of shit!" Yuzu growled turning to glare at him.

"Huh? What's gotten into you? You've been in a real bad mood since you got confronted by the chairman." Amamiya said putting on a fake confused look

"Is bullshit the only thing that ever comes out of your mouth? I know your cheating on my sister! I heard your entire conversation you pig!" Amamiya's smile instantly dropped replaced with a disappointed scowl.

"So what if I am? Are you going to go run and tattle on me to the chairman like a child? Do you really think he'll believe a delinquent like you over me?" he responded

"No I'll leave that satisfaction to Mei after I tell her your cheating on her!" Yuzu growled though a split second later she felt the sting of a back handed slap across her cheek and then the rough impact of stone as she was slapped off her feet.

"Your playing a game you aren't prepared for Aihara. Go ahead and tell her. It won't change a thing. You are a child interacting in an adult world. Lowborns like you wouldn't understand familial responsibility." Amamiya said darkly rubbing his hand. "Feel free to tell everyone I slapped you. It'll go about as well as your little plan to liberate your sister. Now get back to class before I'm obligated to dole out more punishment." Amamiya stood as he waited for the blonde to stand shakily to her feet, tears pattering against the stone as the distraught blonde tried to fight the anger and pain. She clenched her fists and Amamiya prepared to beat her senseless if she swung at him.

"Yes Mr. Amamiya..." she said with a cracked voice through shuttering breaths and turned walking away slowly.

* * *

"Your sure your alright Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked as she and Yuzu walked along the corridor towards the chairmans office at the end of the school day. Harumi wasn't sure she bought the 'fell down some stairs' excuse Yuzu had given her.

"I'm fine Harumin I promise." the blonde said somewhat unconvincingly. "anyway you don't have to stay late if you don't want to. Knowing gramps he'll probably stay till at least when all the students go home."

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you convince me to go home early! You still have to explain to me what happened after you lost your shit at the chairman!" Harumi scolded prompting a nervous chuckle from Yuzu.

"Alright alright. Well have fun waiting out here then." Yuzu said as they arrived at the chairmans office. Yuzu gave a knock on the chairmans door.

"Come in" the chairman said hearing the knock.

Yuzu opened the door entering as Harumi sat down outside the door in the hall waiting.

"Hello Yuzuko. How was..." the chairman began as he saw Yuzu enter before noticing the bruise on her cheek. "What happened?" the chairman said staring at the bruise

"I tripped and fell down a few stairs." Yuzu lied unconvincingly

"Is that so? Which stairs exactly so I can confirm this story with the security footage?" the chairman said folding his fingers together in front of him calling her bluff. "Stairs tend not to leave vaguely hand shaped bruises." Yuzu gave a deep sigh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Yuzu replied barely audible.

"Try me." the chairman responded

"I got into an argument with another student because I bumped into her and didn't apologize fast enough. Some words I'd prefer not to repeat where exchanged and she slapped me for what I said." Yuzu lied though this time significantly more convincing. The ever sharp director however still held his doubts.  
"What was the girls name?" he asked

"Gramps I don't exactly keep tabs on the names of people I'm not close to." Yuzu said

"Then what did she look like?" The chairman replied

"I don't know, average height, black hair." Yuzu exasperated

"Yuzu that describes ninety nine percent of the schools students." The chairman said "I'm going to need more specifics than that."

"Well sorry to disappoint but the whole thing was so stupid I just pushed it out of my mind so I can't remember anything more detailed." Yuzu sighed "It's not like it's that important."

"Yuzu are you bieng bullied?" The chairman said with a concerned look

"What? No why would I be getting bullied?" Yuzu asked

"People bieng bullied often cover up the involvement of the bully out of fear of looking weak or retaliation from the bully." The chairman said leaning back in his chair.

"Well I promise you the situations not like that." Yuzu said. "Anyway,I know I'm supposed to go home with you but I promised Taniguchi Harumi that I'd explain what happened the past couple of days and I really haven't had the chance today. I figured the walk home might be the most optimal time to do it." The chairman scrutinized Yuzu for a solid minute remaining silent making the blonde feel super awkward but she remained silent herself.

"I'll allow it. I suppose she does deserve an explination." the chairman finally said

"Your the best gramps." Yuzu exclaimed moving to hug him however he held up a hand preventing her.

"Go straight home though. No stopping. And heed your promise to your mother." he said.

"Alright alright I get it." Yuzu chuckled heading to the door. "See you tommorrow gramps."

"Goodbye Yuzuko." the chairman replied as the blonde exited the room and gave the waiting plum haired girl a thumbs up.

* * *

Harumi and Yuzu exited the school grounds together. Harumi was cracking dumb pun jokes to try and get Yuzu to giggle though they mostly just received eye rolls.

"Alright now spill it!" Harumi said her tone suddenly changing to serious

"Spill what?" Yuzu asked

"Everything. You promised me an explanation! Also I know for a fact that your slapped by a student line was total bull just as much as your fell down the stairs crap!" Harumi said

"You where listening to gramps and I huh?" Yuzu chuckled nervously.

"Spill it." Harumi repeated

"I uh..." Yuzu sighed "I have had a major depression problem since my dad died about six years ago. That day I hadn't taken my meds in over a week." Yuzu said "After gramps and I lost our collective shit, and Mei made it worse, I got carted off to the police station where my mom had to come pick me up. We had a fight when I got home and I uh... I kinda ran away."

"Where did you even run to?" Harumi asked

"A manga cafe. Anyway the police found me their and took me to the police station. Gramps and my mom came to pick me up. Mama tried her best to cheer me up but as I said I hadn't taken my meds in a while. Gramps took me to his place and I was supposed to live with him for a while until the second incident."

"Second incident?" Harumi asked confused

"Gramps and mama where talking about my dad and I and I told them to stop because just thinking about him hurt. They didn't listen and my emotions where all over the place so I totally lost it. I screamed at Mama and ran off to be alone. I uh... well..." Yuzu hummed and hawed not wanting to explain the results of such a depression moment.

"Well... well what? Come on don't leave me hanging." Harumi said. Yuzu sighed deeply.

"I uh... well I felt really dead inside and the easiest way to fix that was to cause myself pain." Yuzu admitted

"So like what... excessive pinching?" Harumi said though given the bandages on her arms she had a feeling she knew exactly what Yuzu was going to say next but she hoped against all hope that she wasn't going to say what she was about to say.

"no... I... broke open a razor and... I cut my arms up with one of the blades." She admitted to her self harming incident. Harumi went entirely silent and had stopped, a look of upset on her face as she looked to the blonde who took a bit before she realized Harumi had stopped and finally turned around. The hurt look on the plum-haired girls face only made her look down at her feet in shame. "I... it was a decision I greatly regret... but I can't take it back now. The results are permanent and I hate that I did it but in the end I can't do anything but just try to move on." she said. Harumi walked forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde squeezing tightly

"I'm not mad. I'm not even disappointed I'm sad. I'm sad that you are in pain and that you did something you regret. But most of all I'm sad that I can't help." Harumi said

"But you are helping by even being my friend. No one at school but you is willing to even talk to me let alone care about me." Yuzu said wrapping her arms around Harumi and returning the hug. The two held each other for a bit in the platonic hug before letting go.

"So then what about the slap." Harumi said with a smirk, her usual good mood back.

"Uh... I'd rather not talk about it right now." Yuzu said covering the bruise with her hand.

"Fine, you only promised to explain the events after the chairman lost his shit so I won't press." Harumi said

"Hey Harumin can I ask you something?" Yuzu said as they continued to walk.

"Shoot." Harumi said with a smile

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you knew someone was being used. Someone you want to be close to but doesn't really like you much and you think will get angrier at you for intervening?" Harumi thought for a second before responding.

"I guess I'd have to decide what's more important to me. The person or what the person thinks about me. If I care more about the person's well being than what they think about me, I'd intervene even if it made them dislike me." Harumi answered. Yuzu glanced at her for a bit before giving a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks Harumin. I think I know what I need to do now." Yuzu said. Harumi tilted her head in confusion before shrugging and smiling

"I don't really get it but i'm rooting for you Yuzucchi!" She said as they arrived at Yuzu's apartment.

"I'd invite you in but mama made me promise to sleep once I got home." Yuzu said

"Sa'll good. I saw you sleeping in algebra and you've looked like exhausted crap all day so get some beauty rest otherwise you can't be my gyaru best friend!" Harumi teased to which Yuzu rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Harumi. "Sleep well Yuzucchi. Text me when you wake up." she said waving as she left

"Will do. Later Harumin." Yuzu said before turning and entering her apartment.

* * *

Alright I deeply apologize for this being a day later than I wanted. I know I normally get a chapter out a day but I've been SUPER busy lately. I made this one a bit longer too. I'll see if I can get out an extra chapter over the weekend to make up for it but we'll see. Anyway, as per usual thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review with comments, critiques, and suggestions. Ciao for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Almost 1600 views. Y'all are amazing. sincerely thank you so much for all the support so far. Some new revelations are in store for y'all in this chapter as well as some catharsis and maybe the start of some new dark threads. I apologize once again for another late chapter. Personal life has been hectic and writers block is a b***h sometimes. I'll try to figure something out to make it up to y'all. Anyway, without further ado... ch 12.

* * *

"Mei can you go wake up Yuzu?" Ume asked as she served the ramen she had been cooking into bowls for dinner. Mei gave a nod and stood up from her homework and entered her bedroom.

'She sure tosses and turns a lot in her sleep.' Mei thought noticing the sprawled out blonde on her futon who had been tightly wrapped up like a burrito when Mei had gotten home. She trots over and pokes Yuzu in the side with her foot. The blonde fidgeted rolling over on her side as the blanket bunched up around her waist. Mei moved to poke her again but froze as she stared at the blondes forearms. Yuzu had been wearing bandages for the past few days and now Mei could see why. The scar riddled forearms of the blonde very distinct against her otherwise smooth skin. Mei leaned over for a closer inspection before reaching down and yanking Yuzu up out of bed startling the blonde awake prompting her to yelp as Mei practically drags the smaller girl out into the living room.

"So when where you going to tell me about this?" she said raising one of Yuzu's forearms pointing at it while staring down Ume. Yuzu barely awake stumbling about as she was hoisted by her arm gave a groan.

"Leggo I'm up I'm up!" Yuzu protested sleepily.

Ume had looked up as Mei had dragged Yuzu out to the living room.

"Mei that's not a very nice way to wake up your sister." Ume said

"Answer me." Mei replied, her tone serious

"huh?" Yuzu said as she slowly gained awareness of what was going on and would try to pull her arm away from Mei but the raven-haired girl had quite the firm grip on Yuzu's arm. "Hey let go." she whined

"Mei let go of your sister." Ume sighed

"Not until you answer me." Mei stubbornly argued

"Never would have been ideal. It's not for me to tell." Ume replied "Now let go of her." Mei dropped the golden locked girls hand who withdrew it and rubbed her wrist

"That hurt you know. You could have dislocated my shoulder." Yuzu complained. Mei spun around on the spot and stared at Yuzu prompting the blonde to immediately zip it.

"Are you so starved for attention despite them doting on you that you felt the need to go this far?" Mei said to her

"Mei!" Ume shouted in shock and anger "That's totally uncalled for!"

"It wasn't about attention." Yuzu mumbled

"Then what was it about? Suicide by bleed out? Your technique is all wrong if that was what you where going for. Do you even think before you do things? Do you even think about the consequences? About how other people feel? Did it ever once cross your mind the amount of worry you are causing grandfather, mother and I?" Mei went off on Yuzu

"MEI!" Ume shouted. "That's enough!"

"You where worried about me?" Yuzu asked a hopeful glint in her eye.

"That's all you took from that?" Mei sighed "For better or for worse you and I share the same last name. As the inheritor of the Aihara legacy it's my duty to make sure that every family member shows the name the respect it deserves. That includes respecting themselves enough to not do... this." she gestured towards the scars all over Yuzu's forearms.

"Mei how can you be so cruel!" Ume said

"I should have known it was just a family honor thing." Yuzu said as the glint of hope in her eye was so thoroughly crushed. The blonde put her hands in her pajama pants pockets and stared back at Mei. "I don't expect you to understand why I did it. In all honesty I can't say I one hundred percent understand why I did it myself. But it's done and it can't be taken back now. So drop it." Yuzu said

"And how exactly do you expect me to just drop it? Nothing you say ever makes any sense. Nothing you do ever makes any sense. You act like an impudent child and yet you talk like you think your an adult." Mei lambasted the blonde. "If you where half as much of an adult as you think you are you'd think about others for once you selfish child."

"MEI!" Ume shouted. "That's enough! What's gotten into you?"

"I took a slap to the face for you today so don't give me that shit." Yuzu growled.

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Mei shot back ignoring Ume.

"I caught Mr. Amamiya on his phone today talking to some other chick promising he'd take care of her and that he was just using you to get buddy buddy with the chairman. He's just in it for the money he doesn't love you. And when I confronted him about it he back handed me to the pavement." Yuzu explained.

"You shouldn't have involved yourself." Mei said

"That's how you react to the news about being cheated on!?" Yuzu growled

"I am well aware he holds no feelings for me. I just happen to understand the concept of familial responsibilities because I'm not a child." Mei said

"GIRLS! ENOUGH! FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Ume shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yuzu! You will go to my room and cool down! Mei! You will return to your room and do the same! Am I clear!"

"Of course mother." Mei said turning on the spot and heading back to the girls room.

"Why am I getting punished too? She's the one being the bitch!" Yuzu protested to Ume

"Because you have just as much of an attitude right now! Now go!" Ume said pointing at her bedroom too which Yuzu gave an exasperated shout and stomped off to. Ume gave her own exasperated sigh and slouched against the counter. "I need a beer." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

After delivering a bowl of ramen to each girl Ume went into Mei's room. The raven-haired girl had eaten some of her ramen and was working through paperwork. Student council work or homework. One of the two.

"So you want to tell me what that whole explosion was about?" Ume said leaning against the door frame.

"If she's going to act like a child I will treat her like one." Mei responded keeping her focus on her work.

"Mei you know she's mentally ill." Ume said

"Then she should be admitted to a psych ward." Mei responded coldly.

"How dare you treat your family like that." Ume growled

"Niether of you are family. I live here out of respect for my father's wishes. That is all." Mei said. Ume glared stomping over and yanking the raven-haired girl out of her chair to force her to stand and face Ume.

"Your father told you to live here not treat your family like dirt. Part of living here is being apart of the damned family and not treating them like inconveniences. Whether you like it or not I am your mother now, and as much as you irritate me right now I love you and let you be apart of my family! For Yuzu's sake and mine! My job is to do what I can to nurture the two of you and protect you even if it's from yourselves. You have no right to treat your sister or anyone in this family the way you did tonight. I expect you to apologize to her tomorrow and you better damn well mean it when you say it!" Ume ranted before letting go of the now stunned teenager who just stared back in both fear and awe at the ferocious nature of her step mother.

"Now finish your dinner before it gets cold." Ume said before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

Ume exited the room Mei was in and entered her own bedroom where Yuzu was curled up into a ball on the bed not having touched her food.

"Yuzu." Ume said to get her attention

"I didn't do anything." Yuzu said defensively immediately

"I know." Ume replied

"Then why am I getting a lecture too?" Yuzu replied

"Who said I was lecturing you?" Ume said

"I know you're going to and we both know I won't listen." Yuzu said "That's what petulant children do isn't it? Ignore every bit of advice and discipline given to them. Grow up disappointments to the family name being known as the delinquent one."

"I'm not here to lecture. I'm here to discuss what happened today." Ume said

"And what if I don't feel like talking?" Yuzu grumbled

"Tough." Ume said which drew an exasperated sigh from the blonde on the bed. "So what's this about being assaulted by a teacher?"

"No one will believe my word over his." Yuzu said

"There are security cameras that can back up your story." Ume replied

"They won't take my accusation seriously enough to bother checking." Yuzu said

"Talk to your grandfather about it. Tell him you saw something suspicious in the area at the time you where attacked and you think he should check the tapes just to be safe. You don't have to tell him what your teacher did at first." Ume suggested

"What's the use. The whole point of confronting him was to try and help Mei. If she hates me why should I bother trying to help?" Yuzu said

"Because even when they are at each others throats, Family is still Family. Be the better person Yuzu." Ume said

"And why do *I* have to the the better person. She's little miss perfect anyway." Yuzu growled before fading to a mumble and saying "I'm just the delinquent with the mental health problem anyway."

"Yuzu you are not a delinquent. You are free spirited, mischievous and a rule bender at the worst but you are not a delinquent. Your a good girl." Ume said walking over gently placing a hand on Yuzus back and stroking it.

"Tell that to Mei. She hates me. Everyone at schoold except for harumin does." Yuzu sighed

"I'm sure they'll all learn eventually." Ume said "Eat your dinner before it get's cold." she prodded.

"Mama can you get me some elbow gloves. I don't want to wear bandages everyday for a year." Yuzu asked uncoiling and picking up her ramen beginning to eat.

"I'll see what I can find. You'll have to wear them again tomorrow but I should be able to bring home some gloves for you after that." Ume said to which Yuzu nodded as she ate. "You should apologize to Mei tomorrow." Yuzu almost spit her food out at that

"Why the hell should I apologize?" Yuzu growled through coughs

"For worrying her." Ume said "and because you kept a secret from her that she deserved to know."

"And why does she automatically deserve to know? She's not me. She doesn't know how I think or what problems I have to deal with. And she made it evident her 'worry' was solely out of 'Aihara honor'."

"Because she's your sister. Family shouldn't keep secrets from one another. And I think there is far more to her worry than you think." Ume said

"I doubt she really considers us family." Yuzu sighed. Ume flicked the back of the blondes head "Ow! alright alright I'll at least talk to her tomorrow."

"Good." Ume said "Now finish your dinner and get your homework done."

"Yeah yeah." Yuzu replied

* * *

Yuzu yawned bleary eyed as the limousine pulled up to the school.

"You should go to sleep earlier." The chairman said before coughing a bit and pounding his chest

"And you should take your heartburn meds more often gramps." Yuzu shot back playfully prompting a grunt of annoyance from the chairman. The two headed up to the chairman's office. Yuzu sat down in a chair across from the chairman.

"Your mother tells me Mei did not handle the knowledge of your incident well." The chairman said prompting a frown from the blonde

"Not exactly, no." Yuzu sighed "Apparently she see's me as a disappointment to the family name... well I can't say I didn't expect that but the particular response kinda confirmed it."

"I'm sure she was confused and didn't mean what she said." the chairman said pulling out some papers to begin working.

"Certainly didn't sound like it to me." Yuzu sighed resting her elbow against the table and her head against her bandaged hand.

"Just give her a chance. She's never been good at conveying her emotions." The chairman said

"So the soulless robot isn't an act?" Yuzu smirked prompting a glare from the chairman. "Anyway..." Yuzu coughed changing the subject as the two chatted idly.

* * *

After the psychiatrist and psychologist took their leave Yuzu picked up her bag and prepared to head to morning assembly before remembering something. She shoulders her bag and turns to the door "Hey gramps." she said "can you do me a favor?" The chairman looked up from his paperwork at the back of the blonde.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"You asked me about who slapped me." Yuzu said "Outside atrium, yesterday, right side of school, around lunch time."

"I see. I will check the cameras before the morning assembly." the chairman said

"Promise me you won't act on them until after the assembly." she said

"I have no intention of calling anyone out during the assembly." the chairman said looking at her a bit confused by the demand but acquiescing none the less.

"Thanks gramps." she said heading out.

* * *

"Thank you Miss Fuji Mineko. Up next is a word from our Student council president." The representative said.

'Where the hell is Yuzucchi?' Harumi thought looking around for the blonde.

"Student council president ple-ACK! What are you doing?!" the rep said frantically as Yuzu wrapped an arm around her and bumped her out of the way.

"Yeah yeah pipe down will you? I'll let you finish in a sec but first I got something important to say." Yuzu said

"Yuzucchi what the hell are you doing!" Harumi sighed aloud

"Attention everyone... I'm new here, names Aihara Yuzu, I know morning assemblies are long and boring as is so I'll keep this short. Everyone's favorite hot teacher Mr. Amamiya was making out with a student on school grounds, and it was clear he was forcing himself on her. Oh and I'm also the chairman's granddaughter by the way. A pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

Yuzu and Harumi walked down the hall towards the chairman's office at the end of the school day.

"I still can't believe the chairman had him arrested instead of just firing him." Harumi said still remembering the scene as Amamiya was taken out in hand cuffs

"Yeah well... when he's assaulted both of gramp's grandchildren I'm not that surprised." Yuzu said

"Wait what? What did he do to you?!" Harumi said her voice getting very worried and a look of slight fear on her face as she grabbed Yuzu by the shoulders.

"W...well." Yuzu stuttered "You wanted to know the truth about the bruise on my cheek yesterday."

"Amamiya did that?" Harumi asked her jaw agape. "What a total scumbag!"

"It's whatever. He's been arrested and I'm sure gramps will press every charge he can on him. At the very least he won't work in education in Japan ever again I'm sure. He can't hurt me anymore." Yuzu said brushing Harumi's hands off her shoulder turning and opening the chairman's door while still facing Harumi as she spoke. "Anyway I'll see you-" she began before suddenly bieng interrupted by harumi's shocked and terrified look followed by her sudden scream. Yuzu turned around to see the chairman on the floor clutching his chest and gasping for breath.

"GRAMPS!" Yuzu screamed

* * *

Mei tore down the sidewalk as fast as her legs could carry her as she sprinted to the hospital. She rounded the corner and in a few seconds was at the entrance to the hospital. She already had the room number from the hospital staff who had called and so she barreled straight to the stairwell not acknowledging the shouts to slow down nor the protests from the front desk to sign in first. Mei climbed quickly to the third floor and blasted in to the hallway quickly scanning room numbers looking for room 306 as she sprinted past until she found the correct room and yanked open the door.

"Grandfather!" Mei shouted

"Shhh! He's resting now." The nurse who was inside said. "You must be his grandaughter." she said with a smile.

"Uh yes that's right." Mei said, a stunned and confused feeling taking hold

"You are very fortunate your friend found him when she did. He's going to make a full recovery in time." the nurse said

"Friend?" Mei asked

"Yes a blonde haired girl wearing the same uniform as you are now. She kept a level head the entire time and stayed with him even in the ambulance. Even once he arrived here she didn't want to leave him. We didn't have much of a choice when the stress seemed to finally have caught up with her though. Poor girl collapsed. She was quite anemic. She was very adamant though that we got in contact with you." the nurse explained "I'm sure she'll be relieved to hear you have arrived. Once she wakes up that is."

"She's not my friend." Mei said

"Oh, I do apologize I wasn't aware that the two of you might-" the nurse began before Mei cut her off

"Don't misunderstand. I hold no ill will towards her. She is my step-sister." Mei quickly explained

"Oh I see. I suppose her great concern for your grandfather makes much more sense now." the nurse said. "She's in room 316 if you'd like to see her. I can show you the way if you'd like."

"That won't be neccesary. I'm sure I can find it on my own." Mei said with a bow "thank you for taking care of my family."

"Don't mention it. It is my job after all." the nurse chuckled exiting the room. Mei exited as well and followed the corridor along until she got to room 316. The patient placard read 'Aihara, Yuzu' on it. Mei looked at the placard quietly.

'She continues to surprise me. Whether or not I understand her, she's still my step-sister.' Mei thought gently placing a hand on the handle and slowly opening the door entering the room

* * *

Yuzu was lying asleep on the hospital bed, an IV stint in her right arm feeding fluids into the pale blonde. Mei frowned a bit at the sorry state of the blonde and walks over to the chair next to her bed and sits down resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands just staring at Yuzu.

"You pushed yourself really hard today. At the assembly and for grandfather." Mei said talking out loud to the unconscious blonde "You don't know how much you did for me getting Amamiya fired. Grandfather canceled my engagement to him. So I suppose I owe you for that. But your commitment to helping grandfather, I can't repay that." Yuzu shifted slightly in her sleep prompting Mei to pause to see if the blonde had woken but seeing her make no further movements nor open her eyes Mei assumed she was still asleep. Mei leaned back in the chair and gave a deep sigh. "I'm a horrible person. I've treated you like shit since I met you. I took you for a delinquent child and treated you like one and yet you've never done anything but try to help me. I called you selfish but that was not right at all. You have depression and I can't fault your for that. Selfish doesn't describe you at all." Mei continued to speak to the sleeping blonde.

* * *

Mei had begun working on homework while she waited for their mother to arrive. She had gone to check on her grandfather a few times but both he and Yuzu remained asleep. Mei looked up as a panicked looking Ume who had finally gotten off work arrived breathing heavily as she entered Yuzu's hospital room.

"Good evening mother." Mei said putting her work back into her bag

"What's her status?" Ume asked

"Anemia and exhaustion. Nothing new really especially given her exertion today." Mei said "I'm sure grandfathers heart attack didn't help her situation." Ume gave a nod walking over as Mei stood up

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Ume asked Mei. "I'm sure seeing your grandfather in the hospital has been hard on you."

"It has but nothing I can't handle. Grandfather will survive and make a full recovery." Mei said

"So how come your in here with Yuzu and not with your grandfather?" Ume asked

"Grandfather's mental health isn't in danger of deteriorating from the events today." Mei replied

"So your worried about me?" Yuzu said having just woken up with a yawn as she pressed herself into a seated position giving mei a slightly smug smile.

"Of course I'm worried about you. Your apart of my family." Mei said turning around, her glance completely serious, her words triggering a smile in Ume.

"Not what you said yesterday." Yuzu said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and moving to stand but her weak legs could not support her weight and she was unable to stand falling back to the hospital bed.

"Don't try to stand if you are too weak to do so. As for what I said yesterday, I apologize. I deeply regret the words I said." Mei sighed

"Shut up I got this!" Yuzu said gritting her teeth and pressed harder to stand shakily getting to her feet, her legs shaking as she tried to stabilize herself. "See I g-aaaaah!" she let out a wail as her legs buckled and she fell forward. Mei had lept forward and managed to catch the blonde by the shoulders with one arm while gently placing her other hand on Yuzu's shoulder and sighed.

"I told you not to try." she said gently pushing Yuzu back onto the bed before stepping back. Yuzu sighed deeply.

"I hate anemia." Yuzu mumbled

"I'm sure." both Mei and Ume replied as Ume finally walked over and sat on the bed next to Yuzu gently rubbing her back

"You'll be ok though. I'll just alter what I make for you for lunch again according to what the doctor recommends." Ume said

"As long as it isn't super bland." Yuzu complained

"You should care more about your health than the flavor of your food." Mei said

"What are you going to call me a child again?" Yuzu grumbled

"No, I'm just saying that if you're dead or in the hospital, you can't enjoy the food you want at all as opposed to an occasional treat." Mei said calmly

"Don't assume everything your sister says is going to be negative." Ume said prompting a sigh from Yuzu

"Look, I'm sorry. For a lot of things really. I know I haven't been the best sister since we first met." Yuzu said "For getting involved where I shouldn't have, for being a selfish jerk, for a lot of things."

"Your not a selfish jerk. You might have a major depression problem that requires more attention to help you but that does not make you selfish." Mei said "If anything your actions today in particular show you are quite the opposite. You put yourself on the line for me when you told everyone about Amamiya when you could easily have been treated as a liar and had your reputation destroyed. And with grandfathers heart attack you pushed yourself past your limit to make sure he was ok and that I knew about it that your anemia problem forced you to collapse. Someone who puts their own health on the line just to help someone else because that person means something to someone who has shown you nothing but distaste can be considered nothing but selfless."

"Gramps means something to me too." Yuzu said "It wasn't just for you. Gramps is family too."

"I understand but I still say you are highly selfless. Far more than I have given you credit for until now." Mei said

"Thanks." Yuzu said with a soft smile. Ume beamed at her two girls finally starting to get along.

"Alright well I am going to go sign some paperwork and take you home." Ume said to Yuzu patting her on the back before standing and exiting the room.

* * *

Deep apologies for how late this one was. Writers block and major issues irl that i've been dealing with have reduced both my ability, time, and wilingness to work on this latley. I hope to get that turned around soon. As per usual, please feel free to leave a review to comment, critique, or leave suggestions. Ciao for now!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright time to mix it up again. This chapter will be from Mei's POV mostly following the events of chapter 12. It won't be a total copy and paste but the first part or two will be but with some added thoughts from Mei. Over 1800 views, ya'll are freaking awesome. Anyway, let's get this chapter started.

* * *

Mei's POV:

"Mei can you go wake up Yuzu?" Ume asked as she served the ramen she had been cooking into bowls for dinner. Mei gave a nod and stood up from her homework and entered her bedroom.

'She sure tosses and turns a lot in her sleep.' Mei thought noticing the sprawled out blonde on her futon who had been tightly wrapped up like a burrito when Mei had gotten home. She trots over and pokes Yuzu in the side with her foot. The blonde fidgeted rolling over on her side as the blanket bunched up around her waist. Mei moved to poke her again but froze as she stared at the blondes forearms. Yuzu had been wearing bandages for the past few days and now Mei could see why. The scar riddled forearms of the blonde very distinct against her otherwise smooth skin.

'What the hell... is this?' Mei thought staring at the scars 'What the hell did she do to herself? Why did she do this? What kind of pain did she have to be in to convince herself that this was a good idea? What if other people find out? Will they treat her like a pariah? Will they bully her? Will she do it again?' countless thoughts firing off across her mind.

'What if they associate this with the Aihara name?' a darker thought whent across her mind 'What if they assume that all Aiharan's where depressed enough to compromise their abilities to do their jobs? This needs to be nipped in the bud right now!'

Mei leaned over for a closer inspection before reaching down and yanking Yuzu up out of bed startling the blonde awake prompting her to yelp as Mei practically drags the smaller girl out into the living room.

"So when where you going to tell me about this?" she said raising one of Yuzu's forearms pointing at it while staring down Ume. Yuzu barely awake stumbling about as she was hoisted by her arm gave a groan.

"Leggo I'm up I'm up!" Yuzu protested sleepily.

Ume had looked up as Mei had dragged Yuzu out to the living room.

"Mei that's not a very nice way to wake up your sister." Ume said

"Answer me." Mei replied, her tone serious 'This is a matter of the Aiharan legacy now I can't let this slide!' she thought

"huh?" Yuzu said as she slowly gained awareness of what was going on and would try to pull her arm away from Mei but the raven-haired girl had quite the firm grip on Yuzu's arm. "Hey let go." she whined

"Mei let go of your sister." Ume sighed

"Not until you answer me." Mei stubbornly argued

"Never would have been ideal. It's not for me to tell." Ume replied "Now let go of her." Mei dropped the golden locked girls hand who withdrew it and rubbed her wrist

'You can't seriously think this is alright can you?' Mei though staring at Ume

"That hurt you know. You could have dislocated my shoulder." Yuzu complained. Mei spun around on the spot and stared at Yuzu prompting the blonde to immediately zip it.

"Are you so starved for attention despite them doting on you that you felt the need to go this far?" Mei said to her

'Even grandfather is doting over you it's disgusting how much attention you crave I swear.' she thought

"Mei!" Ume shouted in shock and anger "That's totally uncalled for!"

"It wasn't about attention." Yuzu mumbled

"Then what was it about? Suicide by bleed out? Your technique is all wrong if that was what you where going for. Do you even think before you do things? Do you even think about the consequences? About how other people feel? Did it ever once cross your mind the amount of worry you are causing grandfather, mother and I?" Mei went off on Yuzu

'You have no idea how scary it is to see someone your supposed to care about on the brink of destruction because of their own damned stupid decisions.' she grit her teeth glaring at yuzu

"MEI!" Ume shouted. "That's enough!"

"You where worried about me?" Yuzu asked a hopeful glint in her eye.

"That's all you took from that?" Mei sighed "For better or for worse you and I share the same last name. As the inheritor of the Aihara legacy it's my duty to make sure that every family member shows the name the respect it deserves. That includes respecting themselves enough to not do... this." she gestured towards the scars all over Yuzu's forearms. 'Besides, Mother said your anemic. Loss of blood and the extra stress can only make that problem worse!' she thought

"Mei how can you be so cruel!" Ume said

"I should have known it was just a family honor thing." Yuzu said as the glint of hope in her eye was so thoroughly crushed. The blonde put her hands in her pajama pants pockets and stared back at Mei. "I don't expect you to understand why I did it. In all honesty I can't say I one hundred percent understand why I did it myself. But it's done and it can't be taken back now. So drop it." Yuzu said

"And how exactly do you expect me to just drop it? Nothing you say ever makes any sense. Nothing you do ever makes any sense. You act like an impudent child and yet you talk like you think your an adult." Mei lambasted the blonde. "If you where half as much of an adult as you think you are you'd think about others for once you selfish child." 'You have no idea how much this is hurting those around you.' she thought

"MEI!" Ume shouted. "That's enough! What's gotten into you?"

"I took a slap to the face for you today so don't give me that shit." Yuzu growled.

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Mei shot back ignoring Ume.

"I caught Mr. Amamiya on his phone today talking to some other chick promising he'd take care of her and that he was just using you to get buddy buddy with the chairman. He's just in it for the money he doesn't love you. And when I confronted him about it he back handed me to the pavement." Yuzu explained.

"You shouldn't have involved yourself." Mei said though a picture of her usual stoic outside inwardly she had a twinge of panic. 'Amamiya is a vindictive bastard when he's made angry... stay out of it or he's going to hurt you!'

"That's how you react to the news about being cheated on!?" Yuzu growled

"I am well aware he holds no feelings for me. I just happen to understand the concept of familial responsibilities because I'm not a child." Mei said 'Stay out of it or he's going to hurt you you idiot!'

"GIRLS! ENOUGH! FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Ume shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yuzu! You will go to my room and cool down! Mei! You will return to your room and do the same! Am I clear!"

"Of course mother." Mei said turning on the spot and heading back to the girls room.

"Why am I getting punished too? She's the one being the bitch!" Yuzu protested to Ume

"Because you have just as much of an attitude right now! Now go!" Ume said pointing at her bedroom too which Yuzu gave an exasperated shout and stomped off to. Ume gave her own exasperated sigh and slouched against the counter. "I need a beer." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

After delivering a bowl of ramen to each girl Ume went into Mei's room. The raven-haired girl had eaten some of her ramen and was working through paperwork. Student council work or homework. One of the two.

"So you want to tell me what that whole explosion was about?" Ume said leaning against the door frame.

"If she's going to act like a child I will treat her like one." Mei responded keeping her focus on her work.

'Shut up, you don't understand the situation at all.'

"Mei you know she's mentally ill." Ume said

"Then she should be admitted to a psych ward." Mei responded coldly.

'The world is harsh and will crush her. She'd be safer there. They won't judge and destroy her the way the world will.'

"How dare you treat your family like that." Ume growled

"Niether of you are family. I live here out of respect for my father's wishes. That is all." Mei said. 'I can't get close to either of you if your going to baby her. Someone has to show her what the real world is like'

Ume glared stomping over and yanking the raven-haired girl out of her chair to force her to stand and face Ume.

"Your father told you to live here not treat your family like dirt. Part of living here is being apart of the damned family and not treating them like inconveniences. Whether you like it or not I am your mother now, and as much as you irritate me right now I love you and let you be apart of my family! For Yuzu's sake and mine! My job is to do what I can to nurture the two of you and protect you even if it's from yourselves. You have no right to treat your sister or anyone in this family the way you did tonight. I expect you to apologize to her tomorrow and you better damn well mean it when you say it!" Ume ranted before letting go of the now stunned teenager who just stared back in both fear and awe at the ferocious nature of her step mother.

'When did this women get such fire in her? When did she care this much?' Mei said staring in shock at Ume.

"Now finish your dinner before it gets cold." Ume said before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

Mei finished her work and pulled out a textbook to read a bit ahead but it was hard for her to concentrate thinking about the way she treated Yuzu and Ume's reaction.

Mei: 'I'm a terrible sister...' she thought 'Family is supposed to be the ones that accept you no matter what.'

IPM: 'And she's accepted you? She cares at all about what you think?'

Mei: 'She's depressed... I-'

IPM: 'That's no excuse. Depression or not she still cares only about herself.'

Mei: 'But-'

IPM: 'But what? What has she done for you? You run interference for her all the time for her rule breaking at school. If anything you are far better a sister than she has ever been to you.'

Mei: 'Amamiya... she stood up to him for me something even I can't do!'

IPM: 'And she's going to pay for that. You know he'll make her pay for it if it causes him any more trouble. What about all the times he's punished you simply for denying him because you where busy? If she costs him his job can you even imagine what he would do to her?'

Mei: 'All of that is beside the point! The point is she isn't selfish and I was so terrible to her and called her as such!'

IPM: 'Selfish? Perhaps not... Stupid though certainly. She didn't even think about the consequences before confronting him.'

Mei: 'Regardless, the point is she still isn't selfish!'

* * *

Mei finished her pre-reading, or rather gave up when she just couldn't concentrate, and went to take a shower and ready herself for bed. After changing into her pajamas and returning from the bathroom she prepared her bag for the next day. Yuzu entered the bedroom toweling her hair dry and in her pajamas having been kicked out of her mothers room.

"Mama said I can't sleep on the couch." Yuzu said walking by to her own futon throwing her towel into her hamper and immediately climbing into her futon under the covers rolling away from Mei's. Mei watched this whole process quietly with a soft frown. Mei finished what she was doing and shuts the lights of retiring to her own futon though she would face towards Yuzu staring at the back of the smaller blonde. Mei lay like that, wordless, thoughtless, simply observing the blonde. No judging. Just observing. After a while Yuzu had fallen asleep. A few minutes later, without even realizing it, Mei had moved over the blonde looking down at her. The blonde's face held a peaceful countenance but beneath that visage Mei could see a twinge of pain.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you... I'm sorry for treating you like shit... I'm sorry for being such a terrible step-sister. I don't want to hurt you anymore.' Mei thought leaning closer to the blonde taking in the strawberry scent coming off of her hair. Mei leaned her face close to Yuzu's. She parted her lips slightly, the feeling of wanting to kiss the blonde for a moment before freezing seeing tears streaming down the blondes face. Mei stay there frozen for several moments unsure of how to handle the situation. She moves back to take in the pained look over Yuzu's face, whatever nightmare she was enduring causing such reactions, Mei's heart felt tight and she gently lays a hand on Yuzu's face doing her best not to wake the blonde. Mei wiped some of the tears away from Yuzu's face before leaning in again to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry I've been such a horrible sister. I promise from today forward, I will do better." she whispered before letting go of Yuzu and getting up moving back to her own Futon.

* * *

Mei stood quietly at attention waiting to be called up to the podium for the morning assembly. She wasn't even paying much attention to Mineko as she normally would instead trying to scan the crowd looking for a specific blonde. She wanted to see her and make sure she could intercept her before class to speak with her. To apologize for the day before.

"Thank you Miss Fuji Mineko. Up next is a word from our Student council president." The representative said.

Mei looked up seeing Mineko leave the platform and sighed readying herself to go up the platform before freezing seeing Yuzu sprint out of nowhere up the stairs to the platform.

'What the hell are you doing?' Mei thought

"Student council president ple-ACK! What are you doing?!" the rep said frantically as Yuzu wrapped an arm around her and bumped her out of the way.

"Yeah yeah pipe down will you? I'll let you finish in a sec but first I got something important to say." Yuzu said

"Attention everyone... I'm new here, names Aihara Yuzu, I know morning assemblies are long and boring as is so I'll keep this short. Everyone's favorite hot teacher Mr. Amamiya was making out with a student on school grounds, and it was clear he was forcing himself on her." Yuzu said prompting gasps from teh audience

'No, NO, NONONONONO Don't! Take it back! Tell them it was a joke! Anything! Don't do this! My happiness isn't worth this!' Mei's thoughts went wild hearing Yuzu's proclamation 'What are you doing?! He's going to hurt you!'

"Oh and I'm also the chairman's granddaughter by the way. A pleasure to meet all of you." Yuzu said

"No... Take it back!" Mei whispered trembling. She turned to look first at her grandfather who looked stunned but she could see his fists tight with white knuckles... a level of fury rising in him that she hadn't seen before as she saw him start to tremble as well. She then turned to look at Amamiya, a look of darkness, fury, rage on his face.

'Yuzu what have you done?!' Mei thought

* * *

Mei leaned against the wall breathing heavily, the stress of the past hour getting to her. Yuzu's brazen declaration at the morning assembly, the meeting with her grandfather where she had to explain and confirm what Yuzu had said, the dissolution of her and Amamiya's engagement, Amamiya's wrathful shouting as he was walked out in handcuffs. It all had been a lot.

"Meimei are you alright?" Momokino said walking up to her having seen her down the hall.

"I'm fine it's just been a rough day so far." Mei said standing up "Come now we have more work to take care of before class starts." Mei said turning to walk away

"Meimei why don't you just go to class and let me take care of it. You seem exhausted." Momokino said

"No, it's improper to shove my responsibilities off on you." she said continuing.

"If you insist." Momokino sighed following along.

* * *

Shorter chapter than I'd like but I was tight on time today and the last bit of chapter 12 was pretty much all in Mei's point of view already so I didn't see much reason to add it to this chapter just to increase the length. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review with criticism, suggestions, and/or comments. Ciao for now!


	14. Chapter 14

2k+ hype! over 2100 views. you might be tired of reading it but I can't express how much it means to me that you guys continue to read my work. I know I'm not the greatest writer out there but you guys certainly make me feel like a great writer (I'm definatley not). Anyway, ch 14.

* * *

Yuzu and Mei walked along silently towards the hospital. Yuzu felt a bit awkward about the whole thing but Mei had insisted that they go together so the blonde had acquiesced. She had figured Mei would want to see her grandfather alone but apparently she needed someone there for emotional support seeing him in such a state. The two entered the hospital signing in the visitors log and headed upstairs to room 306. Mei knocked on the door.

"Enter." the familiar voice of the chairman came in response. Mei and Yuzu entered to see the chairman sitting up propped up by the hospital bed and had many of his business assistants and lawyers there. "Leave us." he said to the men who packed up their laptops and paperwork and would head out of the room. Mei and Yuzu stood their quietly for a moment after the other men had left before Yuzu finally broke the silence.

"Good afternoon gramps. How are you feeling today?" she said in as warm and cheery a voice as she could muster which took both Mei and the chairman by surprise. Another moment of silence followed causing Yuzu to blush in embarrassment and turn away from the two prompting a noise she had never heard. A stifled laugh followed by a more failed attempt and then actual laughter stemming from the Aiharan patriarch. Yuzu turned around trying to pout as she still felt pretty embarrassed but such a jovial expression from such a stern man warmed her heart. Mei was just staring in astonishment at the chairman completely perplexed, as if she had never heard laughter before.

"It surprises me how well that tone fits you Yuzuko." he said to the blonde with a smile further perplexing Mei. Was this even the same man? He was like a completely different person around Yuzu.

"Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I have to be as sickeningly bright and cheery as one." Yuzu protested.

"Perhaps not but smiling suits you far more than that scowl you usually wear." the chairman said

"Whatever, anyway, how are you holding up?" Yuzu asked changing the subject.

"I am as well as a man of my age who had a heart attack the previous day can be I suppose. You look fairly well though a bit pale. I hope you aren't pushing yourself too hard. The nurse already informed me of what happened yesterday." The chairman said

"This coming from you?" Yuzu said crossing her arms across her chest. Mei looked back and forth between the two bewildered and trying to catch back up on the conversation as her mind reeled trying to understand how his man could be the stern grandfather she was used to.

"Grandfather is right though you do look rather pale today." Mei finally said having at least wrapped her mind around the conversation if not the emotions.

"Hey don't be ganging up on me too!" Yuzu whined

"You need to worry more about your health." Mei said stepping closer to Yuzu causing her to back up reflexively as she raises her hands in front of her.

"Hey when did this become a grill the blonde session?" Yuzu complained. The chairman gave a chuckle.

"Mei don't bully your sister." The chairman chuckled before returning his attention to Yuzu. "I must thank you for your quick thinking yesterday and for helping me."

"Don't mention it gramps." Yuzu said rubbing the back of her head bashfully "your family. helping each other is what family's for right?"

"I must also thank you for having the courage to oust Amamiya for his wrong doings. If it weren't for you Mei would still be on track to marry that abusive bastard. I'm sorry you had to deal with such a wretched human being." the chairman sighed then turned to mei. "And I am sorry to you most of all Mei. I allowed such a horrible man to be apart of your life for so long, I allowed my pride in the school to overshadow your well being and freedom. Please forgive me. From now on I want you to live your life the way you want." Mei stared at him in total shock. Who was this gentle and kind old man in the hospital bed that looked so much like her grandfather? This wasn't the stern honor bound man she knew since her birth.

"Grandfather I-" Mei began

"It's your life Mei. It's important that you are happy. Understood?" the chairman interrupted

"O-of course grandfather." Mei stuttered her reply.

"Good. Now I need to request something of you a bit contradictory to my previous demand." The chairman sighed. "While I am recovering in the hospital I will need you to take care of part of my responsibilities as chairman, and more importantly, I need you to watch over your sister."

"Gramps I'll be fine I can get to school on time for my psychiatry examinations just fine." Yuzu protested while blushing a bit embarrassed

"I'll take care of both grandfather. I wish you a speedy recovery." Mei said without hesitation.

"Thank you Mei. And I am sorry for putting this all on you." The chairman said before turning to Yuzu "While I am recovering in the hospital you will go to school and return home with Mei as well as eat your lunch with her. Mei's student council duties will have her at school early enough for your psychiatry examinations but you won't need to be up quite as early." Yuzu sighed knowing no amount of protesting would save her from this fate.

"Fine..." Yuzu grumbled. The chairman nodded about to say something else when the nurse came in.

"Apologies but it is time for your morning therapy Mr. Aihara." the nurse said to which the chairman gave a nod.

"Alright see you later gramps." Yuzu said giving a wave "We'll stop by tomorrow."

"Alright see you tomorrow then girls." the chairman said as the two girls left and he was wheeled off to morning therapy

* * *

Yuzu and Mei exited the chairmans office, having just finished another of Yuzu's psychiatric appointments. Mei had listened to Yuzu and the psychiatric specialists talk and was surprised at how much it seemed they understood Yuzu. Certainly better than she felt she understood her sister. The psychiatrist seemed to be very concerned about Yuzu's diet and medication after the events of two days ago. The two walked down the hallway headed towards class on the opposite side of the building. As they walked Himeko bumped into them from a side hallway.

"If it isn't the blonde delinquent. I'm surprised you havn't been expelled yet." Himeko said eyeing Yuzu as she crossed her arms in defiance

"If it isn't the screw headed vice president of the student council. Silver's not gold but atleast your up there screwball." Yuzu smirked

"How dare you!" Himeko growled stomping in frustration

"You started it." Yuzu shrugged

"Meimei why are you walking with such a delinquent? It would be terrible for your reputation and for the look of the student council as a whole to be caught fraternizing with..." Himeko eyes up and down at Yuzu "Low class scum."

"Alright that's it, I'm kicking your ass!" Yuzu shouted shaking her fist at Himeko but Mei raised an arm in her way stopping her

"Himeko please do not antagonize her." Mei said before turning to Yuzu. "And you need to calm down. Go find Tanaguchi. I will head to class with Himeko."

"Fine have it your way. I don't want to be around the pipsqueak anyway." Yuzu said shrugging

"Pipsqueak?! How dare you!" Himeko shouted

"Yuzu." Mei said

"Yeah yeah i'm going." Yuzu said heading off

"Why are you spending any energy on her at all?" Himeko said once Yuzu was out of ear shot

"It's my duty as student council president to help every student at the academy grow." Mei responded "Now come, class will start soon and we still have work to do."

* * *

Harumi looked around the small crowd of girls in the gymnasium trying to see if she could spot Yuzu. Amazing how easy it was to lose track of the ONLY blonde in the school. She sighed and figured she'd sneak back into the locker room real quick to see if she was there. Upon entering the locker room she saw the blonde just sitting on the bench near her locker still wearing her full uniform. "Hey why aren't you dressed yet?" Harumi said walking up to her. Yuzu looked up at Harumi a few tears in her eyes and a look of fear on her face "Hey hey, what's wrong?" Harumi said kneeling down gently placing her hands on Yuzu's knees.

"I can't hide the scars with anything in the gym uniform." Yuzu said pulling up her sleeve for emphasis.

"ah shit... hmm." Harumi said realizing what was going on. Harumi stood up and walked over to the supply closet attached to the locker room and dug around for a bit until she found the karate clubs pads. She dug through till she found a pair of elbow length forearm protector gloves that looked roughly Yuzu's size. She comes back out with a look of accomplishment and hands them to Yuzu. "Here try these on." she said. Yuzu pulled her sleeves up and slid the pads on and gave a smile when they fit like literal gloves.

"Your a life saver Harumin." Yuzu exclaimed

"Yeah yeah, now hurry up and get dressed. Class is about to start." Harumi said heading back out to the gym. A few minutes later Yuzu came out dressed in the gym uniform as well as the arm protectors hiding her scars. The gym teacher calls roll and has everyone group up for stretching but stops when she notices Yuzu wearing the pads.

"Aihara, Yuzuko." The gym teacher said "Why are you wearing the Karate Clubs equipment?" Mei who was across the room heard the gym teacher and looks over seeing Yuzu wearing just the forearm protectors and instantly knew what was going on.

"Excuse me." she says to the group she was with getting up and swiftly making her way over to were Yuzu was floundering trying to come up with an excuse.

"I uh... I just thought it'd look good." Yuzu made a terrible excuse causing Harumi to face palm.

"What? whatever just go put them back and don't get into the equipment locker without permission again." The gym teacher said pointing towards the locker room

"Sensei." Mei interrupted "May I speak with you for a moment."

"What is it Mei I'm dealing with the delinquent at the moment." The teacher said

"In private please." Mei said causing the teacher to sigh

"Fine." the teacher and Mei walked over away from the others. Yuzu watched as the two seemed to argue for a bit before both exiting the gymnasium

"I wonder what she's telling the teacher." Harumi said

"I have no idea." Yuzu sighed.

"HEY!" someone shouted at Yuzu causing bother her and Harumi to turn to look at the tall short haired girl built like a brick house "What do you think your doing wearing our club's gear?" the girl said as she stomped up to tower over Yuzu. Harumi stepped in between the two of them raising her hands up defensively waving her palms at the girl with her characteristically disarming smile

"now now no need to shout... she already understands her mistake." Harumi said

"But out Taniguchi." The karate girl growled "My beef is with the blonde bitch!"

"Well the blonde bitch is my best friend." Harumi shot back now bearing an irritated glare

"Hey no need to argue I'll put them back after class and I won't touch them again." Yuzu said

"No you'll put them back now!" The karate girl said pushing Harumi out of the way to stand over Yuzu. "And your gonna get on your knees and beg me for forgivness for screwing with my club's stuff!" Harumi grabbed the karate girls arm and yanked her arm to face her

"Enough! It's just a pair of pads what does it matter if she wears em? It's not like you own them anyway!" Harumi growls

"Those pads are for our club not for outsiders to wear!" the karate girl growled and shoves Harumi backwards into the arms of her waiting cronies who grab Harumi by her arms to restrict her movement.

"HEY LET GO!" Harumi growled struggling in their grip

"Just relax this isn't your fight Tanaguchi." One of the karate minions chuckled

"Of course it's my fight that's my friend!" Harumi tried to stomp the minions foot prompting them to tackler her to the ground pinning her.

"HEY! Get off her!" Yuzu shouted trying to run to her friend before being thrown back against the pads on the wall by the lead karate girl.

"Where do you think your going blondie?" The Karate leader snarled towering over the blonde who was just getting back to her feet

"Leave Harumin alone!" Yuzu growled with as much courage as she could muster though it would come out shaky and un-intimidating.

"Or what? Are you gonna fight me?" The karate leader chuckled leaning over to be eye level with the blonde "I'll give you the first swing." Yuzu clenched her fists shaking. Yuzu gives a shout and swings at the girl only to have her punch swiftly blocked and then the lead karate girl grabbed her arm while simultaneously tripping her to the ground with a painful thud. "If your not gonna put upa decent fight, and your not gonna put the gear away yourself... I'll just have to do it for you." The karate leader smirked yanking Yuzu's arm into a painful position and unstrapped the arm pad before stripping it off of the blondes arm before freezing looking at the blondes arms which caused a collective gasp from the rest of the class that had been watching the whole ordeal. The scar riddled forearms of the blonde on display. Yuzu at this point had begun to sob. The Karate leader twisted Yuzu's arm back and forth a few times to examine the scars though never with the intention to hurt Yuzu any further simply curious about the scars. "Hmmph... shoulda said something earlier." The karate leader sighed letting go of Yuzu and dropping the glove at Yuzu's side as she stood up looking down at Yuzu now with less contempt and more pity.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!" Harumi screamed at the karate leader still trying to tear herself away from the minions who where struggling to keep her still

"Oh shut up." the karate leader said simply walking away from the whole thing to a different part of the gym. The minions let go of Harumi dodging backwards to avoid the flailing plum haired girls fists as she swings wildly before sprinting over to Yuzu's side to do her best to comfort the distraught blonde.

* * *

Poor Yuzu, didn't want to let that one out to the rest of her class but looks like she didn't get a choice. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review with comments, critiques, and suggestions. Ciao for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Here we are at chapter 15. Yuzu's secret is out and she's going to have to find a way to deal with that problem. Where did Mei and the gym teacher go? What will happen as punishment to the karate girl? How will Yuzu's fragile mental state hold against the torment she has suffered? spoilers... -warning- this chapter includes attempted self harm -warning-. 2200 views and counting ya'll are as awesome as ever. Here we go!

* * *

"Sensei." Mei interrupted "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it Aihara I'm dealing with the delinquent at the moment." the gym teacher said

"In private please." Mei said causing the teacher to sigh.

"Fine." the teacher said following Mei to a more remote part of the gym away from the crowd of girls. "What's so important Aihara."

"Let Yuzu wear the pads." Mei responded

"Why? What could she possibly need to be wearing them for?" the gym teacher asked crossing her arms

"It's a private matter that I will reveal to you only if you swear confidence." Mei said

"Unless it's a medical reason I'm not going to allow it." the gym teacher said causing mei to sigh

"Then shall we go to the infirmary so you can read the reports yourself?" Mei said knowing the psychiatrist and psychologist her grandfather hired for Yuzu kept paper work in the infirmary for the nurse.

"So be it." the teacher said with a shrug. "If you can provide a medical reason for her need then I'll allow it." Mei gave a nod and the two exited the gymnasium headed for the nurses office a few halls down. Upon arriving Mei knocked on the door before opening it. The nurse looked up from the papers at her desk and stands up as the two entered.

"Good morning miss Aihara, Miss Jiko. What brings you here this morning?" the nurse asked

"I need access to Aihara, Yuzuko's files to prove a medical need for certain equipment in my class." Jiko said.

"I am here to give approval in my grandfather's stead." Mei explained

"Ah alright just give me a second." the nurse said going over to her filing cabinet and pulling out a fairly thick file on the blonde handing it to Jiko.

"The relevant information can be found in the latter half of the documents." Mei explained. Jiko rummaged through the files in the binder raising an eyebrow at the numerous anemia reports from her time before coming to Aihara Academy, before she got to a psychological report making her pause.

"A psych report?" Jiko mumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages reading on the blondes depression. She froze upon reading a particular incident report. "oh... I... I see." she said closing the binder softly. "I apologize for questioning you on the matter. I approve the necessary equipment use."

* * *

Jiko and Mei returned to the gym class. The girls had returned to stretching and chatting waiting for class to start again but the atmosphere seemed off to Mei. Several of the girls took swift looks towards Mei before quickly looking away. "Where is Aihara?" Jiko asked having glanced over the class and did not see the blonde

"Probably crying in the locker room." The karate leader who was nearby sighed rubbing the back of her neck and looking down at the ground

"Why what happened?" Jiko asked confused

"I uh... may have been... a bit rough... in trying to get her to put the pads back." The karate leader said gripping the back of her neck. Upon hearing this Mei immediately turned and swiftly moved towards the changing room. Jiko shook her head.

"We'll discuss your punishment later." Jiko said "Alright everyone take a few laps while I go see about Aihara."

* * *

Mei, followed shortly by Jiko, entered the locker room and quickly located the sobbing blonde by sound, finding her on the floor curled up in a ball in Harumi's lap who held a hurt look on her face and was gently rubbing Yuzu's head while her other hand lay on her upper back. One of Yuzu's arms was still clad in the arm protector while the other was bare revealing the scars across her forearm. Mei moved closer and kneeled down next to the two sitting back on her calves "What happened?" Mei asked

"That meat headed bitch Hyato and her lackeys pinned me to the ground while Hyato herself pestered and pinned Yuzu before tearing the glove off in front of the entire class!" Harumi growled responding for the currently inconsolable blonde. "She's gonna pay for that one!"

"Tanaguchi calm down." Jiko said "Your not the one to dole out punishment."

"She hurt my best friend!" Harumi shouted back "I can't just let that slide!"

"You must and you will!" Jiko responded "I will take care of her punishment and you will stay out of it!" Harumi gripped onto Yuzu's shirt clenching her fist in frustration but otherwise remained quiet. Mei gently moved a hand on to Yuzu's shoulder squeezing the blondes shoulder.

"Given the events, it is probably best that she be taken to the infirmary to rest." Mei said with a sigh.

"Agreed, You and Taniguchi should escort her there." Jiko said "I need to continue with class." Mei gave a nod and stood up. Harumi gently squeezed Yuzu's shoulders and gently pressed her up and to the side moving to awkwardly and slowly stand still supporting the sobbing blonde who was still crying into her shoulder as the two stood, Harumi wrapping her arms around the blonde and moving her to her side so she could walk. The three exited the locker room drawing the glances of the whole class who where currently running laps... save for a particular karate practitioner who had stopped and was watching the three girls with a regretful look on her face as Mei and Harumi slowly took Yuzu out of the gym and down to the infirmary. Mei explained the situation to the nurse as Harumi helped Yuzu into the bed, the blonde had finally stopped crying though she seemed exhausted and listless with a look of grief still on her face which tore Harumi apart.

* * *

Yuzu stared outside at the stars above the city from her futon listlessly. Mei and Harumi had taken her home after Mei finished with her student council work and Yuzu had gone straight to bed. She had slept until dinner when her mother came in to her room and forced her to eat before letting her go back to sleep as Ume went to work for the evening asking Mei to watch over Yuzu. Yuzu had woken up some time well after she should have been going to bed though she still felt exhausted and like she should be sleeping. Yuzu sits up allowing the blanket to slide off of her as she continues to look outside at the stars. Yuzu looked down at her arms simply blankly staring at the scar riddled appendages. After a bit Yuzu stands up stumbling a bit causing Mei, who had not slept a wink worried about Yuzu's state as Ume had explained to her what had happened the last time Yuzu got like this, to look over at her.

"Yuzu?" mei said to which the blonde did not respond as she just stared blankly in front of herself for a bit before she turned and exited the room heading for the Kitchen. Mei followed placing a hand on the door frame to the bedroom watching as Yuzu started rummaging through drawers seeming to look for something. It too Mei's sleep deprived brain a moment to realize what Yuzu was looking for and immediately she starts moving over to the blonde moving much faster when she saw Yuzu pull out a sharp kitchen knife. Mei grabbed Yuzu's hands forcing the blonde up against the cabinet "Yuzu! What are you doing?!" Mei said terrified by the dead look in Yuzu's eyes.

"I... can't feel anything..." Yuzu replied "I have to... I have to feel something!" the blondes eyes started to fill with tears. Mei took the knife from Yuzu placing it on the counter as the older girl sobbed. Mei, unsure what else to do, pulled Yuzu into her arms and gently stroked her hair and back trying to console her. After roughly ten minutes of sobbing, Yuzu finally having calmed down slightly, Mei would escort Yuzu back to the bedroom helping her back into her futon. Mei wasn't sure how she would know if Yuzu got up again later in the night if Mei fell asleep and she pondered the issue for a few minutes coming up with the only logical solution she could think of, Mei slid under the covers of Yuzu's futon and wrapped her arms around Yuzu pulling the broken girl close.

'She's very warm.' Mei observed closing her eyes hoping she'd be able to fall asleep soon having only a few more hours until they had to get up for school.

* * *

Yuzu and Mei walked from the chairman's office towards the classroom. Both where exhausted, neither having gotten much sleep the night before. Yuzu still held a detached aura about her which greatly worried Mei. Himeko walked down the hall towards them giving Mei a smile "Good morning Meimei." she said giving a hand flick towards Yuzu in a shooing gesture. Yuzu however didn't even respond let alone in the angry hyper mode Himeko was expecting causing the short screw pigtail sporting girl to raise an eyebrow "Hey are you paying attention?" Himeko said waving a hand in front of Yuzu's face before looking back to Mei "Is she sick or something?"

"Something like that." Mei said looking at Yuzu with a worried glance and a sigh

"Then why is she at school?" Himeko said stepping away from Yuzu.

"Not a physical illness." Mei replied "Come on let's get her to class before finishing our work." Mei said stepping closer to Yuzu gently placing a hand on her back to coax her forward. Himeko looked at the scene bewildered by the different nature Mei was showing around Yuzu in her current state.

* * *

Yuzu, Mei, and Himeko walked down the hall towards the classroom. Harumi and the karate club president where waiting by the classroom entrance. Harumi looked very angry while the Hyato girl looked fairly down trodden rubbing the back of her neck and staring at the floor. The group of three girls walked up to the two. Harumi gave a soft smile to Yuzu before returning a hard gaze at the Hyato girl.

"She's here... now say it!" Harumi growled at the karate club leader.

"He... hey Aihara... Look I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I uhm... I didn't know and I got overly carried away. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry for revealing your secret to the whole class." Hyato said still looking at the floor instead of at Yuzu. Himeko looked between Yuzu, Mei, and Hyato looking utterly bewildered. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me and I can't blame you but I've got something I'd like to give you after class as a sort of reparations if you'd let me." Yuzu didn't really respond simply gazing at the karate girl before looking to Mei as if asking for permission. Mei gave a nod and Yuzu looked back to Hayato for a moment before giving a quiet nod

"Ok..." she said quietly.

"A...a...alright I'll see you in the gym after school then." Hyato said before entering the classroom and heading to her desk. Harumi gently placed a hand on Yuzu's back to coax her into the room to her own desk

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Harumi said as Yuzu sat down at her desk

"I... I'll just see what it's about." she said with a slight shrug as the rest of the class pored in for class.

* * *

Yuzu and Harumi walked along headed towards the gym. Yuzu had cheered up slightly over the course of the day but still held an aura of listlessness about her. She had been given the period for gym off so she felt a bit weird now at the end of the day to go back to the scene of trauma from the day before. The two walked into the locker room where the karate club leader was waiting.

"If you don't mind I uh... I'd like to talk to her alone." Hyato said to Harumi.

"After what you did to her yesterday?!" Harumi shouted back

"Harumin..." yuzu said softly "Let her have this one chance."

"Yuzu she shared your secret with the entire class by force. She hurt you!" Harumi protested

"I know... but everyone deserves a second chance right?" Yuzu said.

"I..." harumi started before giving an exasperated sigh "Fine but if she trys anything give a shout and I'll be in here to kick her ass in no time flat." Harumi turned and exited out the locker room to stand by the door waiting. Yuzu turned back to Hayato waiting for her to speak

"You said you had something you wanted to give me?" Yuzu said finally breaking the silence after an awkward while.

"Oh uh yeah." Hyato said turning to her locker and opening it pulling out a small box that was wrapped and handed it to Yuzu. Yuzu took the present and unwrapped it opening the box to see what was inside. A pair of high quality arm warmers from a company called Under Armor. "They say arm warmers but really they are temperature nuetral. They breath really well and wick away sweat. Try em on." Hyato said with a soft smile. Yuzu pulled out the arm warmers and rolled her sleeves up momentarily revealing her scars before she slid the two Under Armor sleeves over her arms obscuring the scars. Yuzu flexed her wrists and elbows a bit to make sure she still had plenty of mobility

"Why did you get me these?" Yuzu asked "I thought you hated me after the way you reacted yesterday."

"I don't hate you." Hyato said waving her palms in a defensive gesture. "I mean, I don't now... at the time I guess I did to some extent. I let my pride for my club drive prejudice and well... yeah anyway... I figured these might be more comfortable than wearing some sweaty pads every day during gym class." Hyato said.

"Thank you." Yuzu said taking the sleeves off and putting them back in there box before rolling her own sleeves back down. "I'm sure I will get a lot of use out of them."

"I hope so... hey um... look I know how much you hate the scars and I'm probably sure you don't really want to get to know me but can I tell you something about myself?" Hyato asked

"I guess." Yuzu said

"I, Hyato Aime, am also a cutter." Aime said. "You don't see it but I am." Aime reached for her skirt and pulled it up a bit revealing some shorts but as she rolled the leg of one up she revealed countless scars across the inside of her thigh causing Yuzu to freeze and look at the wounds stunned. "I'm not advocating you keep doing it, I've been trying to stop for years as well. I used my thighs because it's easier to hide than my arms." Aime released the pant leg on her shorts and smoothed her skirt back down. "So yeah I know what your going through more than you might think. Just know if you ever want to talk, I'm alway available when I'm not at karate practice." Aime gave a smile. Yuzu stared at Aime with shock for several moments before returning her own soft smile.

"I'd like that." Yuzu said

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Plot twist! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review with comments, critiques, and suggestions. Ciao for now!


	16. Chapter 16

2400 views and counting. A truly heart fealt thank you goes out to ya'll for your support. here we are at ch 16. Yuzu isn't quite over her trauma from Aime's actions but she's healing slowly. Mei is showing more concern for her step sister. Harumi got some sense of justice from Aime. Conflicts resolved right? Hehehe... ya'll know me... conflict never truly ends in this story. Here we go.

* * *

Mei walked along the hallways of the hospital. Yuzu had left school early without her promising to go straight to the hospital to see their grandfather and stay there until Mei arrived. Mei had a nagging feeling she shouldn't have let Yuzu go but she couldn't run the blondes life for her. If she did go she was sure her grandfather would scold Yuzu for not adhering to his wishes about staying until Mei left. Mei heard the feint sound of violin music wafting down the hall. A somber piece for sure. The close Mei got to her grandfather's room the harder it was to continue as the very notes seemed to weigh her heart down with the heavy mood of the melody. 'Why is grandfather listening to this?' Mei wondered. Mei walked up to the hospital room door and played her hand on the handle as she took a few deep breaths. 'The emotion in this piece is too heavy... why would he listen to this in the hospital of all places?'

Mei slowly began to turn the handle but froze as the melody suddenly changed.

A light, airy, bouncy thing. The minor key it was in still left it with a hint of the prior pain ridden piece but the pizzicato and quick sixteenth note triads in a major chord as accidentals seemed to blend the pain in to a happy almost manic tone. Above all though Mei had never heard this tune before. The heavy atmosphere of the previous tune having been mostly lifted, Mei steeled herself putting on her usual poker face and presses on entering into the room.

"Hello gr-" Mei began before suddenly freezing seeing her violin in the hands of Yuzu as the blonde expertly crafted music, her left hand arcing across strings to play chords and pluck strings as pizzicato between sixteenth note triads and slurred triplets, her right swiftly moving back and forth as she bowed the gold and black instrument. Yuzu seemed entirely lost in the music as her grandfather watched with a look in his eyes Mei rarely saw anymore. Genuine adoration. Yuzu finished the impromptu piece and gave a little bow and a giggle to which the Aihara patriarch applauded.

"Bravisimo Yuzuko that was truly excellent." the chairman said

"What's going on here?" Mei said stepping more into view. Yuzu blushed at her grandfather's praise before turning at Mei's voice

"Oh hey Mei. Grandfather knew we where coming today so he had one of his servants bring this violin. He wanted to hear me play again." Yuzu explained still glowing with confidence. but where Yuzu felt confidence, Mei saw conceit.

"That violin doesn't belong to you put it away." Mei said stoicly though inwardly she was a ball of fury. This blonde bitch was taking her grandfather away. She got all of his atention and adoration. Selfish bitch!

"Mei you haven't played since you where in elementary school. What harm is there in allowing Yuzu to play it if it brings her so much joy?" the chairman asked

"It isn't hers!" Mei responded "One should not touch property that doesn't belong to them!"

"I didn't know you played the violin too Mei." Yuzu said seemingly still in too good of a mood to be phased by Mei's anger.

"She stopped when she was young. She got very frustrated by her inability to play at the same level as her teacher and gave up quickly." the chairman lamented

"My past and current use of the instrument is inconsequential to the current matter. Put the instrument back in its case where it belongs and go home!" Mei said to Yuzu. Yuzu, starting to realize Mei was actually angry at her, frowned.

"What did I do this time?" she asked confused as to what made Mei so angry.

"I told you to put the instrument back!" Mei shouted grabbing the lacquered violin and yanking it from Yuzu's grip as well as taking the bow and then shoving the blonde aside as she moved over to the violins case putting the instrument away. Yuzu looked bewildered, angry, and sad all at the same time by Mei's actions.

"Mei what the hell is wrong with you today?!" The chairman said with an elevated voice before devolving into a coughing fit. Yuzu moved to comfort him but Mei stood in her way and raised her palms slamming them into Yuzu's shoulders shoving her back towards the door.

"I said go home!" Mei said glaring at Yuzu who really didn't understand what was going on

"What did I do?" Yuzu asked still confused

"What part of leave don't you understand?!" Mei shouted. "Go!" tears welled up in Yuzu's eyes and her face reddened as she tried to stifle her own rage before she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"Fuck you you bitch!" Yuzu shouted before storming out of the hospital room.

* * *

Yuzu tapped out a text message on her phone. She had been home for roughly an hour and been venting to Harumi the entire time about Mei's attitude and yelling at her at the hospital since Ume had to go to work early.

"What right does she have to be shouting at me?! Gramps told me to play for him!" Yuzu tapped out the same message for the fourth of fifth time in the past hour.

"Once again I agree with you Yuzucchi." Harumi responded

"It's bullshit! Where does she get off kicking me out when gramps wanted me there?" Yuzu complained

"Again... I agree..." Harumi responded again

"Sorry Harumin i'm just so freaking mad right now." Yuzu texted

"I know, it's ok, Mama Harumi is here just go ahead and vent." Harumi replied. Yuzu heard someone messing with the lock on the door.

"I gotta go, either Mama's home and needs help with groceries or the raven queen bitch is home." Yuzu texted

"Just ignore her if it's the raven queen." Harumi replied "Good luck Yuzucchi." Yuzu put her phone down and got up from her futon walking out to the family room to see who it was. Frowning and continuing to the kitchen when she saw it was Mei. The raven haired student council president looked like she had been crying about something but Yuzu didn't exactly feel for her at the moment given the way she had treated her at the hospital. Mei stood up from where she had been placing her shoes and turns seeing Yuzu in the kitchen grabbing a snack out of the cupboard and refusing to look at her. Mei clenched her fists glaring at the blonde. Yuzu grabbed a box of Pocki to munch on and left the kitchen area still refusing to look at Mei. The sudden pounding of feet against the hard wood caused Yuzu to look around to seeing Mei suddenly flying at her as Mei crashes into Yuzu slamming the blonde up against the wall causing her to cry out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yuzu said shoving back at Mei but Mei turned her shoulder causing Yuzu's one handed shove simply to slip off as the blackette grabbed Yuzu by her shirt and would yank her around practically throwing the blonde towards the coffee table causing Yuzu to stumble and trip backwards over the table landing with a thud against couch and a hiss. "STOP IT!" Yuzu shouted but Mei had already jumped over the coffee table straddling Yuzu's lap and grabbed Yuzu's shirt tearing it open before grabbing at the blondes hands yanking them painfully above and behind her head pinning them there. "WHAT THE HELL IS WR-MMPPHH!" Yuzu tried to shout but Mei had leaned down and forced her into a rough kiss, the raven-haired girl dominating the blondes tounge with her own. Yuzu tried to turn her head away but Mei moved her hand to where she could pin both of Yuzu's hands with one of her own while moving her other hand to Yuzu's jaw gripping it painfully and forcing the blonde into the kiss against her will. Mei's long fingers digging into her face and shutting off one of her nostrils, her own nose pressed against Yuzu's shutting off the other air path. Yuzu squirmed trying desperately to get away but Mei was much stronger than the anemic blonde. Tears began to fall down Yuzu's face, she couldn't tell if they where her own or Mei's. Her head was going light as Mei refused to let up 'Please stop this... PLEASE!' She thought as her vision started to darken but Mei didn't seem to let up. 'I can't breathe! Stop! Your going to kill me!' she wanted to scream but with Mei refusing to let up she could do little more than squirm and flail weakly as her vision tunnels. 'This is how i'm going to die? Lip locked by my angry little sister... I don't want to die...'

Her vision tunnels to nearly a pinpoint when suddenly Mei finally let go and stood up breathing heavily as she glared down at the blonde. Yuzu's vision blurring heavily as the sudden increase of light as she breaths deep, her body kicking back on with the reintroduction of oxygen, the blonde coughing heavily between deep raspy breaths as she curls into a less strained position.

"Selfish bitch!" Mei growled before leaving Yuzu where she was as Mei went to go change. Yuzu slowly caught her breath and her vision returned to normal, her heart pounding in her chest painfully. She raised a hand to her face brushing away tears that wouldn't stop streaming as her other hand clutched at her chest trying to calm her heart. She clenched her eyes shut. She should be mad, she wanted to be mad, she wanted to get up and pound Mei for what she just did to her, but the look of hurt and sorrow on Mei's face was the only thing running through Yuzu's mind.

* * *

Yuzu woke up feeling weak, lethargic, and cold. The blonde shivered as she looked at the time, she was late for school. "Shit! What happened to my alarm? Why didn't Mei wake me?" she growled to herself as she used the wall to help herself stand and would slowly get ready for school throwing on a couple of extra layers. After a long while finally managing to get dressed in her uniform she exits her bedroom to Ume making soup in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Mei didn't wake me and my alarm didn't go off!" She said still using the wall to support herself a bit. Ume looked up from the soup she was working on and gives Yuzu a stern look.

"Uh uh young lady!" Ume said putting the ladle down and stepping around the counter walking over towards Yuzu. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Wha... I have to go to school." Yuzu replied confused

"You are barely able to stand!" Ume said poking Yuzu's shoulder which almost caused her to topple over. "When you didn't wake up to your alarm I came in to get you up but you where sweating like crazy. I checked your temperature and you are running one hell of a fever. If it get's any higher i'm going to have to take you to the hospital." Ume said

"What are you talking about? I can't be sweating I'm freezing!" Yuzu protested. Ume sighed and took Yuzu by the shoulders moving her to the couch before going back to the kitchen grabbing a thermometer and going back to Yuzu handing it to her. Yuzu sighed but acquiesced and put the thermometer in her mouth and waited for the beep before pulling it out and looking at it. "39.4?" Yuzu said bewildered

"See? Now get rid of those extra layers and lie down. Your staying home with me today." Ume said taking the thermometer and heading back to the kitchen. Yuzu took off much of her layers stripping down to her shirt, skirt, and underwear unbuttoning the top few buttons from her shirt as well. Ume continued to work on the soup but also took a quick second to get a couple bags full of ice that she wrapped in towels and would walk over to Yuzu placing them under her armpits and between her legs which she protested but Ume shushed her. "You have major arteries in between your legs, Ice there along with your armpits will help you cool down." she said going back to the kitchen and grabbing a washcloth and dousing it in cold water before coming back and placing the cooled cloth on Yuzu's forehead. She handed Yuzu the TV remote and returned to the kitchen.

"Sorry to do this to you Mama." Yuzu sighed, as she flipped the TV on to the local news, to which Ume just laughed

"I'm your mother it's my job to take care of you. It's been a while since you've had a fever it brings back memories." Ume replied.

"Yeah well I can't say I particularly enjoy them." Yuzu complained

"While I can't say I like you suffering it's good to to feel important in your life again." Ume said

"Mama you've always been important in my life and you know that's not going to change." Yuzu said

"I know." Ume said with a smile "Your just always so busy now and with my job I am just as busy so I don't get to spend much time with you."

"This isn't exactly the best excuse for hanging out." Yuzu chuckled

"Perhaps not but it's still a chance I've been given." Ume chuckled "Though it was rather sudden, you havn't been sick at all the past few days have you?"

"No." Yuzu said "I felt fine physically speaking up until today."

"Maybe it's just a fast acting bug. Your immune system has probably been pretty compromised from stress lately." Ume thought out loud

"Yeah I guess." Yuzu sighed. "Hey... Mama... can I ask you something?" Yuzu's tone had gone a bit quiet

"Of course dear." Ume said as she stirred the soup and began ladling it out into a couple of bowls

"Do you think Mei hates me?" Yuzu asked

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Ume asked as she took an iron powder supplement and added it to one of the bowls. "If she did I don't think she'd have gone so far out of her way to make sure you where ok when the incident at school in gym class happened."

"How do you know she doesn't just feel like it's part of her duty rather than out of actually caring about me?" Yuzu asked to which Ume sighed

"I don't know Yuzu I guess you'd just have to ask her." Ume responded. "She's about as enigmatic to me as she is to you." she said walking over to the chair next to the couch and would attempt to spoon feed Yuzu

"Mama I'm 16 I can sit and eat just fine even if I am sick." Yuzu chuckled moving the ice bags out of the way as she sat up and took the bowl from her mother beginning to eat.

* * *

Jealousy and conflict abound. How will Yuzu resolve this issue? Does Mei care about Yuzu, or is she just a nuisance with her last name? Find out next time on Dra- er... anyway. Thanks for reading this chapter. Feel free to leave a review with comments, critiques, and/or suggestions. Ciao for now!


	17. Chapter 17

Over 2800 views and counting. Every time I start writing one of these chapters it seems I get roughly 100 or more views. Based on visitors stats I can see that each time I post a chapter I get atleast 70+ unique readers enjoying my content. It's a small following but I take pride that I have entertained that many people. Heck the first 4 chapters all have 100 or more unique visitors. Thank you all so much. Last time on 'Mei you need to stop bieng a selfish bitch!' Mei was a selfish bitch and almost made Yuzu pass out... and Yuzu got sick on top of that... fun times... I decided to do a chapter with some more levity to it on the suggestion of one of my readers but This was also a good time to add an important scene from the manga so I did both. Here we go.

* * *

Yuzu idly flipped through channels bored. The highlight of her day had been watching Ume build a double bed for Mei and Yuzu. She had tried sleeping but her fever had not abated all day making sleeping difficult and so Ume had helped her move back to the couch where she could at least keep entertained by watching TV. The ice had helped some she figured but it definatley made her uncomfortable. Still, Ume insisted that she keep them applied. Ume walked by in her work clothes and pulled the rag off Yuzu's forehead going over to the sink and running it under cool water to freshen it and returned before grabbing the ice packs and would empty the cool water and replace with Ice from the freezer, going back over to Yuzu and placing them near her arteries again. She leaned over and kissed Yuzu's forehead causing the blonde to blush a bit.

"Try and get some sleep Yuzu." Ume said "Mei should be home soon. I've called the school so she knows what to expect when she gets back."

"Great..." Yuzu said rolling her eyes

"I sincerely doubt Mei hates you." Ume said "Your grandfather has stated she just has a difficult time expressing her feelings."

"Whatever..." Yuzu mumbled. To her it seemed like She had little problem expressing the feelings, just a massive problem picking a feeling that made sense. Yuzu wondered if Mei wasn't mentally ill in some way.

"Hey... be nice... I know your sick but don't be a burden to your little sister." Ume said poking Yuzu in the cheek

"Yeah yeah..." Yuzu said "Have a nice day at work."

"Fat chance of that." Ume sighed before patting Yuzu on the head as she left. "Try and get some sleep."

About 30 minutes later Mei opened the door to the apartment taking off her shoes and entering the apartment. She looked at Yuzu who was wearing a tank top and underwear allowing maximum contact from the ice packs. Mei walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the thermometer walking over to Yuzu and dropping it on her chest causing her to flinch at the sudden appearance of the object. Yuzu rolled her eyes at the rude method of saying 'check your temperature' but took the thermometer none the less as Mei went to change. Mei returned and Yuzu handed her the thermometer. '40'

"Your fever has gotten worse." Mei responded "Even one more degree and I'm taking you to the hospital." she sighed going back to the kitchen and would clean and put away the thermometer for now. She grabbed the food processor, adding the juicer attachment, and started filling it with fruits and ice. Mei processed the cold fruity punch like drink and threw in a few more ice cubes. She grabbed a straw and put it in the drink before walking over to Yuzu and handing her the drink. Yuzu blinked a bit confused by the gesture but took the drink none the less. "Fruits have an abundance of vitamins to help your body fight whatever bug you have." Mei explained before sitting down at the coffee table and began working on homework.

"Why are you working out here? Isn't the TV a distraction?" Yuzu asked

"Not for me, and I have to watch over you and make sure you don't die." Mei said

"I'm not going to die." Yuzu sighed

"You might if your fever gets much worse." Mei responded

"Wait that can happen?" Yuzu asked fear creeping in her voice

"Yes, 41 and higher will start to cause damage to your organs. If you start to feel particularily naseous say something." Mei said flipping through her textbook

"Your telling me my body can kill me while trying to kill something else in my body?" Yuzu was now fully freaked out

"Yes, It's extremely uncommon but your body temperature is very close. But then I suppose your body temperature runs naturally high." Mei shrugged

"It does?" Yuzu said sounding hopeful

"Yes, however that doesn't change whether or not a fever of 41 is dangerous." Mei said dashing Yuzu's hopes for being more resilient to higher temperatures than average.

"I don't want to die." Yuzu mumbled

"Then make sure you do everything you can to reduce your body temperature. You should try to sleep. Your body is on average .1 degrees cooler when you sleep." Mei said

"I've tried... it's really hard to sleep like this." Yuzu complained

"Excuses won't help you." Mei responded

"Your so cruel..." Yuzu whined.

"Perhaps." Mei said simply. Yuzu glanced over to Mei and saw the look again upon the raven haired girls face. That same lonely and sad look she had seen so many times lately. Yuzu sighed and went back to watching TV. The two sat quietly for a while, only the sound of the news segment on TV to pierce the silence.

"So how was school?" Yuzu asked eventually trying to break the awkwardness.

"About the same as it always is." Mei responded continuing to leaf through her work

"How's Harumin?" Yuzu said

"Frantic and worried as always. You should work on your health harder so as not to affect her studies the way you do now." Mei said which caused Yuzu to frown.

"I texted her a few times today." Yuzu said

"She shouldn't have her phone with her at school." Mei responded. Yuzu gave a big sigh and would begin to sit up. "What are you doing?" Mei said in response

"Sitting up?" Yuzu said bewildered by Mei's response

"Lie back down, I don't feel like taping the Icepacks to you." Mei said

"Mei do you hate me?" Yuzu asked with a frown. The question actually caused Mei to look up at Yuzu for a second before she responded.

"No." Mei said before returning to her paperwork.

"I have to ask, what exactly do I mean to you?" Yuzu asked "Everything you do confuses me. You seem to care in one moment and then seem to be unable to stand me another. You've kissed me and you've attacked me. It's a lot of mixed signals and I-"

"You mean nothing to me." Mei interrupted. "You share my last name so I have to try and make you presentable to society. Everything I've done regarding you has been in service of that goal."

"Then explain the kissing!" Yuzu said with an angry glare. Mei sighed and stood up walking towards Yuzu.

"It's the easiest way to shut you up when you irritate me. You never fight back when I do it either." Mei said leaning in like she was about to kiss the blonde who froze up. Mei stopped and smirked. "See?"

"Your awful!" Yuzu said getting off the couch grabbing the Ice packs and stumbling towards the bedroom

"Perhaps." Mei said the usual look of grief that Yuzu didn't understand

"I'm going to bed!" Yuzu responded going to the bedroom as Mei returned to her work.

* * *

Yuzu woke up roughly an hour before her alarm had been set to go of. She still felt pretty lethargic and weak but not as bad as the day before. She got out of bed and stretched a bit. Mei was still asleep on the floor which caused Yuzu to raise an eyebrow but she figured it probably had to due with not wanting to get sick. Yuzu steps over the raven haired girl careful not to touch her and heads out to the living area where Ume was making Omurice. Spotting Yuzu she grabbed the thermometer as Yuzu walked up and handed it to her. Yuzu took the thermometer and leaned up against the counter as she waited for it to beep before handing it back to her mother.

"37.7... still high but you've dropped 2.3 degrees since yesterday so atleast it's just mild now. You should stay home again today" Ume said

"Please don't make me stay home." Yuzu whined "There's only so much TV I can take."

"Your health is more important." Ume replied

"Please!" Yuzu begged clapping her hands together and doing her best puppy eyes

"Ugh fine but your going with a mask and if you get worse I will tie you to that bed!" Ume relented

"Thanks Mama." Yuzu giggled heading back to her room to get ready for school. After a while Mei had gotten up and got ready for school as well exiting her bedroom and saw Yuzu sitting at the table in her uniform working on school work.

"What are you doing?" Mei asked

"Homework obviously." Yuzu replied "I didn't do it yesterday so I want to get as much of it done before heading to school today as I can."

"Your fever has broken?" Mei asked

"No..." Ume sighed "But it has dropped 2.3 degrees. She promised me to take it easy so I'm letting her go."

"That's irresponsible. The environment of the school could cause her fever to get worse not to mention the possibility of transferring anything to another student." Mei responded

"No one asked you." Yuzu shot back "Besides I'll be wearing a medical mask, no ones gonna get sick."

"A poor decision but have it your way. Don't expect any sympathy if you end up in the hospital." Mei said sitting down at the opposite side of the table as Ume brought breakfast out for the two of them. After breakfast Ume went to her bathroom and grabbed a medical mask returning to the living area to give it to Yuzu who put it on. Yuzu gave Ume a wave as the two girls headed off towards school. Yuzu stretched enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on her skin, being cooped up all day was just not for her. "For someone who's so sick you seem fairly energetic." Mei said

"I wouldn't say that." Yuzu said with a shrug "But the sun certainly feels good." The two walked along till they met up with Himeko whom, upon seeing the two, pointed directly at the mask Yuzu was wearing.

"Masks are against school rules unless your sick!" Himeko said. Yuzu leaned over and pulled her mask to the side and pretended to cough near Himeko which caused the corkscrew haired girl to freak a bit and step back hiding behind Mei "Are you crazy trying to get me sick too?!" She shouted to which Yuzu gave her trademark mischievous smile moving the mask back in place.

"Fever." Yuzu explained with a single word as she leaned back up to her normal standing height.

"Don't use your poor health as a weapon for your amusement." Mei said with a sigh

"Killjoy." Yuzu lamented with a shrug and turned towards school walking a few steps ahead of the other two to give Himeko some room who didn't want to catch anything. Upon arriving at school Yuzu headed towards the chairman's office.

"Where are you going?" Mei said calling after the blonde

"Psych eval." Yuzu said turning around to face Mei "You can go do whatever it is you need to do for student council stuff I don't need anyone else there." Mei flashed a sad lonley look across her face for a moment before returning to her usual stoic visage and simply nodded turning to Himeko and the two headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hey Yuzucchi!" Harumi called from down the hall headed towards the blonde. The plum hair girl though would immediately come to a halt when Yuzu turned around and Harumi saw the mask.

"Hey Harumin... yeah I uh... still a bit sick I suppose." Yuzu said sheepishly with a chuckle. Harumi sighed shaking her head placing her hands on her hips

"What am I gonna do with you Yuzucchi." Harumi said with a slight giggle. The two entered the classroom sitting at their desks. "So Yuzucchi if your feeling better by this weekend why don't we go shopping?" Harumi asked

"Sounds like fun." Yuzu nodded. "I don't have anything else planned so let's both hope this fever is gone by then. I could use a day out."

"You don't strike me as a homebody." Harumi snickered

"Yesterday was torture!" Yuzu lamented

"On top of jumping back and forth between feeling like I'm freezing and melting, nothing good to watch on TV, Mama bugging me to try and sleep, and Mei being Mei..." Yuzu sighed with frustration

"Long day huh?" Harumi chuckled

"It sucked." Yuzu complained

"Well at least your back at school today." Harumi smiled "Just take it easy so you don't get stuck home on the weekend or I won't forgive you for ditching me!"

"Your evil." Yuzu pouted causing Harumi to giggle.

"I know your sick and all but why don't we hang out after school today?" Harumi asked

"I think Mama would flip her lid if she found out I didn't go straight home." Yuzu said

"Ah come on, It's just spending some time hanging out at the manga cafe it's not like we're going on some wild adventure." Harumi said

"ugh fine... but if I get yelled at your buying me lunch tomorrow." Yuzu said to which Harumi smirked and gave a thumbs up and a cheesy grin turning around as class started.

* * *

Yuzu layed back against the pillow on the tatami in the room she and Harumi rented at the Manga cafe as she flipped through a few different romance manga and sipped on the fruit drink Harumi had bought her. Harumi was sitting cross legged at the low desk listening to music and flipping through an action manga. "Hey Harumin?" Yuzu asked causing the plum haired girl to pull off her headphones

"What's up Yuzucchi?" Harumi asked turning to the blonde

"Do you think Mei hates me?" Yuzu asked

"How would I know." Harumi shrugged "And why do you care if she does or not?"

"I uh, well she's my step sister so I want to be close with her." Yuzu said

"Why? She's shown no desire to be close to you." Harumi sighed

"She's family... and she always looks super lonely, even when she's with her friends." Yuzu placed her manga off to the side.

"How can you tell with that unshakable stoic look she keeps?" Harumi chuckled

"It's not quite as unshakable as you might think." Yuzu said as she sat up leaning up against the wall.

"Well if your worried about whether or not she hates you why don't you ask her?" Harumi said shrugging.

"I have and she said no but I'm not really sure I believe her." Yuzu said. "She acts very strange around me?"

"How so?" Harumi asked

"Uh well-" Yuzu rubbed the back of her neck but the ringing of her cellphone cut her off. She looks at the number and goes pale "Crap it's Mama." she gulped. She hit the accept call button and slowly put it up to her ear "Hi Mama." she said sheepishly

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ume shouted from the other end causing Yuzu to pull the phone away from her ear quickly for a moment from the loud noise.

"I'm at a manga cafe with Harumin." Yuzu said

"Your sick! You should be at home in bed!" Ume growled over the phone

"Mama I'm fine we're just hanging out-" Yuzu tried to explain

"No buts! I knew I shouldn't have let you go to school today!" Ume admonished.

"Mamaaa..." Yuzu whined before Harumi plucked the phone from Yuzu's hands

"Hi Misses Aihara, This is Taniguchi Harumi, Yuzu's best friend. Please don't get angry at Yuzu I'm the one that convinced her to come with me. I just thought after yesterday she could use some socialization and relaxation. I'm making sure she doesn't do anything strenuous and she's getting plenty of liquids." Harumi said prompting a bit of a sigh from Ume

"I'm sorry she's such a burden on you." Ume said

"Oh not at all, I chose to bring her here so it's my responsibility to take care of her." Harumi chuckled

"Thank you, you really do a lot for my Yuzu." Ume said

"Think nothing of it. Yuzu's a lot of fun to hang out with." Harumi said

"Please don't stay out too late." Ume said

"I'll have her home before dinner." Harumi chuckled "Have a good afternoon."

"Goodbye." Ume replied and hung up.

"Well I can't say you won't get further yelled at once you get home but I at least reduced the severity." Harumi chuckled handing the phone back to Yuzu.

"Don't think that get's you out of buying me lunch tomorrow." Yuzu said to which Harumi chuckled and gave her trademark grin and peace sign.

* * *

Yuzu waved to Harumi as she headed up to the apartment fiddling with her keys nervously as she entered knowing she was probably going to get yelled at by her mother. "I'm home." she called out. Mei seemed to be off in the bedroom as Yuzu didn't see her immediately. Ume was in the kitchen working on dinner but shot the blonde a glare and pointed at her and then the kitchen counter next to her, something she used to do when Yuzu was younger and in for a serious lecture about something she did. Yuzu went a bit pale but complied walking over and pulling herself up onto the counter. Ume handed Yuzu the thermometer without any other words as she continued to work on dinner. Yuzu pulled off her medical mask tossing it into the trashcan nearby and then put the thermometer in her mouth waiting for the beep. Upon hearing the beep she pulled it out to look at it and went a bit white upon seeing the number. Ume wasn't even looking at her but holding out her hand for the thermometer. Yuzu slowly handed it over looking down at the ground. Ume took the thermometer and stared at it for a solid minute in disbelief.

"Your staying home from school tomorrow." Ume said as she washed the thermometer. The 40 disappearing from the screen as it shut off. Yuzu gave a solemn nod. "You should have come straight home. What if it had gotten worse than it did?" Ume said pulling out some plastic bags filling them with ice and wrapping them in towels. "Go get changed and get in bed." She said as she grabbed a wash cloth and began soaking it with cold water. Yuzu slid off of the counter and headed to the bedroom. She spotted Mei at her desk working on paperwork but didn't say anything to her. Yuzu began getting changed stripping out of her uniform down to her underwear and grabbed a clean tank top.

"You shouldn't have gone to school today." Mei finally said to Yuzu having heard the blonde starting to get into bed.

"Yeah you're probably right." Yuzu said getting into bed. Ume came in shortly after with a dinner tray, dinner, the ice packs, and a long washcloth that was completely soaked with cold water. She tied the washcloth around Yuzu's forehead and set the dinner tray over Yuzu's legs placing dinner on it.

"Mei dinner's ready." Ume said placing one of the ice packs between Yuzu's legs "You know where the other two go when your done eating." She said to Yuzu before leaving the girl alone as Mei followed Ume out to the dinner table, the two eating without Yuzu's company. Yuzu ate slowly and once she finished she moved the dinner tray to the side laying down and grabbing the two other ice packs placing them where they belonged and grabbed her cellphone to text Harumi.

"Not gonna be at school tomorrow." Yuzu sent to Harumi. A few moments later a reply came.

"Oh no did your fever go back up?" Harumi sent

"Unfortunately... and Mama is pissed at me." Yuzu replied

"Sorry Yuzucchi... I shouldn't have taken you to the cafe." Harumi sent with a crying emoji and a little cat saying sorry.

"It's ok I shouldn't have gone to school." Yuzu sent with a sick emoji.

"Get better soon Yuzucchi." Harumi sent with a little cat wearing a doctors outfit which caused Yuzu to chuckle a bit.

* * *

Fluctuating fevers suck huh? A bit of drama but also a bit more hijinks and fluff this chapter to lighten some things up. As always feel free to leave a review with suggestions, critiques, and comments. Ciao for now!


	18. Chapter 18

Over 3000 views! Just over a 3rd of a Goku power level! Ya'll are freaking amazing. I hope to continue to entertain you with many chapters to come. My apologies for such a long wait. Been dealing with IRL lately. Ch 18 here we'll be getting a grab bag of POV's and maybe a bit of happy fluff from Yuzu's past. Here we go!

* * *

Yuzu woke up to the sound of rummaging around and a thud. The exhausted blonde turned her head to see Mei picking up papers.

"Are you alright Mei? You didn't catch anything from Yuzu did you?" Yuzu heard coming from her other side and turned to see Ume get up from where she was preparing ice bags by Yuzu's bedside and walk over to Mei placing a hand on her forehead, to which Mei brushed her hand aside.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I just miscalculated my grip." Mei responded standing up with her now sorted again papers. "I'll be heading to school now. Please let me know towards the end of school if I should return home or head to the hospital." Mei said heading to the door.

"Hopefully we won't have to resort to that." Ume sighed worryingly

"Hopefully." Mei replied before exiting. Ume turned back to Yuzu and noticed the blonde's lidded gaze

"Oh good your awake, that will make taking your temperature much easier." Ume said walking back over to Yuzu's bedside and would pick up the thermometer placing it in Yuzu's mouth who simply complied. After it beeped Ume removed it to read the temperature. "40... damn... I was hoping a good night's rest might help it go down." Ume pulled aside the sheet covering the blonde and removed the melted ice bags replacing them with fresh ones and placing a fresh cooled rag on her forehead, using the old one to mop some sweat off of Yuzu's neck. "How you holding up Yuzu?" she asked a sad worried gaze on her visage.

"Exhausted, Hot, nauseous... " Yuzu said simply listing off how she felt.

"Yeah I suppose that's to be expected." Ume sighed placing the rag she was using aside and gently placing the sheet back over the blonde and patting her head. "Would you like breakfast now or would you prefer to see if the nauseousness goes down in an hour?"

"I'd prefer to wait." Yuzu said to which Ume nodded.

"Well I'll be here spending my time with you today so what would you like to do?" Ume said gently brushing strands of hair out of Yuzu's face.

"I dunno... maybe some TV?" Yuzu said with a shrug. "Or maybe a board game?"

"We'll wait on moving you till breakfast. Give me a second and I'll grab the Go board." Ume said standing up and heading out to the living room going over to the entertainment center and pulling out the collapsible Go board and the two boxes that held the black and white pieces. She also grabbed a dinner tray so they would have something to place it on and came back into Yuzu's room placing the dinner tray on the ground and the board on top of it, the top of the board just a few inches below the top of the matress. She placed the black pieces on Yuzu's side and placed the white stones on her side. Yuzu would reach over, her arm shaking from the weak state that the sapping fever had left her in, and would grab a piece from the black box and place the piece on the board. For a solid half hour, the only sound would be Yuzu's occasional uncomfortable grunts, shifting around, and the two clacking different pieces across the board. Finally Yuzu gave a deep sigh.

"You win." Yuzu said clearing the black pieces from the board.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because your sick." Ume chuckled clearing the white pieces from the board.

"What does that make the rolling score? 136-112?" Yuzu asked

"135-113 thank you." Ume responded.

"You still refuse to accept that loss huh?" Yuzu chuckled

"Your father interfered. We both know I wouldn't have made the move he did." Ume lamented

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean you would have won." Yuzu shot back

"Please, I was so far ahead of you that if he hadn't made that mistake and you hadn't then played perfectly for the rest of the game you'd have been way behind." Ume said

"Yeah yeah, whatever makes you feel better about it I suppose." Yuzu teased.

"Anyway..." Ume smirked changing the subject "play again?" Ume offered.

"Sure..." Yuzu said picking up another piece and clacking it down beginning the second game. Ume gave a smile and started playing as well.

"You know this brings back memories." Ume said

"Yeah well I was a sickly child I suppose." Yuzu chuckled

"Still are." Ume retorted with a smirk to which Yuzu groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

-Flashback-

An 8 year old Yuzu lie in bed, covered in sweat and ice packs. Ume gently used a rag to mop away some of the sweat and would gently run her hand through the brown locks of her daughters hair trying to comfort the sickly girl. "Mama it's too hot in here..." Yuzu complained

"Just try to relax Yuzu." Ume sighed "Are you bored? I could read you a story or we could play a board game." Ume said putting a soft sweet smile on for Yuzu.

"Can we play Go?" Yuzu asked to which Ume nodded getting up to get the Go board and pieces. She set the board up at the bedside allowing her daughter to play black. The sound of pieces clacking on the wooden board and occasional uncomfortable whimpers from Yuzu where the only noise for the duration of the game, both Ume and Yuzu focusing and trying to win. Several minutes in to their game, a blonde haired man in full concert tails entered the room placing a hand on Ume's shoulder.

"How's she holding up?" the man asked

"She's hanging in there." Ume said looking up at her husband with a smile.

"Do you have to go to work Papa?" Yuzu asked her father. A crestfallen and heartbroken look flashed across his face and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes he does he's worked too hard for his position as concert master. It would be shameful for him to skip his first concert in his new position." Ume said before her husband could make an excuse to stay home causing him to sigh.

"Sorry Yuzu. Hands are tied here. But don't worry, I'll record the whole thing for you to listen when I get home." He said with his trademark sunshine smile. Yuzu gave a frown for a bit but would return the same inherited smile and nodded. Her father stepped closer leaning over kissing her on the forehead while simultaneously placing one of his wife's pieces on a less than optimal place on the board.

"Hey!" Ume sai with an irritated smirk.

"Be nice she's sick." He said with a chuckle before turning back to Yuzu as he walked to the door.

"Try and get some rest. I'll be back later tonight." and with a wave he headed out. As Yuzu and Ume finished their game in Yuzu's favor Ume sighed.

"I would have won if your father hadn't cheated." she said only causing the sickly girl in front of her to giggle.

* * *

Mei's POV:

Mei placed a hand on her forehead rubbing trying to ease some of the pain of her headache as she worked through the paperwork before her.

"Meimei you haven't even touched your food." Himeko complained seeing her friend looking so stressed. The two where in the student council room during lunch.

"I'm not hungry." Mei said as she rifled through her paperwork. 'I wonder how Yuzu is doing.' she thought to herself.

"Are you sure you didn't catch anything from that dumb blonde?" Himeko asked walking over and placing a hand on Mei's forehead "Spreading her germs around all the time I wouldn't be surprised if she's gotten a bunch of people sick coming to school with a fever the way she did. So irresponsible." Mei brushed Himeko's hand aside.

"Stop fooling around we have work to do. My health is fine." Mei responded gruffly. "We have a student council meeting today and right after I have the board meeting so I don't have time to worry about anything else at the moment." though her words said one thing she kept returning to another. The sight of her blonde stepsister lying in bed, the blanket pulled up to her shoulders, the look of content sleep marred by a scarcely hidden agony, and the things she muttered in her sleep. A single tear rolled down Mei's cheek as she remembered Yuzu's lonely cries. 'She knows the same pain as I do.' Mei thought

"Hey if your stressed out this much maybe you should skip the meetings." Himeko said causing Mei to glance up at the worried Himeko.

"I'm fine I've handled worse." Mei said returning to her stoic expression wiping away the tear.

"Meimei you're in here crying. You can't-" Himeko started before bieng cut off.

"I can, I must, and I will." she responded coldly. "They are my responsibilities to take care of."

"Meimei-" Himeko complained reaching towards Mei but was cut off by the raven haired girl standing abruptly

"Lunch is over. It is time to head back to class." Mei said grabbing her things and heading out.

* * *

Harumi sighed spinning her spoon in her soup not feeling up to eating at the moment as she slid through ads on her phone. She wanted Yuzu to be there to talk to. Lunch was much more boring without the blonde. She hadn't even received a text from Yuzu all day. 'I hope she's just sleeping' Harumi thought with a sigh trying to ignore darker thoughts.

"No Aihara today huh?" Aime Hyato asked walking up and placing her tray down across from Harumi who gave her a slightly irritated glance.

"No she's sick, and why are you sitting here instead of with your karate club?" Harumi scowled

"Because you look lonely and lost without Aihara here." Aime smirked.

"I do not." Harumi huffed "Bored at most. She's certainly more fun company then the present option."

"Man you still really hate me don't you?" Aime sighed

"Hyato you hurt my best friend and then humiliated her in front of the entire class over something that already traumatizes her!" Harumi said while pounding a fist on the table.

"Hey gimme a break! People already sharp on the karate club as it is and I can't stand the disrespect. Besides how was I supposed to know she was a cutter?" Aime shot back "And if she's forgiven me already why the hell are YOU still holding a grudge?"

"Because someone has to protect her!" Harumi shouted causing other girls in the lunch room to grasp and stare which caused Harumi to blush.

"She's just as old as the rest of us she can protect herself." Aime said stifling a snicker at Harumi's blushing causing Harumi to clench her fists

"You wouldn't understand. You don't know what lonleyness is. You've always had large groups of friends!" Harumi muttered before picking up her trY moving quickly to the trash can and dumping the remainder of her lunch into it and placing her tray on top as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What's got into her?" Aime sighed audibly to herself.

* * *

I deeply apologise for how long this took to write. My personal life has been problematic latley which has greatly affected motivation and creativity. A huge thank you to those who are still eager to read and I hope to continue with a new chapter very soon. As always feel free to leave a comment with critique, comments, or suggestions and have a good one. Ciao for now!


	19. Chapter 19

Gonna be 100% honest my writers block lasted long enough I forgot entirely about this story till I got some emails with reviews from new readers... woops. This chapter continues in the same day as Ch. 18. Without further ado, her we go.

* * *

Mei quietly walked along at school closing time checking hallways for the presence of any straggling students. She paused for a moment upon hearing the rain start to patter against the window of the hallway. She looked out the window at the falling droplets and gave a sigh. She did have an umbrella for this as the news had predicted rain that morning, but she was in no mood for dreary weather.

"Hey Aihara!" a voice called from down the hall. Mei turned to see one of the office secretaries walking towards her.

"Yes?" Mei said facing the man.

"Message for you from your step-mother. She says to meet her at the hospital once you're-" and with that Mei's heart sunk as she tore off down the hall, heedless of the stunned secretary who hadn't even finished his sentence, to her locker quickly changing shoes before sprinting out into the rain headed in the direction of the hospital...

* * *

'You better be ok!' Mei thought to herself as her feet pounded the pavement beneath her splashing through the puddles of rain water wiping away water from her face that she kept telling herself was the rain.

'Don't you dare die on me!' She thought as she rounded a corner sprinting past a startled buisness man walking through the rain.

'Wait why do I even care?' She suddenly thought 'She doesn't mean anything to me.' And yet still she ran.

'She's been nothing but a nuisance since we met...' and yet still she ran

'She's stubborn, she's rude, she's a delinquent!' And yet still she ran

'She waltzed into your life and ruined everything for you!' And yet still she ran.

* * *

Mei, out of breath with lungs and legs aching, forced herself to continue to run as fast as she could rounding the final corner and exploding through the hospital entrance doors smacking straight into Ume of all people, causing the older woman to stagger back with a yelp of surprise as she caught her soaking wet step daughter by the shoulders.

"Mei?! Why are you running and why are you soaking wet? You're going to catch a cold and get sick like-" Ume started before suddenly being cut off

"Where's Yuzu!?" The trembling and soaking wet student council president demanded between huffs as she tried to remain standing on shaky legs with a dreading look on her face.

"Yuzu? She's at home. Sleeping hopefully." Ume said confused. "Didn't the secretary tell you that you were just coming to see your grandfather? He's been asking after you though he knows you've been really busy lately." Ume gave a soft smile to the distraught ravenette. "It's touching though that you already care so much about your stepsister." It took a bit for all of this to register for Mei before she went beat red with embarrassment and looked down at her feet to which Ume chuckled and rested a hand on Mei's soaked hair. "Well make sure you get dried before you catch a cold. Your grandfathers waiting. I have to head to work. I'll see you later." Ume said before grabbing an umbrella and heading off.

* * *

Mei arrived home still wet despite the umbrella she had been given and the toweling off at the hospital. She looked around the living room of the darkened apartment before looking towards the equally dark bedroom heading that way still needing to change. She hoped Yuzu was asleep. She was still embarrassed from her panicked sprint to the hospital. Mei entered the room and froze seeing the balcony door open and hearing the rain. Her heart sunk as she imagined the worse and quickly strode over to look out onto the balcony. There, a heavy weight lifted from her for a moment as she spotted the blonde curled into a small ball sitting on the patio. The position of the blonde however immediately worried Mei who quietly walked over and crouched down in front of Yuzu.

"Yuzu?" She said quietly to which the blonde didn't respond. "Your already sick it's not smart for you to be out here." Mei said reaching a hand to try and slip between Yuzu's forehead and her arms to feel her fever though this prompted the blonde to fidget away just enough to get away from Mei's hand before placing her head back on her arms. It was then Mei noticed the red stains on Yuzu's knees and the lines running down her legs. Mei grabbed Yuzu by the arm intending to yank her to her feet but froze hearing Yuzu's soft sobs.

"It hurts so much but I can't stop." Yuzu said with a hoarse sobbing whisper of a voice. Mei looked at Yuzu for a few moments before sighing and pulling Yuzu's hand out gently which the blonde didn't resist. Mei pulled a small first aid kit out of her bag and began to dab at the fresh cuts the blonde had undoubtedly inflicted on herself. Mei said nothing remaining silent as she worked dabbing at the semi dried blood and applying some antiseptic before wrapping each arm carefully with bandages. She'd stand up and gently place her hands on under Yuzu's armpits and would gently tug, assisting the blonde to her feet. Mei's heart sunk upon noticing all the blood dripping from fresh lacerations on the top of yuzu's thighs.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Mei asked as she moved Yuzu to prop her up against a wall in order to begin working on cleaning the thigh cuts. 'What caused her to do this? She's lucky she did such shallow cuts... down here she could hit a major artery.' Mei thought as she cleaned.

"I have to feel... something." Yuzu said between breathy sobs. Mei thought for a moment about the last time Yuzu had said that. The pain on Yuzu's face then and now. This girl felt a pain Mei couldn't understand. That she figured no one could understand, save perhaps for someone else who suffered that same pain. Mei didn't want to meet anyone else who hurt like this. Mei finished wrapping Yuzu's legs and stood up taking Yuzu by the shoulder and gently guiding her inside and back to bed. Once Mei tucked her in, Mei went out to the kitchen to grab the thermometer, some ice, and a cleaning bucket before returning to the bedroom. She took Yuzu's temperature, 40, and prepared the ice bags before hunting through the apartment for the crime scene which she carefully cleaned up and then returned to the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the wilted husk of her step sister.

"You've been taking your antidepressants, right?" Mei asked to which Yuzu nodded. Mei sighed having hoped that it would have been a simple matter, but it seemed not to be the case. Mei walked over to yuzu's desk and picked up the over the counter anti-fever medicine reading its label for side effects. There, in bold and blatant font in Mei's opinion, was a warning that read 'Do not use with antidepressants.'

"Well that explains part of it I suppose." Mei sighed to herself writing down a note and sticking it to the bottle heading out to the kitchen and placing it on the counter. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet looking for other anti-fever medicines but did not find any. Mei went back into the bedroom an tossed a jacket and a long skirt to Yuzu who's tear stained face looked up in confusion.

"I can't leave you alone when you re like this and I need to go out to get you better medicine. Get dressed." Mei said to which Yuzu nodded meekly and slowly sat up and began dressing herself. Mei took Yuzu's cellphone and took a picture of the note and old bottle and sent the picture to their mother with a text

"This is Mei. The anti-fever medicine you bought has a safety statement on the bottle to never give it to someone using anti-depressants. I came home to another incident. Be more careful or she might do something deadly next time."

* * *

Mei and Yuzu entered the 24-hour pharmacy. Mei placed her umbrella with her name tag on it in the umbrella holder and gently placed a hand on the small of Yuzu's back to coax the listless blonde along down the over the counter aisle. Mei started slowly going through the different fever medicine options reading each label to make sure which ones Yuzu could take and which ones she couldn't. Yuzu sank to the ground quietly hugging her knees to her body quietly. Mei looked over her shoulder seeing this and gave a sigh before returning to reading labels. After a few minutes doing this procedure Mei noticed a couple of men in disheveled business suits coming down the aisle. Based on their stumbling manner she assumed they were drunk and so decided now was a good time to go down a different aisle. Mei moved to help Yuzu stand, crouching down and placing a hand on the blonde s knee to try and get her attention.

"Well if it ain't -hic- the Aihara bitch that got me fired and her -hic- sister I was supposed to marry!" one of the men said looming over the two of them as his friend stood nearby. At the all too familiar voice Mei looked up and glared at Amamiya who glared right back down at her fidgeting with the cigarette in his mouth.

"For a teacher you seem to lack the ability to comprehend the written word... the sign up front clearly states no smoking within the pharmacy." Mei said standing and scooting in between Yuzu and Amamiya.

"Can it you little bitch before I knock you on your pretty little ass." Amamiya said "My beef ain't with you... get out of my way."

"What kind of sick minded individual gets off on beating up a minor. And a young woman at that." Mei growled "You disgu-" she was cut off by the sudden swift and powerful back hand causing her to reel back and trip over Yuzu crashing to the floor with a cry of surprise and pain causing Yuzu to blink out of her stupor and take notice of her surroundings.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Amamiya growled "I ain't gonna beat her... much... well I suppose that depends on how much she struggles." Amamiya gave a dark chuckle

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Mei growled pressing herself up from where she was lying. "You're lucky we didn't press harder on the charges when you were fired from the academy you cockroach!" Mei spoke as she moved to stand though the man that had been with Amamiya skirted around and pressed a foot on her back forcing her roughly back to the ground

"This isn't about you. Stay out of it for your own go-" the man had started to say before he gave a shout of pain looking down behind him to find Yuzu attached to his leg biting into him as hard as she could "You little shit!" he growled raising his foot from Mei's back and moving to try and stomp on Yuzu. Mei took the opportunity to get out from underneath the man only to be met with a kick to the ribs from Amamiya.

"You had the chance to stay out of this now you re gonna be punished for not listening to your elders!" Amamiya growled rearing back to kick again driving home another kick. Mei felt and heard something crack as she let out a scream of pain. Yuzu saw this and rolled away from the 3rd kick to her head ignoring the pounding in her head and scrambled down the aisle just enough to reach the deodorants. The man limped after her reaching towards her to grab her though was not quick enough. Yuzu grabbed an aerosol bottle of deodorant and cracked the freshness seal tearing off the protective lid and sprayed the deodorant directly in the man's face causing him to rear back crying out in pain as she pepper sprayed him with strawberry scented aerosol. She dropped the can and grabbed a pair of scissors stumbling to her feet and sprinted down the aisle towards Amamiya who had knelt and grabbed Mei by the throat with one hand and was tearing at her blouse with another ripping it open. Yuzu gave a shout as she jumped forward causing Amamiya to look up.

"GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERVERT FREAK!" Yuzu screamed bringing the scissors down burying them an inch into Amamiya's shoulder. Amamiya cried out in pain stumbling back as Yuzu covered Mei with her body glaring at Amamiya. Amamiya plucked the scissors from his shoulder

"That's it... now I m gonna kill ya you little cunt!" he growled stalking forward. Yuzu moved to stand to try and face him, but the other man had recovered and grabbed her in a full nelson before she could react causing her to gasp in surprise and a look of terror crossed her face. Amamiya got a sadistic grin across his face and leveled a straight haymaker straight into Yuzu's sternum causing it to instantly wind Yuzu and she swore she heard some bones crack... the gout of pain confirming it mere moments later. Amamiya twirled the scissors in his hand and swung a wild side swing at Yuzu digging the scissors into Yuzu's side deeply causing the already winded blonde to gasp a breathless gasp. "You ruined my life... now I m gonna take yours!" Amamiya growled swinging a massive hook punch across Yuzu's face from one side and then another battering the blonde before ripping the scissors out of her side raising them above his head to finish it.

"FREEZE! STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRLS!" The head police officer screamed leveling a gun at Amamiya as well did his 4 back up members. The young female clerk had called them as soon as the scuffle started but had been to afraid to help. Amamiya glanced over his shoulder and grimaced growling to himself

"Shoulda been quicker." he growled to himself sizing up the squad of police officers before dropping the scissors and stepping back raising his hands. The man that had been helping him let go of Yuzu, who collapsed to the ground next to the hard-breathing Mei unconscious, and raised his own hands in surrender. Mei rolled her head to spot Yuzu and rolled with a groan to her front in order to start crawling towards the blonde. Mei didn't have the energy to help once she reached Yuzu and just collapsed with an arm around the blonde. "Damnit don't you dare die on me." she wheezed as she too slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A bit more Mei focused this time and starting into their relationship... atleast as close sisters. I realize that this is out of character for Amamiya but I've already written him before as darker and more sadistic than the manga counterpart so I decided to go full vengeful bastard with him in this chapter. I hope ya'll like it. As always feel free to leave a review with feedack, comments, questions, and/or suggestions. Thank you all so much who still have stuck around to continue to read my work. You mean a lot to me. All in all I hope this is the start of really getting back into the swing of it. Ciao for now!


	20. Chapter 20

Just over 7k views at the start of writing this chapter simply amazes me. Thank you all so much especially those who have been waiting by for each chapter so eagerly awaiting each one despite my slow pace. Took a small que from one of my favorite Citrus fanfics see if you can spot it. First to comment what it is and where it's from gets an internet point. Without further ado...

* * *

Mei's eyes slowly opened to the sound of a heart rate monitor rhythmically beeping the soft hiss of an oxygen mask. She blinked slowly staring up at the ceiling for a bit, the immaculate white tiles with recessed lighting that shown upwards and let the softer ambient glow brighten the room. Mei groaned slightly as she moved an arm, an action that strained her chest, around till she found the remote to have her bed tilt up a bit. She was greeted by the soft green sight of the walls, the goldenrod glow of the morning sun shining through the window, and the sleeping form of her stepmother in a chair across the room. Mei turned her head a bit to her left seeing the door and the activity outside the room including two men in suits directly outside said door, and then tilted her head right which caused her heart to beat harder.

On the bed to her right was a bundle of wires, bandages, a blood bag, an oxygen mask, a sling, and blonde hair in the general shape of her stepsister.

"Yuzu!" She whispers shouted hoarsely as that was the best she could muster as she tried in vain to push herself off the bed with shaky arms. Her groans of pain managed to wake Ume who groggily blinked awake before realizing what Mei was doing and quickly moved over to Mei's bedside gently pushing her back to the bed leaning down and enveloping Mei in her arms gently placing a hand on the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry Mei." Ume said through soft sobs "This is my fault. I've hurt both you and Yuzu by being so careless with the medicine."

"You couldn't have predicted Amamiya being there." Mei said

"Maybe not but, had I not been so careless with her medicine... you wouldn't have been there... god what a terrible mother I am."

"You've been working a lot of late hours lately. I can't imagine that toll is all that healthy for you. You aren't a bad mother." Mei said to which Ume gave her a squeeze of thanks before letting go and wiping her tears away.

"Maybe but I still should try harder when it comes to raising you two." Ume sighed "In light of recent events i've been given some time off to look after you two and when I return to work it will be with reduced hours." Ume said.

"How is Yuzu?" Mei asked looking over towards the sleeping patient just a few feet away, deciding to change the subject rather than let her more careless business side control the conversation.

"She'll make it. Both of you have cracked ribs but it seems Yuzu's blows where more severe. They had to perform surgery for a rib puncturing her lung, and the deep stab wound in her side nicked her liver. The blood loss certainly doesn't help her anemia either. Some of which came from herself of course." Ume said solemnly hanging her head a bit in shame rubbing the back of her neck. "Stupid stupid stupid!" Ume hissed at herself as Mei simply watched the sleeping cyborg-esque form of Yuzu.

"I'm sorry I didn't do a better job protecting her." Mei said

"Don't think like that dear it wasn't your fault." Ume said starting to fuss with Mei's blankets and fluffing the ravenettes pillow.

"Perhaps not but we can't exactly expect her to protect herself in that state." Mei said leaning back against the pillow as Ume prompted with a gentle shoulder touch "Frankly it was remarkable she was capable of what she was given her faculties at the time."

"Well it won't matter anymore. You'll have guards with you anytime you re out of the house or school." Ume said walking over to her chair and pulling it back over between the two beds.

"Is that really necessary?" Mei sighed

"Yes. Your grandfather insists, I insist, and..." Ume sighed "The school board insists in order for the Aihara family to retain the chair position."

"I see..." Mei said looking over to the two men at the door.

"It's for you girls protection." Ume said resting a hand on Mei's arm. "I wish it wasn't necessary." Both women flinched at the sudden groan from the next bed over as Yuzu slowly came to. "Yuzu honey are you awake?" Ume asked scooting over to Yuzu's hospital bed.

"I wish I wasn't." Yuzu wheezed through her oxygen mask as she slowly blinked awake raising her unbound hand to rub her face a bit. Ume frowns and placed a hand on Yuzu's forehead... it was still very hot.

"I'm so sorry Yuzuko." Ume said with a few tears rolling down her face as she scooted closer and would gently wrap her arms around Yuzu, holding Yuzu's head up to her shoulder and gently rocking back and forth "I've hurt you so much just out of carelessness. I'm an awful mother."

"Please... don't cry mama." Yuzu wheezed weakly trying to squeeze Ume in a reassuring manner with her un-slung arm but the extreme weakness she was suffering only made the near negligible increase in pressure only serve as a reminder to Ume of how much Yuzu had gone through this week which only prompted her few rolling tears to devolve into full sobs as she shook holding onto her golden-locked daughter as she repeated the same thing several times.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ume sobbed into Yuzu's shoulder... her own sobbing causing Yuzu to start crying as well as she just tries to deal with a whirlwind of emotions, from the grief of upsetting her mother to the pain she felt simply breathing.

"Please don't... cry mama... I'm still... here..." Yuzu wheezed trying with a poor result to console her mother. Mei watched in shock at the scene of the two grieving women trying to console each other. Mei winces as she slowly swings her legs over the edge of her own bed and slowly, and shakily stands walking over to both placing a hand on both of their backs unsure what to say just wishing she could eb away some of their pain. She stood there for a solid 20 minutes before the two's sobs simmered down to occasional wheezes from yuzu and tears from both.

"Anyway..." Ume said sniffing to try and choke back residual anguish. "You two will have to stay here at least one more night possibly a few more depending on how therapy goes. Is there anything from home you'd like me to bring?" she asked the two as she let go of Yuzu and moved to guide Mei back to her bed.

"Our schoolwork might be prudent." Mei said sitting back down on her bed. "My laptop and perhaps my book on my desk I had been reading."

"Ansoniko." Yuzu wheezed to which Ume gave a chuckle

"You just refuse to outgrow that little bear, don't you?" Ume said to which Yuzu shrugged slightly before looking back at herself sort of taking stock of what she could see. "so, what... besides the... obvious... exactly is wrong with... each of us?" Yuzu wheezed

"Well... Mei has a few cracked ribs along with some bruising, but some careful rest is all she really needs." Ume said softly before a look of dread crossed her face. "As for you..." Ume took a deep breath and sighed "You have had to have surgery due to a rib that broke off and punctured one of your lungs and surgery for your liver when it got clipped by the scissors you were stabbed with, you have a rescue defibrillator installed on account of the two cardiac incidents in the past two days-"

"Two days?" Mei interrupted confused

"You two have been out for the past two days and in that time Yuzu's heart has stopped twice." Ume explained "Any way besides the surgery and implant thus the sling, and the blood bag for your blood loss, they've prescribed some specific cold medicines for whenever necessary that work with your new changed anti-depressant."

"I suppose... the punctured lung... explains... the difficulty... breathing... and therefore... the oxygen mask." Yuzu said. Ume gave a heart broken look at her daughter.

"I'm sorry I can't do any better." Ume says quietly under her breath so that neither of the other girls hear her. Feeling tears coming back on she stands up quickly and plasters a fake smile on her face "Well I'm going to go and take care of some paperwork. I'll be back soon."

* * *

"OW That hurt!" Yuzu complained holding her hair as Mei roughly brushed through the blonde s tangles as Yuzu's arm was still in a sling. Yuzu and Mei had both been out of the hospital for a few weeks now, but Yuzu was just now given the go ahead to go back to school, though with the caveat she wasn't allowed much excessive physical activity. She had another week before they would go back in and remove the pacemaker but in the meantime the sling remained.

"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Mei sighed continuing to brush through Yuzu's hair.

"First you make me wear the dumpy uniform like you and now you re trying to rip out my hair." Yuzu complained

"You asked me to help you get ready, so I don't want to hear you complain." Mei said tapping Yuzu on the head with the back of the hairbrush

"Hmph." Yuzu pouted with a grumble wincing at some of the more painful tugs. After a few more minutes, Yuzu taking a bit of time to apply her makeup with one hand refusing to go without, the two exited their bedroom. Ume handed Mei their packed lunches she prepared for them and gave them each a hug lingering a bit on Yuzu before waving them off as they exited the door, their bodyguards falling in behind and ahead of them, one of them taking Yuzu's bag for her. The two walked along towards school rounding a corner spotting Himeko waiting in her usual spot for Mei. Himeko lit up for a second seeing Mei but instantly deflated seeing Yuzu and then got a concerned quizzical look upon spotting the blondes slung up arm.

"Alright what gives?" Himeko said pointing at Yuzu stepping into line with Mei as the group walked towards school.

"You have no idea what my life has been like for the past few weeks I don't wanna hear shit!" Yuzu grumbled in response.

"Yuzu that's uncalled for." Mei said holding up a hand to silence Himeko before she responded in anger

"She started it!" Yuzu said

"No, your trying to start it. She was just asking about your condition." Mei said still holding a hand up to keep the seething Himeko at bay. "To answer your question Himeko, You are aware of the assault we endured a few weeks past. Yuzu was brutalized much more harshly than I was and has suffered cardiac events due to the injuries she received. She has an emergency defibrillator installed temporarily during the time she has been healing. She still has roughly a week or so before it's removed but to guarantee it's function in the interim her arm needs to remain immobilized to prevent any chance of its malfunction due to jostling." Mei explained to Himeko who softened considerably as the explanation was given.

"oh... I uh... I see." Himeko said quietly as the three continued in near silence for a while awkwardly before Himeko spoke up again "I suppose that means she'll need Tanaguchi to assist her with her books and bag."

"If she wishes to do so I suppose. If not, I will take care of it." Mei said

"As if Tanaguchi isn't going to help her..." Himeko scoffed

"Can you please not talk about me like I m not here." Yuzu grumbled.

"Someone s rather grumpy today." Himeko said with a bit of a teasing voice

"Himeko..." Mei said warningly while holding up a hand in front of Yuzu to stop her from popping off "Now you re starting. I doubt raising her blood pressure is healthy for her at the moment."

"Of course MeiMei..." Himeko sighed "Anyway, I'm sure it will lift Tanaguchi's spirits to see you again Yuzu." Himeko said

"If it was up to me I'd have come back to school last week." Yuzu sighed "But doctors orders and all."

"You should listen to your doctors, they know what's best for your health." Himeko said with a huff

"Physical health maybe, but lying around for weeks after having just been out of school for several days and already stir crazy thanks to that fever, I've been bored out my skull." Yuzu said glumly

"You should have spent more of your time studying. It would have given you something to do." Mei responded

"And your grades can certainly use the extra help." Himeko snickered before going silent when both Aihara girls shot her glares. The three walked on for a time idly chatting until they finally arrived at the school. The body guard that had been carrying Yuzu's things handed them off to Mei as both guards bowed to the girls.

"Same time as usual then Miss Aihara?" The taller of the two body guards asked Mei who nodded in response "Have a nice day at school. We'll be here when you are finished with your student council work." he said as the two bowed again before leaving and the three girls headed into school.

* * *

"YUUUUZUUUUUCHIIIII!" Harumi shouted sprinting down the hall arms outstretched towards the back of her blonde best friend before uncerimounously tumbling head over heels as she was tripped by Aime.

"You are too loud for this early in the morning." Aime said as Mei, Himeko, and Yuzu turned around at the noise of Harumi crashing to the ground

"ngah..." Harumi said pushing herself into a sitting position rubbing her head before turning around to glare at Aime "That was unnessecary!"

"I'd beg to differ... took you down a couple of notches and prevented you from hurting Aihara." Aime said pointing to Yuzu's slung up arm. Harumi raised an eyebrow at Aime before turning back around to look at Yuzu who was sort of stunned and confused by the whole routine in front of her.

"Uhhh... Hey." Yuzu said confused but with a soft smile. Harumi jumped to her feet and pulled Yuzu into a Hug further confusing the bewildered blonde.

"I'm so happy your ok." Harumi said squeezing tightly onto Yuzu a few tears running down her cheek.

"I missed you too but your squeezing my cracked ribs." Yuzu gurgled in response patting Harumi's shoulder wincing to which Harumi let go immediatly

"S...sorry." Harumi said. She spotted the sling and pointed at it and said "What... you klnow what... I'm not sure I want to know right now... I just did my makeup and crying will probably ruin it. Let me take your bag." Harumi said looking around for it to which Mei held it up for her to take which Harumi smiled and took the bag.

"I'll explain everything later." Yuzu said to both Harumi and Aime. "Let's just get to class for now."

* * *

Writers block and depression can be a bitch when trying to get this story done. Trust me it's far from a lack of interest in the story. I'd like to say the next chapter will be out soon but given my track record I make no promises. I apologize for how long it tends to take. As always feel free to leave a review with your comments, critiques, and ideas. Ciao for now.


	21. Chapter 21

Depression and lack of a muse suck... this virus oddly enough has killed my motivation even more but I'm really trying to get back into this. Anyway we have Yuzu and Mei back in school same day as the end of the last chapter. Let's go!

* * *

Yuzu yawns rubbing the back of her head as she sits down at the lunch table with Aime and Harumi, Harumi was already getting curry from the vending machine for Yuzu to aid the currently one arm capable blonde who was lamenting to Aime how she felt she had bombed the math test

"I'm sure the teacher will let you redo it given what you've been through latley." Aime said patting her on the back with a chuckle

"I sure hope so." Yuzu sighed "I know i did awful. I havn't been studying at all." she said

"Don't push yourself too hard Yuzuchi." Harumi said pushing Yuzu's now prepped food towards the blonde "You've only recently got back to school. Just take it easy."

"You should listen to them and stop bieng such a burden on MeiMei." Himeko said walking up to them

"Ugh what are you doing here Momokino?" Aime said

"I'm the vice president of the student council it's my job to police you lot!" Himeko humphed "Besides... The president wanted to make sure the delinquent was eating properly." she said pointing over her shoulder at Mei, who was looking through the options at the vending machine, with her thumb. "You should count yourself lucky blondey she seems to care a lot about your well being."

"Your lucky I'm wearing this sling." Yuzu said grinding her teeth

"Relax Yuzu don't let her get to you." Harumi said patting Yuzu on the shoulder

"Why wouldn't she care?" Aime said to Himeko

"Meimei has better things to be doing than doting over some random rule breaker." Himeko retorted

"For the daughter of a big time doctor and hospital admin your rather calous towards the injured" Aime said cutting off an angry retort from Yuzu "Mei's just worried about the wellbieng of her sister."

"Pffa as if that delinquent where ACTUALLY related to my Meimei! Distant cousins at best!" Himeko shot back

"Himeko." Mei said having heard her as she walked over with a bowl of curry "My father remarried. My step-mother is Yuzu's mother. We are actually sisters and I would prefer it if you didn't spend so much time trying to insult her lineage. My step-mother is a very kind woman and I would not have you speaking ill of her." Mei then moved and sat down across from Aime next to Yuzu as Himeko's jaw dropped at the conformation of the rumor that Aime and Harumi seemed to have known for a long time.

"You mean that decleration at the morning assembly a month back was real?!" Himeko asked horrified as she zipped over to the other side next to aime in front of mei.

"I'd prefer if you didn't sit next to me." Aime grumbled

"You'll find that Yuzu is not the kind to lie. She might over exagerate and may not present the facts in their full context but a liar she is not." Mei respoonded before nudging Yuzu to eat who had been grinding her teeth and death glaring Himeko "Eat..." she said to her before taking a bite of her own curry. After swallowing her bite of it she looked back up to himeko "She get's fairly flustered when she lies making it really easy to tell."

"You know way too much about her!" Himeko said still horrified

"She is my step-sister. It doesn't take much observation to learn about someone you live with." Mei said. "You should eat, we have work to do before the end of the lunch break." Aime snickered which earned her a glare from himeko which only made her giggle louder. Himeko stalked off to the vending machine to get food. The rest of the group began to dig into their food as two other girls walked past one of them purposfully bumping into Aime. Aime looked up with an annoyed sneer to see the two walking away, one of them tossing a note behind them onto the table near her. Aime picked up the note and unfolded it reading it and giving an annoyed growl under her breath stuffing it in her uniform pocket.

"Bad news?" Harumi asked as Himeko returned sitting down next to Aime in front of Mei.

"The karate club girls are mad at me for spending so much time with you." Aime said waving a dismissive hand. "Nothing really to worry about I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to spend time with us if it's causing problems with the club." Yuzu said with a frown "Your still the captain right?"

"I'll spend time with whoever I want... if that means I'm spending time with the one girl in the school who should hate me more than anyone else and not the karate club i've known since grade school that's my choice." Aime said

"Hate you? Why would anyone here hate you?" Himeko said "Besides the obvious attitude problem of yours of course." Yuzu looked away from her food blushing slightly which himeko caught "pff if the delinquent hates you it's probably not even that big of a deal." Himeko said with a satisfied smirk

"It's none of your buisness!" Harumi spat at Himeko "And for the record Yuzu doesn't hate anyone!"

"Himeko... please refrain from sticking your nose in buisness that doesn't concern you." Mei said which caught Himeko off guard "We have work to do finish your food and meet me back at the student council room." Mei got up and headed out of the cafeteria dumping the empty curry bowl in the trash as she exited.

"I um..." himeko said looking back to the other 3. Aime was looking down and rubbing the back of her neck, Harumi was glaring at her, and Yuzu was looking away from the entire group. "I'm sorry for intruding on something rather personal it seems." Himeko said giving a bow before cleaning up and exiting the lunch room

"Well that was a fun way to end lunch." Harumi sighed as Yuzu and Aime both got up to clean up. Harumi frowned noticing Yuzu had hardly eaten a quarter of her food. She went over to the vending machine and bought a few snack bars as Aime and Yuzu threw away their bowls and walked back over to the lunch table slipping the snack bars into Yuzu's bag which she then picked up to carry for her as the three made a quiet walk back to the class room.

* * *

Yuzu snacked on the last of the snack bars as she walked around the outside courtyards of the school waiting for Mei to finish with her student council work. She had tried to stay in the room but she had gotten too bored and just needed to be moving and so had gone outside. She tosses the wrapper into one of the trash cans as she strolls along pulling her cell phone back out and slowly one hand texting harumi back

"I still can't believe there where 3 snack bars in my bag. Right when I needed em the most. I don't even remember putting then in there" she texted

"Maybe your luck is starting to get better huh?" Harumi's text responded with a 4 leaf clover emoji

"Maybe. I could certainly use better luck." Yuzu replied with a hands clasped in prayer emoji

"Just keep a positive attitude and it's gotta get better!" Harumi texted with a thumbs up emoji. Yuzu gave a bit of a giggle at that and started tapping out her reply before hearing what sounded like an argument. She looked up towards where she heard the noise coming from and texted to Harumi

"Gimme a sec somethings going on. Gonna take a look." She texted before stuffing her cellphone back in her jacket pocket and would head around the corner. She froze upon seeing Aime standing there with her guard up battered and bruised breathing heavily her back to the school wall and sorrounded by 3 other members of the karate club.

"You just gonna keep standing there and not fighting back?!" the tallest of the 3 sorrounding amie growled

"This ain't an official match!" Aime huffed and growled back "You know the rules of conduct and so do I! I won't fight you!"

"Coward!" the tall girl shouted again stepping forward and throwing a punch at aime again who raised her arms letting the punch glance off her battered forearms and glance off her cheek causing her to give a pained grunt.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Yuzu shouted running forward which cause all 4 girls to jump not having expected anyone else to be there and they all looked over towards her.

"Aihara? What the hell are you doing here?!" Aime shouted

"This ain't your beef blondey! I suggest you leave before you get hurt!" one of the 3 assailants said

"You made it my beef when you attacked my friend!" Yuzu growled

"Oh please... you've already got an arm in a sling... you literally have an arm tied up and we've already seen what your capable of. How about you go sit down before you pass out little miss super anemia." The tall asailant said with a smirk dismissing her and turning back to aime. "Now where were we." she growled at aime before suddenly all she saw was sky. She blinked as she fell backwards, her legs kicked out from underneath her by an enraged Yuzu and then she gave a groan as she crashed into the ground

"I SAID STOP!" Yuzu growled glaring at her with a hostile look that could chill the blood of anyone untrained for a fight... unfortunatley for Yuzu... none of these three where untrained. The other two shouted and charged at her. Yuzu ducked one girls blow only to have the other land a roundhouse kick in her stomach winding the blonde and throwing her to the ground. The girl who had missed then kicked Yuzu in the ribs, causing the blonde to cry out in pain and earning her a straight punch to the face by Aime who had finally unfrozen from her shock at seeing Yuzu attack the assailants. The leader of the assailants finally got back up as the other assailants managed to pin aime while yuzu layed on the ground her arms spread out groaning in pain and breathing heavily, her slung arm having slipped out of the sling.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Aime snarled bucking and struggling against the two others who where still keeping her pinned one of them slugging her in the side to try and get her to stop but seeming not to phase her "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IF YOU HURT HER!"

"Looks like you've chosen an ass kicking blondey!" the attacker leader said cracking her knuckles and ignoring aime's fruitless threats "And I'm gonna make Aime here watch what happens to people when she chooses them over us!" and stepped on Yuzu's chest slowly pushing more and more of her weight onto her victim causing Yuzu to ghasp in pain and squirm trying to push the foot off desperatley. Aime screamed in rage and slammed her elbow into the side of the head of one of the girls pinning her knocking her off and rolled quickly throwing the other one off as she then lept up and tackled the tall one hurting Yuzu and would start slamming her fists back and forth across the tall attackers face as she savagley pounded away.

"ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!" a voice shouted at them. Everyone looked up at the owner of the voice to see Mei and Himeko striding forward towards all of them looking very angry. "You will not sully the grounds of this school with this senseless violence!" Mei shouted as all of them slowly got to their feet, Yuzu holding her side as she slowly managed to get her arm back in the sling.

"She attacked us we where-" The attacker leader tried to lie pointing towards aime before being cut off

"We saw the whole thing don't even try to lie. Not to mention you didn't even try to hide from the cameras!" Himeko growled pointing up at the nearbye cameras pointed directly at the group.

"Himeko, you handle these three..." she said pointing at the three karate club attackers "I will handle Aihara and Hiyato." Mei said

"Of course Ms. President." She said with a gleeful evil grin causing the 3 karate girls to wilt a little. Mei turned to Yuzu and Aime

"You two, with me." she said and would head off to which the two both limped along following.

The three walked along to the nurses office which confused the two of them. Mei pointed to the beds as she walked over to the supply cabinet starting to rummage around in it seeing that the nurse was out at the moment. Aime walked over and sat down on one while Yuzu limped over to a stool and sat down.

"No. You need to lie down and rest." Mei said glancing in the mirror above the cabinet at Yuzu. Yuzu blinked confused a bit.

"I'm not that injured it was just a few-" she tried to object before bieng cut off

"Yuzuko.. a kick in the wrong place could tear open the internal wounds you sustained in the assault from Amemiya. Getting involved in a fight like that could have gotten you killed in your current state and was incredibly wreckless." Mei said turning around to look at her directly "Now go lie down while I look over Hiyato." Yuzu sighed and got up moving over to the bed.

"Amemiya... I thought he got fired a while ago?" Aime asked confused as Mei walked over with bandages, antiseptics, and cleaning wipes and began to attend to the scrapes and cuts Aime had sustained from the fight. Mei sighed knowing aime would want an explanation and probably wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Do you recall the morning assembly a few weeks back when the director explained the importance of saftey off of school grounds due to an attack on students outside of school grounds?" she asked.

"Amemiya was the one who attacked you two and did all that to Yuzu?" She asked looking over at the blonde who looked away at the reminder of the attacks

"Yes. He wanted revenge for Yuzu causing him to lose his job." Mei said "He had planned to rape her but when I intervened and he started trying to do the same to me Yuzu attacked him back. Unfortunatley due to her weakened state from her recent bout of fever, she wasn't able to resist him and he brutalized and attempted to kill her. The police arrived quickly enough to prevent him from doing so but she sustained extreme amount of damage." Mei explained cleaning a cut across Aime's cheek and applying a bit of antiseptic before placing a bit of guaze and then a bandage over the wound. Aime remained silent for a while before replying.

"What a massive scum bag." Aime said "I hope they lock him away for good this time!" she snarled "If I ever see him again I'll wipe the floor with his ass!" This prompted a slight smile Yuzu and a shake of the head from Mei... probably the closest aime would ever get to a smile from her so she took it. Mei finished up patching up Aime and then moved over to Yuzu.

"Sit up." she said to which Yuzu grunted in pain from where she was kicked in the ribs... she was definatley going to have a bruise there on the skin... if not the rib itself. Mei began administering first aid to Yuzu.

"You're an idiot." Mei admonished.

"Hey!" Yuzu growled back "I think that's rather uncalled for!" she complained hissing a bit as Mei applied pressure to her ribs where she was kicked.

"This is the nearly the exact same spot where your rib broke off from the Amemiya attack and punctured your lung. What if it had broke again?" Mei said in a very grave serious tone. "Amemiya was strong but he wasn't trained the way those girls are... they can kick far harder than amemiya. What if they hand't held back and kicked at their full strength? They could have snapped that rib off and sent it piercing through your lung and maybe even your heart." Yuzu looked down like a child chagrined by their parent "You need to stop being so selfish and think about others."

"Selfish?" Yuzu asked looking up confused and annoyed

"Your wreckless behavior could have gotten you killed. Tanaguchi was already a wreck when she first heard about the assault imagine how she would have been if you died. Imagine how Hiyato would feel. Think how mother would feel. You act without thinking and your actions have consequences." Mei said to which Yuzu slowly sunk again looking away.

"I just wanted to help." Yuzu whispered under her breath

"Hiyato can take care of herself. She's much tougher than you are and she doesn't have the injuries you do. Next time come looking for me or a teacher." Mei sighed

"I think Yuzu's tougher than you give her credit for." Aime said "Not that i'm advocating she get involved in fights let alone in her current state but the way she kicked Siako's feet out from under her makes me think Yuzu's been in a lot of fights before... none really regimented or with forms but still." Mei raised an eyebrow and looked back to Yuzu who was looking away blushing and whistling to herself. Mei sighed and stood up."Makes me wonder when your anemia started to become a problem if you used to be healthy enough to fight frequently." Aime chuckled looking at Yuzu.

"I uh... i've never been healthy enough for anything prolonged." Yuzu said but didn't elaborate any further

"I'll get that story out of you eventually." Aime chuckled "I'm sure Tanaguchi probably wouldn't mind knowing that story either."

"Do NOT tell Harumin!" Yuzu said snapping a horrified gaze to Aime as she went very pale... well... very pale compared to her usually very pale, which only made Aime laugh uncontrollably

"It's time to close the school up and head home." Mei said shaking her head at the two of them. "I've asked Himeko to lock everything up once she's done suspending those three." she said as she put away the first aid materials. Yuzu and Aime got up and all three would head out to the front gate, Aime waving goodbye to the two aihara sisters and all three headed off to home.

* * *

Bit more backstory for this version of Yuzu in this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed. As always please feel free to leave reviews with feedback, comments, and critiques. Ciao for now.


	22. Chapter 22

Back into the swing of things, Really got my writing mojo back. Without further ado I give you chapter 22. Repercussions for promise breaking incoming.

* * *

Yuzu and Mei arrived home entering to find Ume getting ready for work.

"Hi girls how was your..." Ume began before spotting Yuzu limping and holding her side "what happened?!" She asked alarmed

"Eh I uh..." yuzu said scratching the back of her head trying to hide her pain "I'm fine." She lied going a bit pale though as Ume's gaze grew dark.

"The same old excuse... What the hell where you thinking?" Ume said in a quiet but tense voice.

"You say that every time, and I was thinking a friend was in danger and no one else was around to help her." Yuzu said sighing knowing she wasn't going to get out of this scolding.

"Because you use the same excuse every single time you get into a fight!" Ume shouted "When are you going to grow up! Your heavily injured for god's sake BEFORE you even got into a fight! You could have been killed if they ruptured any of your stitches!"

"Mama I'm sorry but I couldn't just stand there and let them hurt Aime!" Yuzu pleaded

"You could have gone and found an adult or god forbid you rely on your family and get your sisters help!" Ume shouted back

"Why do you assume I didn't?" Yuzu said trying to divert Ume's attention giving Mei a pleading look.

"Well did she?" Ume asked turning to Mei waiting to see if Mei would lie for Yuzu or not. Mei looked between the two of them before giving a sigh and giving an apologetic side glance to Yuzu before looking back to Ume.

"No... Yuzu wasn't aware I was watching the whole thing and I didn't try to stop it until Yuzu got involved. I should have stopped it before she got hurt. I'm sorry." Mei said giving Ume an apologetic bow

"Why do you do this to your family Yuzu? We're trying to help you and you go and try to get yourself killed fighting!" Ume shouts at Yuzu who shrinks back at her rage

"Mama your scaring me. I didn't mean to-" Yuzu tried to whimper before Ume cut her off

"You should be scared!" She shouted "You could have died! Is your life so damn bad that your willing to throw it away at a whim for someone else's sake? Do you hate your family that much?" As soon as she said it she felt gut wrenchingly awful and that feeling was even worse when she saw the grief stricken look that it caused to immediately form on Yuzu's face, what the hell was she saying? Why would she say something so awful to her daughter? What came next didn't help the matter. "You made me a promise when we moved! You promised you where done getting into fights! You broke that promise! Go to your room! Your grounded until I feel you've finally learned your lesson!" and she pointed angrily towards the girls bedroom. Yuzu moved slowly, head and gaze bowed to the floor shoulders slumped and shaking as she held one arm with the other and her side with the held arm trying her damndest not to cry as she went to her room disappearing inside and closing the door with a soft click.

"Mother... That was a bit harsh." Mei said looking at Ume with a disappointed glint to her otherwise stoic gaze

"I don't wanna hear anything from you! You had the power to stop the fight BEFORE she got involved and you just let it happen!" Ume shouted at Mei "Your supposed to be the responsible one!" Mei tensed her jaw a bit at Ume's tirade

"The careful balance of the social ecosystem at our school-" Mei tried to explain before Ume walked up and roughly grabbed her on the shoulder

"To hell with the social ecosystem of your school! Your sisters LIFE was on the line Mei! You had the chance to stop the fight long before Yuzuko got hurt but you didn't! Your as much to blame in this as she is! And you'll share in her punishment! Your grounded for a week too! No school politics, No student council crap, and No spending time anywhere but here or school! Period!" and Ume stabbed her finger towards the bedroom feeling guilty for letting her rage get out of hand. This wasn't really fair to Mei but what choice did she have? How else was she going to teach them that family is more important than anything else? Mei stared at Ume meeting her fiery gaze for several moments almost seeming like she was about to challenge her... Part of Ume hoped she would... call out the unfairness of the punishment... call out the unforgivable things she said to Yuzu... Prove that Ume was an awful mother... but Mei was too respectful of her elders for that and simply turned and stalked past her heading into the girls room. Ume gave a deep sigh and a frustrated growl ruffling her own hair before giving an exasperated shout then grabbed her keys and headed out for work closing and locking the door behind her. She pulled out her cellphone and tapped through to the pizza delivery service app and ordered and paid for a pizza to be delivered for the girls with a note from her on it in about half an hour.

Mei walked into the girls room to find Yuzu curled up into a tight ball in the corner, her unslung arm wrapped tightly around her knees and her knees pressed tightly to her chest over her slung arm, head bowed and shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly into her legs. Mei walked over quietly and sat down on the floor in front of Yuzu gently laying a hand on Yuzu's knee causing the blonde to flinch a bit before peaking one tear filled puffy eye up over her knees to see Mei.

"You probably think I deserved that don't you?" Yuzu asked in a broken whimper

"Not in the slightest." Mei said "Mother is just angry. She will cool down in time."

"She's right though. I'm worthless." Yuzu said planting her forehead back on her knees

"No your not." Mei said "And that isn't what she said at all."

"You don't know her the way I do. You don't understand the subtext of what she says." Yuzu sobbed. Mei gave a heavy sigh and would pull Yuzu forward pulling her into a hug confusing the blonde for a second but she'd instinctively latch on tight with her unslung arm as Mei held her gently stroking her hair and holding her other hand at the small of Yuzu's back. It was bazar to Mei how naturally she came to comforting Yuzu. She couldn't even remember the last time she tried to comfort even Momokino this intamatley let alone anyone else. Certainly not at their age.

"Mother doesn't come off as the kind to speak in subtext." Mei said gently rocking back and forth to comfort Yuzu. "I think your just overthinking things and no, I'm not saying that as an insult. You can't help it... anxiety is a frequent companion of depression."

"So it is my fault then..." Yuzu mumbled

"No... You can't help what your brain decides to produce the wrong balances of chemicals. Mental trauma can be as damaging as a blow to the head." Mei said

"But I broke a promise." Yuzu said quietly

"And that's why mother is angry but not why she said the things she said. You breaking a promise made her angry. Being angry however is what made her irrational. In her irrationality she said things she will likely regret later." Mei said

"But if I broke the promise..." Yuzu said sitting up wiping away tears and sitting in front of but not looking at Mei who still kept her hands on Yuzu's knees. "and that made her angry... and her anger made her say those things... I indirectly made her say those things because I broke the promise..."

"No Yuzu. People say things they don't mean when they are angry because they are irrational. Irrationality might have been caused by the anger... but it is inherently unpredictable. You can not blame yourself for what others do in anger." Mei said reaching out to take Yuzu by the chin. She paused for a moment looking into Yuzu's watery emeralds as she thought how strange this current situation was... Why was she doing this? Sure Yuzu was her sister and she cared for her but this seemed like an entirely different thing. Logically she knew Yuzu deserved punishment for breaking a promise so why was she still feeling like Yuzu didn't deserve any of this?

"So... she still loves me then?" Yuzu asked

"Mother is incapable of not loving you Yuzu. You're her daughter. If she didn't love you she'd have abandoned you." She didn't add 'like my parents did' as much as she wanted to. Yuzu gave a soft teary eyed smile leaning a bit into Mei's palm on her cheek.

"Thanks Mei... that makes me feel a bit better." she said softly. Mei's heart skipped a beat at that sunshine warm smile Yuzu was giving her. What the hell? Where did this come from? She was so used to Yuzu's scowls and snarky antics, her desperation, and her tears. Who was this terribly sad radiant golden angel in front of her? Yuzu moved in to hug Mei again and Mei unconsciously pulled Yuzu's face close to hers.

"Mei?" Yuzu asked quietly confused

"Shut up." Mei said instinctively before pulling Yuzu into a soft tender kiss. Yuzu tensed for a split second raising her unslung hand as if she was about to shove Mei away in protest but then slowly relaxed melting into the kiss as Mei's tongue wraps around hers dancing a duet led by Mei. They stay there locked in the tender display of affection for several moments before they break away, both breathing heavily, Mei leaning her forehead against Yuzu's and looking to the blonde who was blushing heavily and her eyes lowered though she slowly raised them to meet Mei's and they stared at each other for a few moments before entering another gentle kiss which lasted equally as long as the last. Mei looked again to Yuzu who's face was even redder this time. Suddenly they both jumped as the doorbell rang "I-I-I'll g-get it!" Yuzu shouted jumping up and over the bed heading to the door as Mei exited the bedroom gently holding a hand to her lips.

"Delivery for Aihara?" The pizza delivery man asked

"We didn't order anything..." Yuzu said confused

"Uh right the note said 'Tell them it's from Mom and that Yuzu needs to eat more she's gotten rather thin since the hospital." he said reading the note "It's already been payed for and so has the tip."

"O-o-oh o-o-k-k-kay." Yuzu said blushing fiercely as the note called out her excessive weight loss from her injuries. She took the pizza and closed the door.

* * *

That night at bed time Yuzu was asleep facing away from Mei who was laying flat on her back thinking about earlier. She glanced over to Yuzu.

'What was that earlier?' she thought looking at the slender frame of the blonde. 'I was just trying to comfort her but... why did I kiss her?" Mei rolled over towards Yuzu and over top placing her arms next to each side of the sleeping girl and each leg straddling across Yuzu's hip without touching her. Mei gazed down at the blonde and her heart thumped hard in her chest as she looked at the serene grace of the sleeping girl. 'what's wrong with me... what is this feeling?' Mei wondered as she studied Yuzu's face, her soft porcelain skin, her long curled eyelashes that she knew hid those brilliant gem like emerald eyes, her small button like nose, the high cheekbones and soft contour of her chin and her supple pink lips. Mei leaned closer, her breath causing Yuzu to fidget a bit which caused Mei to freeze thinking she might be waking up but after Yuzu resettled Mei leaned even closer towards her lips but stopped just millimeters away before moving up to her forehead and gently kissing it. "You might be older but I will protect you." She whispered softly "You are precious to me." She then moved and lay down on her side of the bed moving to a more comfortable position to sleep. 'My precious Sister... the Broken angel... I will protect you.' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Next day Yuzu had gotten up early and had gotten ready by the time Mei had gotten up. She felt rather lethargic today. Maybe it was because of how long she stayed up thinking about Yuzu. She got up and went getting ready quickly to make up for waking up later than she wanted to before gathering her things and moved to leave the bedroom before stopping noticing Yuzu was still in the bedroom sitting on the floor flipping through homework and textbooks.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Mei asked to which Yuzu jumped a bit not having expected Mei to be there as she had been deeply engrossed in her work.

"Oh uh... no i'm not really all that hungry. I ate most of that pizza yesterday." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"You only had 3 slices..." Mei said giving her a flat stare and a sigh. "Atleast have a breakfast bar or something. Mom was right, you have thinned out too much since the incident. You really need to eat more or your going to be more susceptible to getting sick." Yuzu blushed as Mei headed out of the bedroom and was hit in the face with a wall of delicious smells. She glanced over to the kitchen where she witnessed Ume cooking up a storm. Omurice, Miso sweet bean soup, and was that homemade tonkatsu ramen? No it took to long to boil the pork bones to make a proper tonkotsu broth in one night. She must have bought a starter but it smelt amazing. Maybe she got it from a nearbye resteraunt?

"Morning Mei!" Ume said with a cheery smile as she noticed Mei.

'Cheery... but not like Yuzu's smile. Genuine still but nowhere near the warmth of Yuzu's' Mei thought comparing Ume's smile to Yuzu's from the night before.

"I uhm... look I want to apologize for last night." Ume said with a sigh. "To both of you... can you convince Yuzu to come out of the bedroom and atleast talk to me? She's been ignoring me all morning." Mei blinked confused. Yuzu had gotten up before her of course but she didn't really think about the fact that Yuzu had probably already been out here and seen all this. She still ignored Mother after seeing all this effort she was going to to apologize? Mei looked back to the bedroom. Well what Ume had said was rather hurtful so Mei supposed she could understand why Yuzu might not want to talk to her.

"I'll try." Mei said turning back to the bedroom

"Thank's Mei your the best." Ume said popping the lid off of a pot and dishing hot steamed pork buns into a serving basket. Mei moved to enter the bedroom but the door thunked against something and she heard a yelp. She opened the door further to find Yuzu rubbing her ear and the side of her head. She had been listening at the door. Mei shook her head in amusement.

"Well... you heard her." Mei said turning back towards the living room. Yuzu blushed and shrunk down a bit pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her good arm around her knees. "She won't yell at you again." Mei said noticing this. Yuzu gave an untrusting exhasiperated groan before her stomach would growl and Yuzu would sigh getting up and following Mei out to the living room.

"Morning Yuzuko!" Ume said trying to be as cheery as possible "I made all your favorites!" she said waving to the veritable feast she had cooked. Yuzu was semi hiding behind Mei but was practically salivating over the foods on display. Ume began serving the food to placements at the table as Mei and Yuzu walked over sitting down. Yuzu would start with the Miso soup and ramen eating ravenously slurping up the ramen and guzzling down the broth of both soups before filling her plate with the other goodies available. Mei ate much more conservativley shaking her head at Yuzu's pigging out while Ume ate quietly between giggling at Yuzu's voracious appetite.

"Slow down before you make yourself sick." Ume said between giggles at her daughters rediculousness. Yuzu complied blushing slightly as she slowed down but otherwise continued to eat. After Breakfast Ume gathered the dishes putting them in the kitchen before sitting the girls down on the couch. "Alright I guess is the less fun part." she said with a sigh, Yuzu looking away from her. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. It was uncalled for. I said some mean things, I said some untrue things, and most of all I hurt you with hurtful things Yuzu." she said with a grimace. "I'm sorry. I was angry and I was scared." the last part getting Yuzu's attention as she looked back over at her mother. "You've been in so much danger latley and you finally got away from that streak only to wind up in a fight that could have killed you and I was worried the same danger streak was going to start again... and in your condition I was afraid it'd be much worse than last time. I can't say I appreciate you breaking your promise but... I understand why you did it... and I'm sorry for the unforgivable things I said." She opened her arms to offer Yuzu a hug. Yuzu didn't move until Mei gently touched her arm to which Yuzu got up and moved over to Ume hugging her.

"You scared me Mama... You've never yelled at me like that... and the things you said... they made me think you hated me." Yuzu explained to which Ume looked very hurt by.

"Never... think that. No matter what happens I will ALWAYS love you." Ume said squeezing Yuzu tight. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I promise i'll try to never do that to you again."

"I love you mama." Yuzu said softly

"I love you too." Ume said holding her tight for a few minutes before letting go. "And you Mei. I said some awful things to you as well. You didn't deserve any of that."

"No you where right. I held the power to stop the incident before Yuzu was involved. I should have protected her by stopping it before she got involved." Mei said standing up and giving a bow to Ume "Please... forgive me."

"Theres no need to forgive you Mei... You where right... I don't understand the social ecosystem of your school. I trust you did what you thought was right." Ume said returning the apologetic bow before stepping forward and pulling Mei into a hug which made Yuzu smile. Mei returned the hug to a small extent before Ume released her. "I'm going to rescind your grounding Mei. Yuzu... I'm sorry but you still broke a promise. You'll still be grounded for a week." Yuzu gave a frown and a sigh.

"Fair enough I guess." Yuzu said.

"Well I guess it's time you two headed off to school." Ume said walking over to the kitchen and grabbing their lunches handing them to the two girls. "Have a good day." she said waving to them as they exited and headed off to school.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. A bit more development of Mei in this chapter and starting more into the awkward 'do we love each other' phase. As always feel free to leave a review for critique, comments, or recommendations. Ciao for now!


	23. Chapter 23

Alright Ch 23. A bit of introspection for characters in this chapter weighted a bit more towards Yuzu. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting around for me to continue this story. Over 15k views since i first started this thing. Much love goes out to all of you. Without further adue... here we go!

* * *

Mei and Yuzu headed towards school. Yuzu seemed to be flipping through her textbook deftly with her thumb on her free hand barely paying attention to where she was going and Mei had to push and pull her back and forth a bit to help her avoid running in to things. Each time Yuzu would look up and back at Mei for a moment before blushing and quickly looking away. She must still be thinking about the kiss yesterday. Mei still hadn't fully understood that. Precious as Yuzu might be to her she was her sister so the kiss made no sense under that label... what did it mean then? The two walked on in silence until they arrived where Himeko was waiting for Mei.

"Good morning MeiMei!" Himeko said as cheerfully as ever before giving Yuzu a flat look. "And Delinquent..."

"Himeko, Refrain from insulting my sister in such a manner." Mei interjected quickly before Yuzu could retort prompting strange looks from both of them but Himeko gave a shrug.

"As you wish MeiMei." Himeko said as Yuzu studied Mei before turning her gaze when Mei moved to look at her. The three walked on Mei and Himeko chatting with Yuzu following behind quietly glancing up from her textbook to Mei every now and then looking back to her textbook whenever Mei looked back every now and then. Once they finally arrived at school Yuzu put her textbook away.

"I'm gonna go find Aime and Harumin." Yuzu said giving a wave to the two of them as she heads off taking her bag from one of the bodyguards after putting her book into her pack. Mei thinks to follow for a second but decides she'd probably be pretty safe at school before hours and would instead go with himeko to take care of student council things before class.

Yuzu found Harumi and Aime and gave a wave to the two with her free hand. The two walked up to Yuzu, Aime taking Yuzu's bag from her

"So when are you getting out of that sling anyway?" Aime asked "Not that I mind carrying your bag but I'm sure having an arm up in a sling must suck all the time." she said ignoring Harumi's grumpy glares.

"This Saturday actually. I won't be at school that day. Gotta get the device removed and what not and the residual of the knockout gas will keep me out of school the rest of the day. I'll be back on monday though." Yuzu said with a bright smile

"Yuzuchi are you ok?" Harumi asked stepping forward changing her grumpy glares at Aime to a concerned look to Yuzu. "I heard about what happened yesterday..."

"I'm fine Harumin." Yuzu said giving a dismissive wave of her hand "Just a few bruises... well and maybe a bruised rib... Will have to wait till Saturday to find out for sure on that one. It's been a bit difficult to breathe since then so I'm pretty sure it's bruised, but it'll heal." Yuzu explained

"See this is why you don't let her get in a fight when she's already injured!" Harumi said turning to Aime

"Hey, I told you already I told her to stay out of it. I can't control her." Aime said with a sigh

"Don't blame her Harumin. I got involved on my own choice it's not her fault!" Yuzu said waving her free hand frantically towards harumi

"Of course you're to blame!" Harumi said to Aime. "You know full well how big Yuzuchi's heart is and you shoulda kept the fight where she wasn't gonna find it to get involved!"

"How does that make ANY sense?" Aime said to Harumi with an irritated glare

"Harumin stop! It's not her fault! I'm the one who chose to get involved!" Yuzu begged "Please don't blame her!" Harumi looked to Yuzu gauging her and thinking of her decision before giving a sigh.

"Your lucky Yuzu's here to vouch for you or I'd place the blame squarely on your shoulders." Harumi said

"Of course you would. You don't trust anyone but Yuzzy" Aime sighed exasperatedly

"As if you haven't given me reason NOT to trust you around her!" Harumi said

"Hey we've already been over that... I regretted what I did and she forgave me." Aime said

"Guys please stop..." Yuzu said with an exasperated sigh

"And you think just because she's forgiven you that I have to?" Harumi challenged

"Whatever, Yuzu's the only one I need forgiveness from for that incident." Aime shot back

"STOP IT!" Yuzu shouted at them causing them both to blink and look to her as she huffed heavily. "What is wrong with you two?! You quarrel over me like I'm not here... like I can't take care of myself! When will you two start treating me like a normal person?!"

"Yuzuchi..." Harumi said with a hurt look on her face "I... I'm just trying to help..."

"S-sorry Yuzu... I uh... I'm not trying to talk like that... Tanaguchi and I just don't agree on things." Aime said with a guilty downcast look.

"Harumin I know your just trying to help but fighting with another one of my friends isn't going to help me. I don't want my friends to fight each other. I want you to get along so we can all be friends together." Yuzu said to Harumi with an exasperated sigh.

"Trouble in delinquent paradise?" Himeko said walking up to the group with a snicker.

"Ugh and now the pipsqueaks here." Aime said with a grunt.

"What do you want vice-prez?" Harumi said turning to Momokino with a flat stare

"I thought Mei told you not to call me that anymore." Yuzu said with an annoyed glare at Himeko

"What MeiMei doesn't know can't hurt her!" Himeko said "Besides, I don't say it as an insult it's an endearing label based on truth." Himeko snickered "Anyway I came down here because Mei said your missing your psychiatrist appointment. You better get going before you miss too much of it."

"Oh, crap I totally forgot!" Yuzu said turning to aime to take her bag. "Sorry guys I'll catch up with you on first break!" she said taking off.

"I didn't know Yuzu was in psychological therapy..." Aime said confused

"Why wouldn't she be with all that she's been through? Frankly if you're still cutting you probably should be to." Harumi said to her

"I haven't done that in over a year." Aime said

"Cutting?" Himeko asked which caused Aime to flinch.

"I uh... I've had my share of depression that resulted in less than optimal choices with my body." Aime said sighing "Unlike Aihara though I haven't done so in over a year... and I never did it to my arms."

"Well I suppose if you're not doing it anymore, I don't have to worry about reporting you to the nurse." Himeko said

"That's rather thoughtful of you Vice-prez!" Harumi teases

"As the vice-president of the student council it is my job to aid the president in her duties part of which includes looking after the wellbeing of the student body!" Himeko huffed crossing her arms over her chest

"Then explain why you let the fight happen yesterday..." Aime challenged with a smirk causing Himeko to freeze up

"Th-That was the P-Presidents call." Himeko stuttered "I told her we should have stopped it immediately but she said she had her reasons!"

"Not the least of which I'm sure was that Kaiaka the leader of that little group that attacked me is the student council representative in charge of student discipline I'm sure." Aime shot back with a smirk

"Not anymore she's not!" Himeko huffed "Such shameful displays deserve no place on the illustrious student council!"

"Riight." Harumi and Aime both intoned in unison both giving snickering responses and Himeko's frustration

"Anyway, we'll see you around pig tails." Aime said

"Catch you on the flip Vice-prez" Harumi agreed as she and Aime headed off

"And just where are you two go- HEY GET BACK HERE!" Himeko shouted running after them after she turned around and realized they were halfway down the hall.

* * *

"Mei worked really hard to comfort me though and she really helped me cope with it. I think she really wants me to rely on her when I'm sad." Yuzu said to her psychiatrist

"And do you think you trust her enough to do so?" Nine asked

"I... don't know." Yuzu said thinking again about the kiss "H-hey... can I ask you something unrelated to that whole thing?" Yuzu said

"Of course, we're just here to help you work through the way you feel about things in your life." Mahime said with a smile

"There's a certain person I know... Everytime I see them... all I can think about is... being with them... in more than a friends kind of way... I don't know how to explain it but just being near them it kinda makes my heart hurt and my stomach gets weird. I just want to do things to make them happy." Yuzu said averting her gaze downwards away from them as she spoke blushing slightly.

"This person... they're close to you? You know them well?" Nine asked.

"Not at all actually. They're nearly a complete mystery to me. The way they act... it's kind of... odd. Like I can't tell if they hate me or if they like me. But I still feel this way in general towards them. Yuzu said

"Ah to be young and in love again." Nine said with a chuckle

"I wish my husband still made me feel that way." Mahime added

"L-L-L-Love?" Yuzu stutteringly asked

"You said you care about them and you want to make them happy but in more than just friends way? And that just being near them makes you feel different right?" Nine asked

"Y-Yes..." Yuzu said

"Then I think it's pretty safe to say you've got a crush on whoever this mystery person is." Mahime chuckled

"Love is a tricky thing but even if you get hurt it's always worth pursuing so don't give up on it Yuzuko." Nine said

"Anyway that's all the time we have... about time for your first class. We'll pick up again tomorrow. Take Care Yuzu." Mahime said as the two stood up and packed their things heading out.

'Am I in love with Mei?' Yuzu wondered to herself as she too exited the room and headed for class. 'Is that really how I feel about her? I mean I know I want to make her happy the way she's done for me but isn't that just familial love? That's not the same thing as romantic love is it?'

* * *

At lunch Yuzu sat with Aime and Harumi quietly eating her bento as Aime regaled them with tales about the last martial arts tournament she had taken part in.

"All it took was one more roundhouse kick to the head and he went down like a sack of bricks." Aime said proudly.

"Uh huh suuure..." harumi said. "Except last I checked you weren't able to jump 180+ centimeters in the air."

"A round house kick isnt always level with the body Tanaguchi." Aime huffed "just because your used to seeing them done that way doesnt mean you cant aim one up. The key thing that makes it a round house kick is that you swing your leg into it with momentum from the side."

"Whatever." Harumi said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, since you said you're getting the surgery this weekend and finally getting your arm out of that sling why don't we hang out after school on Friday?" Harumi turned to Yuzu who didn't seem to have heard her as she quietly stared at her food.

"Earth to space cadet Yuzuchi!" Harumi said with a snicker though still got no response.

'That kiss certainly felt like it meant more than just a sister's comfort...' yuzu though raising her finger tips to her lips

"Yuzu!" Aime said loudly causing the blonde to jump in her seat blushing as she looked to them.

"Aah sorry I was spacing out what did I miss?" Yuzu said

"We could tell that." Harumi said with a snicker "i asked if you wanted to hang out on Friday since your surgery is on Saturday.

"Oh uh... sorry Harumin... mama grounded me for getting involved in that fight yesterday." Yuzu sighed

"Well that's not very fair." Aime frowned. "You were just trying to help me."

"I promised mama that I wouldn't get into any more fights after we moved here. Even helping you I broke that promise." Yuzu explained

"Well that bites but a broken promise is still pretty severe." Harumi sighed "maybe next weekend then."

"If I'm ungrounded by then." Yuzu sighed.

"You got two weeks for breaking a promise?!" Aime asked

"I think mama's words where 'until she feels I learned my lesson'." Yuzu said

"Harsh." Aime and Harumi intoned at the same time

"Hey uh change of subject... have either of you ever been in a relationship with anyone before?" Yuzu asked

"Not unless you count my prearranged fiancé." Aime said

"Your what?" Yuzu asked in horror.

"What your telling me you don't have one?" Aime asked

"Of course not what kind of horrible person forces their daughter into marrying someone they don't know or love!?" Yuzu protested

"Most of the parents that send their daughters to this school." Harumi said. "I thought I told you this a while back... nearly every girl in this school has a prearranged marriage set up for when they graduate. It's just the way of the elite."

"But that's horrible!" Yuzu said

"Eh it could be worse. I can learn to love someone I'm predestined to marry and it takes the heartbreak out of trying to find a partner the normal way." Aime said shrugging

"What if you're not happy with who they picked?" Yuzu asked

"You make the best of it and in the end if they're really unbearable you can still divorce them." Aime said. "Anyway, back to your original question... why do you want to know if we've been in relationships before?"

"W-well..." Yuzu stuttered "I wanted to know what l-l... love feels like for you... My psychiatrist said I might have a crush on someone. When I'm around them my heart beats really hard... it's hard to breath and all I can think about is doing things that make them happy." She blushed heavily looking down at her lap fiddling with the edge of her sling with her free hand. Both Harumi and Aime gave her confused stairs for a moment before trying and then inevitably failing to break out in hysterics "I'M SERIOUS!" Yuzu shouted at them "You guys are awful!" Yuzu grumbled slumping a bit

"I'm sorry Yuzuchi... Just the thought of you of all people..." Harumi said wiping a tear from her eye breathing heavily

"To have a crush on anyone... miss grumpy incarnate herself..." Aime tried to finish Harumi's sentence but both broke out laughing really hard again.

"I'm not that grumpy!" Yuzu growled. "To hell with both of you I don't need this!" Yuzu said packing up the last of her food and grabbing her bag walking away from the two who were laughing even harder unable to follow.

* * *

Thanks for reading. A bit of internal questions for the sisters this time. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, please feel free to leave a review with comments, suggestions, and critiques. Ciao for now!


	24. Chapter 24

over 16,000 views and continued increase in reviews from some of oyu devoted readers. I'm so glad ya'll like this story so much. Some interesting developments in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuzu lay on her half of the bed having just gotten out of the bath ready for bed going through a website on her phone when suddenly she gets another message from Harumi. She sighed annoyed as she clearly wasn't going to get away from Harumi's texts no matter how much she wanted to ignore her after Harumi laughed at her at lunch for expressing a potential crush.

"Yyyyyuuuuuzzzzzuuuuuuccccchhhhhhiiiiiii" Harumis text read... along with roughly 15 others similar to it

"Damnit can't you let me be mad for a day?!" Yuzus text responded followed by a grumpy cat emoji

"Mama Harumin is here... vent if you need to. I'm sorry for laughing at you at lunch." Harumi texted followed by a little chastised cat emoji. Yuzu gave a sigh before responding.

"What's so weird about the idea that I might have a crush on someone?" She texted

"Nothing at all its just not expected." Harumi responded. "But if you really feel the way you said at lunch than theirs no denying you're in love." Yuzu stared at those words for a few minutes.

'I'm in love with Mei?' She thought.

"So who are you crushing on?" Harumi responded with an intrigued cat emoji. Yuzu sent an embarrassed cat emoji

"Is it me?" Harumi asked with a surprised cat emoji

"No!" Yuzu responded quickly

"Is it Aime?" Harumi asked with a shocked cat emoji

"It's a secret..." yuzu responded

"I'm your best friend we tell each other everything." Harumi responded with a devilishly curious cat emoji.

"Even best friends have close secrets they don't tell one another. It's not like you're an open book that's told me everything about you!" Yuzu replied

"Ok ok if it bothers you that much keep your secret." Harumi replied with a chuckling cat emoji followed by more "at least I can go to bed now knowing you're not mad a me anymore." Followed by a sleepy cat emoji

"Who said I wasn't?" Yuzu replied with a pouting cat emoji

"Aww don't be like that Yuzuchi." Harumin replied to which yuzu giggled a little

"Good night Harumin." Yuzu texted

"Night Yuzuchi." Harumi replied as Yuzu put her cellphone on the charger. Mei walked in drying her hair and Yuzu absent mindedly stared at her, her heart beating harder and her throat going dry as she watched the raven haired girl walk over to her desk to sort some papers and then toss her towel into the laundry bin. When Mei turned around and noticed Yuzu, the blonde looked away quickly pretending to be looking outside at the stars. Meis heart thumped as she gazed over Yuzu and she too diverted her gaze.

"Going to bed then? Yuzu asked

"Of course." Mei responded walking over to the light switch shutting it off.

"R-right." Yuzu said moving under her half of the covers "Goodnight Mei."

"Goodnight Yuzu." Mei said sliding under the covers on her half of the bed and rolling away from Yuzu onto her side. It wasn't long before Yuzu was asleep. It seemed the girls lack of energy lately made it easy for her to do so. Mei however was wide awake still. She tossed and turned for a few hours before getting up and getting a glass of water. She then returned to the bedroom and walked over to the balcony door looking out at the stars for a few minutes before turning and seeing the seemingly serene grace that was Yuzu sleeping. Her heart skipped a beat and thumped hard in her chest.

'What is this feeling?' Mei wondered looking upon Yuzus sleeping form. She walked over slowly and crouched down before Yuzu gazing upon her sleeping face then leaning in and gently placing a kiss on her cheek 'these feelings are not fair. We're sisters... there's no way she would reciprocate and even if she did society would never accept it.' A tear streaked down her face and she backed up raising a hand to her eye to wipe away the tears only to find she wasn't crying. She looked down at Yuzu and noticed for the first time the blonde was shaking in her sleep tears rolling down her face.

"W-why him... why papa?" Yuzu sleep whispered. Mei's heart sunk. She promised to protect Yuzu but she couldn't do that in her dreams.  
"I wish your demons would go away. They are so selfish keeping you from me... especially in your dreams." She whispered quietly as she moved around Yuzu back into bed and wrapped her arms around the shaking blonde pulling her into a tight embrace holding on until she herself fell asleep.

* * *

-Yuzu's nightmare-  
10 year old yuzu fell to her knees breathing heavily her vision locked in fear, shock, and anguish as she saw the pictures "n...no... not papa.." she said as tears began rolling down her face the room around her fading into black oblivion. "No... No... NO... NO! NO! NO! NOT PAPA!" she screamed grabbing the pictures and throwing them into the endless void only to have them flutter around her and multiply filling her vision and every sight line around her. She looked down to try and avoid seeing it only to find herself slowly sinking into an endless pit of the pictures, the images cutting into her skin as much as their contents cut into her soul. W-WHY HIM... WHY PAPA?" she screamed holding her head and clenching her eyes shut as tightly as she could.

"I can't change the past... but i can save your future." A soft voice called from beyond the pictures as a brilliant bright light in the shape of a slender hand and arm reached in for Yuzu, the pictures cascading around and away from the female figure who was made of pure light save for her long glistening black hair and piercing violet eyes that where focused entirely on Yuzu. Yuzu looked up to her and reached out for her hand.

"Please help me! I can't keep above the surface!" Yuzu cried out trying to grab ahold of the figures hand. The figure reached forward to try and grab onto Yuzu's hand, their fingertips just gliding past each other as Yuzu slipped below the surface of the ocean of photographs depicting the crash scene where her father died as the figure of light stared after her in horror.

* * *

-real world- Yuzu shot up from her sleeping position with a scream holding her head tightly scaring awake Mei who was laying fairly close to her and sat up immediately at Yuzu's scream.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked concerned

"Yuzu?!" Ume called from out in the living room, followed by pounding footsteps as Ume sprinted from the kitchen to the girls bedroom throwing open the door in a panic and moving as quickly as she could to Yuzu kneeling in front of her. "Are you alright?" Ume said concern etched on her face

"I-it's... nothing... just a bad dream." Yuzu said quietly between heavy labored breaths slowly trying to catch her breath. Ume gave a heavy relieved sigh and would pull Yuzu into a hug gently rubbing the blondes back to comfort her

"It's alright... it's over now." Ume said softly before standing up. "Go get ready. I've made breakfast." Yuzu nodded getting up with Ume's help and would stumble a bit which ume caught and stabilized her while reaching her hand up to feel Yuzu's forehead "are you getting sick again?" Ume asked. "No fever at the very least." She said lowering her hand from Yuzus forehead to her shoulder gently squeezing it.

"I'm fine mama... just... groggy from the sudden wake up is all." Yuzu said quietly

"Alright..." Ume sighed before leaving the room. Yuzu stood still looking downwards towards the floor as Mei continued to watch concerned. Mei got up out of bed and walked over to Yuzu gently laying a hand on Yuzu's arm. When Yuzu didn't respond Mei walked in front of Yuzu.

"Yuzuko." She said softly getting the blonde to look up... only then did she notice the tears streaming down Yuzus face. The look of grief on the blonde's face was like a boot in the chest and Mei reacted by pulling Yuzu into a tight embrace as if the tighter she squeezed the more pain would disappear from Yuzu. Yuzu drooped her head into Mei's shoulder as her silent tears grew to full sobs and she cried into Meis shoulder. Mei held her tight for several minutes until she stopped crying and several more as the blonde made no attempt to move. Finally, Mei coaxed Yuzu to stand up straighter and look her in the eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mei asked to which Yuzu shook her head. Mei gave a nod and released Yuzu who turned and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After getting ready, the two came out into the living room and sat down to breakfast at the dining table with Ume. "So, was it a repeat or a new one?" Ume asked Yuzu who was eating slowly and quietly.

"The same one as the past 6 years around this time." Yuzu said solemnly. Mei looked up from her food and looked first to Yuzu who was just staring down at her omurice more than anything else then she looked to Ume who shook her head

'not now... wait till right before leaving for school.' Ume mouthed to Mei. Mei nodded and looked back to yuzu before returning her focus to eating

"So how's the studying going for the upcoming midterms?" Ume asked

"I'll probably fail and have to retake them. I've been in the hospital and sick at home to much." Yuzu said bluntly

"I could help you study and pass the first time, so you don't have to retake the test." Mei offered

"I don't think I'll learn enough in time." Yuzu said quietly

"Still you should at least give it a shot." Ume said, "Who knows, maybe you'll learn better with Mei's help than you do in class from the teacher." To which Yuzu simply shrugged.

"It can't hurt I guess..." Yuzu said quietly as she continued to play with her food rather than eating. Ume sighed with a deep frown simply watching Yuzu. Mei looked back and forth between the two trying to read what was going on before she simply sighed and returned to eating her own breakfast finishing up. Ume took yuzu's hardly touched plate as Yuzu got up to leave for school and would wrap it and place it in the fridge with a note on it. Yuzu headed out the door and Mei went to follow but remembered Ume's words from earlier and stopped turning to her.

"What did Yuzu mean when she said she gets the same nightmare around this time?" Mei asked Ume.

"Next week on Monday... it's the anniversary of her father's death." Ume said. Her words felt like a slap to the chest to Mei.

"Oh... I see... " Mei said looking down.

"Yuzu hasn't gone to her father's grave since he was buried there. I try to coax her to go every year but... she still doesn't want to say goodbye." Ume said solemnly.

"Can you blame her?" Mei asked

"Of course not. Losing my best friend that I loved 2nd only to my daughter was the 2nd hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life." Ume said

"And the first..." Mei said having an idea.

"Telling my 10-year-old daughter that her best friend, her idol, and her father where never going to come back. Yuzu's father was nearly her whole world... I've never hurt more than when I had to crush her with the weight of reality." Ume said tears beginning to form in her eyes that she rubbed away and put on a smile. "But she's doing better now that your here with us Mei. I don't know what you've done but you've helped her immensely."

"I don't really think I've done that much." Mei said 'I've probably harmed her as much as I've helped her come to think of it...' Mei thought

"Mei... Those nightmares usually cripple her so thoroughly she can't even get up to go to school. So, thank you... you mean a lot to our family." Ume explained

"I see..." Mei said. "Well I better get going so I'm not late for my student council work." Mei said turning to leave.

"Right... you two have a good day at school." Ume said before walking up and giving Mei a quick hug before returning to cleaning dishes.

* * *

By the time they arrived at school Yuzu's spirits seemed to have lifted slightly, while certainly still dampened compared to what Mei had come to expect from the usually high energy blonde, she wasn't the same void that she was when they left the house which gave Mei at least some hope that she was doing well enough to be left to her psychiatrist and friends while Mei went to take care of her student council duties.

Mei entered the student council room and sifted through paperwork sorting it as Himeko entered. "Morning MeiMei." Himeko said as cheerful as ever.

"Good morning himeko." Mei said still reading through papers on the main desk. "I'll need you to do morning rounds by yourself today. I have too much paperwork I've been neglecting." Mei said

"Well if you didn't spend so much time looking after that blonde-haired delinquent-" Himeko began before being cut off abruptly

"I do believe I asked you not to refer to my sister with such language." Mei said still not looking up at Himeko

"Why do you even care? Just because she's your sister doesn't mean she's your family." Himeko said "You two are nothing alike!"

"The fact that she is my sister is precisely what makes her family." Mei said looking up finally from her paperwork to fix a hard gaze on the confused Hemiko. "Since when did you become so judgmental of who I spend my time with?"

"I'm just worried that she's monopolizing your time Mei. You spend so much time with her even here at school... you've even fallen behind on your paperwork; you've never fallen behind on anything in all the time I've known you until she came along." Himeko protested "What is it about her that makes it so important you spend so much time focusing on her rather than me- I mean the Student Council!"

"Are any of you a psychologically traumatized and damaged girl that society treats like a delinquent because they don't understand the hell you've been through or the constant pain you live your life in?" Mei snapped "I have fallen behind on my paperwork but I am more than capable of catching up on my own work in a timely manner before the deadlines and I don't need you micromanaging me!"

"Meimei I'm not trying to be a nuisance I just-" Himeko tried to say

"Then return to the duties you have been assigned so I may return to mine!" Mei said. Himeko gave a sigh and an upset look before turning and leaving the room to do her morning rounds.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. As always, feel free to leave a review with comments, suggestions, and critiques. Ciao for now!


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25. Hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. This chapters a bit angst heavy but don't worry I do plan on writing a bit more levity in Yuzu's life soon... followed by more angst... sorry this isn't a very happy story most of the time but I hope the depth of the darkness makes the light and happier moments all the more touching and worth it. Anyway without further ado let's get going!

* * *

Himeko jotted down notes from her most recent stop on her morning rounds sighing to herself and thinking about Mei and the blonde delinquent.

'What is it she sees in her that is so much better than me?' Himeko wondered.

"That sounds awful Yuzuchi." Harumi said from around the corner causing Himeko to stiffen as the delinquent posse rounded the corner. Yuzu was holding one arm with the other not looking up at anyone in particular and looked rather upset. Harumi had one hand on Yuzu's shoulder in a comforting gesture but she too looked upset though her gaze was strictly on the blonde. Aime was in a more relaxed position with her arms behind her head but she also seemed to be upset by whatever Yuzu must have told them given her gaze towards the blonde as well. Himeko moved quickly hiding in a small alacove and peered out from the corner watching the group as they stopped.

"It's... the same nightmare I get every year around this time." Yuzu sighed. "Though not entirely the same..."

"What do you mean?" Aime asked.

"That being of light was never there before... usually I'm just alone entirely." Yuzu said

"Well from what you were saying it's probably a good thing it was there. Though it's a bit weird that it had violet eyes and long black hair." Harumi said. Himeko narrowed her eyes at that. Long black hair and violet eyes sounded an awful lot like Mei.

"Yeah well... Whatever it was it wasn't able to catch me before I sunk under." Yuzu said, "So I don't know how big a difference it really made."

"Well if you normally are so crippled by that nightmare that you can't even get out of bed to go to school, I'd say it's still a pretty big difference." Aime said.

'Crippled by a nightmare? What nonsense is that? How is a nightmare so scary you can't get out of bed afterwards to go to school?' Himeko thought. 'Whatever... I've gotta do something to keep her away from Mei as much as possible.' Himeko exited the alcove walking straight up to the group causing Harumi and Aime to look up hearing the footsteps. Both gave unhappy grimaces as she approached, Harumi moving to stand between Yuzu and Himeko.

"Aihara Yuzu. I need to speak with you. In private!" Himeko said giving Harumi a 'don't try me' glare. She was the vice-president of the student council. She outranked Tanaguchi... even if her older sister was one of the scariest student council presidents the school had ever seen the Tanaguchi's had their day in power already and now She and Mei where in charge. If she needed to talk to a student in private, she wasn't going to let Tanaguchi get in the way. Yuzu looked up at her words.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuzu asked her gaze hardening from depressed to curious but also defiant. Good... if she put up a fight the victory when she was crushed would be all the more sweet.

"Yes. Yes, you have." Himeko said giving a dismissive 'shoo' wave at the other two. Aime sighed and turned to leave but Harumi stood her ground defiantly. "I distinctly recall stating that this was to be a private disciplinary discussion!" Himeko growled at harumi

"We both know Yuzu hasn't done anything wrong. She's hardly been at school to even have been able to break any rules!" Harumi growled

"And yet she's done so anyway. For that back sass alone your both getting punishment cleaning today after school! Now... if you don't want to make the situation worse for the BOTH of you, I suggest you do as your told Tanaguchi!" Harumi shot back.

"Why you little...!" Harumi growled though Aime would grab her in a half nelson

"Knock it off Tanaguchi your only gonna make it worse!" She said exasperatedly "We're leaving Vice-Prez." Aime said pulling Harumi back who glared at Himeko before shoving her way out of Aime's grip before turning and following Aime away.

"What'd I do now?" Yuzu growled annoyed that she was getting stuck with punishment cleaning for basically existing.

"Wasting student council time, fraternizing above your station, and being a detriment to the student body!" Himeko said

"Excuse me?" Yuzu asked confused

"Do you really think we haven't noticed how much you monopolize the student council presidents time?" Himeko said "Walking to school together, spending most of your lunches together, walking home together, causing problems that she is required to deal with in order to spend more time with her! You've gotten good at it but we can no longer ignore your antics, so I have been sent to deal with you!" Yuzu tssked at her in annoyance

"I don't believe you." Yuzu said placing her good hand on her hip with a defiant and angry sneer "Mei is my step-sister. I think your just jel-" She was then cut off.

"Mei told me herself that she was sick of how much time she has to spend with you!" Himeko growled "She's tired of how you play the suffering sister card to gain her sympathies!" Yuzu looked like she had just been suddenly slapped in the face which Himeko noticed and capitalized on. "The poor girl was exhausted and talking about how much of a pain you are trying to keep you happy and that she was only doing it because your new and your family but that she just can't keep it up for much longer! Your actions have made her look like she's neglecting her duties and have actually kept her from focusing on the student council body as a whole with you forcing her to focus so much on you!" Yuzu stood silently looking like someone had just punched her in the gut.

"I see... so that's how she sees it huh?" Yuzu said nearly inaudibly."I'm sorry for taking up so much of her time. Have a good day." Yuzu's words where shaky as she turned and started walking away, her head low as she clenched her fists tight trying not to cry before breaking out into a run sprinting off as Himeko gave a satisfied smirk before turning and walking away.

Yuzu found a small shaded spot outside before she finally stopped running and collapsed to her knees sobbing heavily into her hand, her shoulders heaving with her sobs as she cried. She pulled her cellphone out and tried to wipe away tears that wouldn't stop coming as her hand shakily tried to tap out her mother's cellphone number. She held the cell to her ear as it dialed her mother's cell sobbing quietly. After a few minutes, her mother picked up.

"Yuzu? What are you doing calling me in the middle of the day?" Ume asked with a yawn on the other end of the line "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Mama c-can you come p-pick me up from school please? I can't do it today and I d-don't think I could make it h-home alone." Yuzu said stuttering between sobs and heavy in breaths as she tries to keep it together.

"Yuzu are you alright?" Ume asked sounding alarmed. "Are you safe? Stay where you're at I'm coming to get you don't do anything till I get there!" Ume said the sounds of her frantically getting ready coming over the line. Yuzu tried to reply but only got out more sobs before her hand fumbles her cellphone dropping it to the ground beneath her as she buried her head into the crook of her arm and sobbed... alone.

* * *

Yuzu didn't know how long she cried, she didn't know how long she sat there, she didn't know when one of the student council members and members of the faculty had found her there. She didn't know when her mother arrived... she only remembered the pain and the tears only got worse when Mei tried to talk to and comfort her... and she had to reject her for her own good. She knew now what Mei really felt, that Yuzu was just a pain... just another problem on Mei's list of duties. Mei had come to see her and try to offer a comforting hand... and Yuzu had turned away from her... she had to. She couldn't let Mei shoulder her problems anymore. No matter how much it felt right... Mei couldn't be happy if Yuzu continued to cause her problems. All of these thoughts ran through her head as she lay her head on Ume's lap on the couch, wrapped up in a small ball under the cover Ume had wrapped around the two of them as she gently rubbed Yuzu's shoulder quietly watching TV only able to be there for Yuzu... having nothing she felt she could say to help the blonde at the moment. Ume picked up her phone and would call her boss at work.

"Hey it's me... I'm sorry but I need to stay home tonight. Yes, it's my daughter again... I don't know what changed from when she left for school this morning but she's not doing well. No it's a mental thing today. I'm really sorry about this I know you wanted me to help put the finishing touches on that presentation, but she needs me. Thank you so much I promise I'll make it up to you when I return to work. You're too kind. Alright have a nice day. Thank you. Goodbye." Ume put her phone down after hanging up and would bend down placing a gentle kiss on the side of Yuzu's head squeezing her shoulder whispering "I'm here for you Yuzu." Yuzu made no movement or reply. "When you're ready to talk just let me know." she said before sitting back up and returning to watching tv holding her daughter as her heart remained squarely in the pit of her stomach just wishing she could do SOMETHING to help Yuzu.

* * *

Mei had a hard time focusing on her work as she continued to think back to Yuzu. She had been ok when they arrived at school... what happened? Yuzu wouldn't even talk to her, which was what concerned her the most. Mei couldn't remember Yuzu ever doing that to her. Was it something she did? Was it an anxiety attack? Did an anxiety attack trigger a particularly potent depressive spell? Was her nightmare so bad it left her in shock and that was her falling out of shock? Mei rubbed her forehead trying to wrack her brain for what the problem could be and how she could help.

"Meimei we should go get lunch." Himeko said "You look like you could use a break." Mei gave a sigh but nodded none the less getting up and grabbing her bento following himeko to the cafeteria. Once the arrived Himeko went to the vending machines as Mei searched for Hyato and Tanaguchi. Maybe the two of them would have an idea of what happened with Yuzu. It wasn't hard to find them... Tanaguchi was giving Himeko a rather violent death glare and Hyato shot Mei a puzzled look before diverting her eyes back to her food. Mei walked over to them setting her bento down next to Tanaguchi who immediately shifted her death glare from Himeko to Mei before suddenly standing up and grabbing her food moving to walk away.

"Tanaguchi... if you have a second can I speak to you in private?" Mei asked confused at the hostility

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Aime. Or is this another one of your 'private disciplinary meetings'?!" Harumi growled

"Private disciplinary meetings?" Mei asked confused as Himeko moved quickly over having gotten her food and noticing the look in Harumi's eyes.

"Tanaguchi, you better watch your tone around the Student council president!" Himeko snapped "I tolerated your attitude, but I will not tolerate it around the president!"

"Himeko your antagonism isn't helping here." Mei said with a sigh. "Now... Tanaguchi, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! The things you told Himeko to tell Yuzuchi!" Harumi growled

"What nonsense and lies are you blathering on about delinquent!" Himeko shouted

"Momokino! ENOUGH!" Mei shouted at Himeko causing the girl to shut up looking stunned as if Mei had just slapped her in the face.

"M-meimei..." she said softly in shock

"I know you more than well enough now to know when you're lying Momokino!" Mei growled before turning back to Harumi her gaze softening. "Now what has my misguided vice-president said this time?" she asked

"She told Yuzu that you told her you were tired of having to deal with her playing the suffering sister card and that trying to keep her happy was exhausting you and taking up all your time you would prefer to spend working on student council affairs!" Harumi growled

"I see." Mei said refusing to look at Himeko. "Momokino... I have told you not to speak to my stepsister as negatively as you have been and you have disobeyed me for the third time. I have been lenient because of our long friendship... this time you will not go unpunished. Leave my presence... I will determine your punishment later." She said coolly and calmly though every word was dripping with ice. Himeko look truly shook but backed away slowly under the glare of Harumi before turning and leaving without eating her lunch. Mei gave a deep sigh and placed her hand on her forehead nursing a creeping headache. "Explaining this to Yuzuko is going to be difficult." she said more thinking out loud than anything else as she sat down. "To be clear... you specifically heard her saying these things to Yuzu?" She asked Harumi

"I barely trust Hyato here around Yuzuchi why would I trust Himeko a known bully of Yuzuchi's and a manipulator? I hid in a nearby alcove and listened to the whole thing! If Yuzu hadn't been so fast when she ran away, I'd have found her and tried to comfort her as best I could." Harumi said with a heavy sigh.

"Gee thanks..." Aime said rolling her eyes picking at her food. "Anyway, I heard it to. I was in the same alcove as Tanaguchi."

"Do you recall the hall and the time?" Mei asked

"Uh... over by the 1st year lockers and the main gate atrium." Harumi said

"Around first break." Aime added.

"Thank you." Mei said standing up and taking her bento with her as she left

* * *

Mei arrived home after the end of the school day. Himeko had skipped the student council meeting... just as well since she didn't have a proper punishment sorted yet. "I'm home." She called out before going quiet seeing Ume with her finger to her lips

"Welcome home Mei." Ume whispered softly before pointing to the sleeping form mostly curled up on her lap. Mei's heart sunk, Yuzu had gotten so frail and that frailty coupled with her small posture made her look so small and fragile. She was a teenager but from certain angles one might mistake her for a young child where it not for her breasts and long legs. "Finally managed to get her to sleep."

"Perhaps you should move her to our bed then?" Mei asked to which Ume shook her head.

"She needs to know subconsciously someone is here for her. I don't think she'll feel that in her state unless there's a physical connection.

"What about work?" Mei asked

"I took the night off." Ume replied gently rubbing Yuzu's shoulder. Mei gave a quiet nod walking over and sitting down on the chair near the couch. "Any chance you figured out what might have set her off?" Ume asked

"I believe she was bullied and misled by my vice-president into thinking that I did not care for her and that I thought she was being a faker and a burden." Mei sighed

"What? Why would she do such a horrible thing?" Ume asked

"My only guess is jealousy with the time I have been spending with Yuzuko. Himeko has been my best friend since we were young, and we have spent most of our time together. I didn't think her to be the type, but I suppose even after these years I don't know her as well as I thought I did." Mei said "Anyway... how is Yuzu doing?" Mei asked

"Well she spent all morning in a near vegitative state... she barely at anything for lunch... and I tried to get her to talk to me in the afternoon but she wouldn't give me anything beyond one word answers... and even then only if I pressed her. I only recently managed to get her to try and sleep." Ume sighed. Mei gave a nod as she stood up.

"I'm going to shower and then work on homework. Let me know when she's awake. I'd like to clear this issue up as soon as possible." Mei said to which Ume nodded before Mei headed off to do as she had said.

* * *

Wow... Himeko's kind of an ass who woulda thunk... /sarcasm. Anyway as always please feel free to leave a review to comment, suggest, or critique. Ciao for now!


End file.
